IT's Not a Reason
by Aoskyfantasy
Summary: [Meanie,MPREG!] "aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu" Pemuda pemilik mata rubah itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. "hyung,maafkan aku" Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah
1. Chapter 1

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 1 "beginning of..."**

"chanie! Pasti dia Mafia!" seru seokmin,jihoon dan minggyu kompak. Chanie membelalakkan matanya tak terima. Seungcheol yang statusnya sebagai rakyat kini telah tewas karena dibunuh oleh sekelompok mafia yang menyamar sebagai rakyat dan ditambah dengan kecurigaan member lain terhadapnya karena hoby membunuh member lain seperti seungkwan, jisoo, dan hansool yang ternyata juga merupakan rakyat biasa itu,kini angkat bicara.

"kalau kalian membunuhnya,para mafia menang"

"yang mati tidak boleh bicara" sindir seungkwan yang masih kesal terhadap Scoups, padahalkan mereka sama-sama rakyat. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya scoups membunuh mereka. yaa walaupun bukan hanya dia yang menurunkan jempolnya, namun Scoups juga merupakan salah satu provokator. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri oleh karena itu ia memanas-manasi mereka yang ingin membunuh tersangka.

Mianghao kini hanya tersenyum polos saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seongcheol, pasalnya sebelum seongcheol ditewaskan, ia lah orang yang pertama kali bersikeras menyatakan kalau seongcheol ialah salah satu dari mafia yang ada. Karena kepolosan yang tiada tara milik mianghao, semua member yang belum tewas ikut memojokkan seongcheol. Mianghao nyengir polos saat berhasil menyingkirkan seongcheol,alhasil ia juga tewas setelahnya dengan statusnya sebagai mafia. Bagaimana tidak, minghao berteriak "yes!" yang pada akhirnya membuat jeonghan curiga kepadanya. 'Sungguh tak dapat berbohong'ucap s-coups dalam hati.

"kalau kalian membunuhku kita akan kalah dan mafia yang berkuasa, kalian mau?", lee chan berusaha meyakinkan hyung-hyungnya bahwa ia rakyat biasa. "ayolaah! Kalian samua sadar! Kita sudah dapat satu mafia. Lihat saja bagaimana sifat mafia yang dibelakang"tutur Jeonghan ikut meyakinkan dongsaengnya untuk menyelamatkan lee chan. "hey hyung!maksudmu apa?" tak terima dirinya kembali dibawa-bawa Minghao protes. Ia merasa bahwa aktingnya cukup baik sebagai bocah ...kelewat polos

"yang mati tidak boleh bicara!" seru jeonghan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya."bukankah yang cocok sebagai mafia itu kau?" tunjuknya pada Wonwoo yang mengikuti permainan namun tak bersuara dari awal permainan dan membunuh siapapun yang menjadi tersangka.

"aku?meskipun aku membela diri, apa kalian percaya kalau aku bukan mafia?" tanpa ekspresi ia melihat semua mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"aku mencurigai sesuatu disini!mingyu wonwoo adalah mafia!" seru Woozi bersemangat saat tak sengaja melihat wonwoo dan minggyu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"aku melihat mereka tersenyum satu sama lain!" sambungnya lagi.

"haaah! Tidak masuk akal! Apa disini ada larangan untuk tersenyum? Atau apakah disini ada larangan untuk memegang tangan?" protes Minggyu tak terima tuduhan dari jun sembari melakukan apa yang diucapkannya.

"wonwoo hyung mafia!". seru chan mendukung Jeonghan untuk membunuh Wonwoo, Chan memerhatikan wonwoo dalam diam sampai ia melihat wonwoo dan mingyu saling tatap kembali. "wonwoo silahkan maju, dan katakan kata-kata terakhir mu" kata jun selaku Pemandu game ini.

"silahkan saja kalian membunuh ku, dengan kalian membunuhku kalian dapat melihat siapa mafia yang sesungguhnya" tutur wonwoo, sambil menatap jun dengan sinisnya, tiba-tiba saja jun menariknya kedepan.

"tentu saja!kalau kau mati kami akan mengetahui identitasmu sebagai mafia" ucap soonyoung setelahnya.

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh wonwoo akhirnya wonwoo yang menjadi rakyat biasa mati. Sungguh penyesalan besar yang dirasakan rakyat biasa yang masih hidup. Mingyu berjalan menyusul Wonwoo yang sedang mengayunkan kaki diatas meja bersama seungkwan,kemudian Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Wonwoo. apa tidak bisa nanti saja membahas siapa yang menang, sudah jelas mingyu yang menang.

" _aku menang, Wonu hyung"_

" _ck!_ Cuma untuk itu saja kau menyusulku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya.

"just for your information" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum simpul melihat wajah kesal wonwoo karena dirinya harus terbunuh.

Mingyu mengusap-usap surai hitam milik wonwoo,Setelah itu mingyu langsung kembali bersama member seventeen yang masih bertahan dalam permainan MAFIA GAME.

Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan, wajahnya memanas. Untung saja tidak memerah, sempat memerah, harus jawab apa dia kalau ada yang bertanya. Ada untungnya juga memiliki wajah emo, ucap Syukur Wonwoo dalam hati.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah Wonwoo keluar permainan masih berlanjut hingga Terbunuhnya Woozi dan chan. Di pihak rakyat hanya tersisah jeonghan dan seokmin otomatis Permainan dimenangkan oleh pihak mafia, yaitu myunghoo, soonyoung dan minggyu. Penyesalan mendalam pun dirasakan oleh pihak rakyat yang harus menerima hukuman membersihkan ruangan latihan untuk seharian ini.

Tebakan wonwoo tentang siapa mingyu didalam game tadi, terjawab sudah. Ternyata manusia yang beberapa kali ia lindungi ini merupakan musuh dalam selimutnya. Tapi percuma saja! Ia juga sudah kalah dalam permainan mereka berdua. Sebelumnya mereka sempat taruhan, ketika wonwoo bertanya kepada mingyu kalau sungguh mafia atau bukan, dan mingyu berusaha keras untuk mengelak. Jadi, wonwoo dengan enaknya memutuskan untuk membuat taruhan, apabila Wonwoo terbunuh duluan dari mingyu maka mingyu lah yang menang. Begitu sebaliknya. Sungguh taruhan yang tidak penting sebenarnya. namun tidak untuk mingyu, mingyu harus bisa menang karena ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada wonwoo.

"hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku mafia?" tanya minggu kepada wonwoo yang sibuk menulis lirik untuk rap freestylnya. "karena kau tidak cocok jadi seorang aktor,makanya kau dilatih untuk menjadi seorang rapper di sini?"

"apa kau pikir actingmu tadi bagus, hm?" kini gantian mingyu yang menyidir wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya tanda bahwa ia tak mengambil hati sindiran mingyu, yang sedikitnya ia akui bahwa kemampuan actingnya sedikit tidak bagus. Padahal keseharian ia sering berlatih acting tiba-tiba jika ingin mengganggu member lain ataupun sedang diganggu.

"apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" tanya mingyu, Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menutup laptop yang selalu menemaninya saat dibalik kamera. "Apa kau mau melucu, kim mingyu?" wonwoo mengela nafas lalu kembali berbicara setelah memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap mingyu yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Mingyu menyengir khas anak-anak. Badan saja tinggi untuk pria berumur 18 mingyu sangatlah tinggi, dan didukung dengan perawakannya yang berisi dibanding dengan wonwoo, orang tertinggi nomor dua di seventeen.

Mingyu turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu, ia celingukan kekanan dan kekiri. Matanya mengawasi apakah ada orang atau tidak. Saat ia mendengar suara anak-anak asik dengan televisi diruang tengah, mingyu menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan lembut hingga suara yang dihasilkan pintu tersebut hampir tidak terdengar.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, namun ia enggan bertanya. Ia akan menunggu apa yang sebenarnya akan mingyu lakukan. Tak ada yang wonwoo pikirkan bahkan ketika mingyu kembali duduk dihadapannya, hingga mingyu bersuara...

"aku mencintaimu, hyung" ucap minggyu dengan tegas tanpa keraguan. "aku tahu" langsung mendapat balasan dari wonwoo. Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap wonwoo lalu menggelang.

"aku sungguh, sangat, serius mencintaimu,hyung", mingyu kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama namun disertai penekanan kata-katanya. "aku juga"

"hyuuuung~" akhirnya mingyu merengek karena ia merasa wonwoo tidak menganggapnya serius.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku hyung!" seru mingyu terkesan memerintah. Wonwoo menatap mingyu tidak percaya, seulas senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang lalu menariknya kembali dan perlahan ia keluarkan beriringan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, "apa kau ingin mengerjaiku?"

"hah?!" mingyu kini gantian terperangah, "dari sisi mana aku ingin mengerjaimu?apa aku bercanda?"mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saking kesalnya.

"aku serius, hyung! Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, menjagamu, merawatmu saat kau sakit,dan banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu diesok hari"

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak berani meyakini perasaan mingyu terhadapnya maka dari itu ia dari tadi tidak menganggap mingyu sedang serius. Bahkan perlakuan minggyu yang overprotectif terhadapnya saat berdekatan dengan member lain, mingyu yang sering menggenggam tangannya setiap saat dan melakukan skinship lainnya, wonwoo hanya beropini kalau mingyu cemburu dengan member lain karena hyungnya dimonopoli orang lain, dengan kata lain wonwoo menganggap mingyu hanya kecemburuan seorang dongsaeng kecil yang belum beranjak dewasa.

Wonwoo menatap mingyu datar, "jadi selama ini kau menciumku untuk apa? Menggodaku?"

Minggyu cengengesan, ia tergagap menjawab pertanyaan wonwoo.

"i-itu aku mm..a-aku..."

"apa kau ingin membuatku cepat mati huh?apa kau tau saat kau mencium pipiku, memelukku, menggenggam tanganku, jantungku seakan ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Ditambah kau berkata seperti itu,apa kau benar-benar ingin aku cepat mati?!" oceh wonwoo yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya yang meledak ledak itu.

"tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Mengapa aku ingin kau mati, aku ingin kau berada disisiku sampai aku mati" mingyu menarik wonwoo kedalam peluknya, sontak wonwoo terkejut. Dalam hati wonwo berbicara 'bagaimana bisa bocah raksasa keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakkan seperti mu melakukan hal seperti ini, kim mingyu'. Meskipun tidak sesenggukan, airmata yang tidak diizinkan mengalir kini mengalir dari eyes fox wonwoo saat ia merasakan degup jantung mingyu berdetak kencang seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjatuhkan airmata segitu mudahnya.

Masih dalam posisi pelukkan, mingyu menyadari sesuatu, "eh? Kata-katamu tadi? kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, hyung?"

Moment romantis wonwoo terpecahkan karena keleletan minggyu memahami kata-katanya tadi. wonwoo meninju perut mingyu, hingga mingyu meringis. "sudah jelaskan, pabo"

Mingyu melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara wonwoo yang bergetar, "ke-kenapa kau menangis, hyung? Kan yang menyakitiku dirimu hyung"

"pabo! Kau lebih menyakiti ku. Kau seperti mempermainkan perasaanku, mingyu-ya" mingyu kembali mendekap hyung kesayangannya itu.

"mian, aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung" mingyu mengecup dahi wonwoo, wonwoo membalas pelukan mingyu, "aku tahu kim mingyu, sudah kukatakan actingmu sangat buruk, bukan?"

"benarkah? Sangat buruk? Hingga kau menangis?" wonwoo hanya tertawa menikmati hangatnya pelukan mingyu yang baru kali ini benar-benar ia rasakan. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau jalan hidupnya bisa sesuai dengan permintaannya dengan mudah. Semoga kedepan tidak menjadi jalan bebatuan yang menghambat mereka.

"mingyu-ya"

"hm?"

"ternyata kau sungguh egois" mingyu yang tengah berbaring disebelah wonwoo, mengerutkan dahinya sembari menghadap wonwoo.

"kau bilang, kau ingin aku bersamamu sampai kau mati?" mingyu berpikir keras, mengingat kata-katanya persis yang seperti wonwoo bilang.

"akhirnya malah kau yang seenaknya meninggalkanku. bukankah itu egois? Apa kau pikir aku mau seperti itu?jika kau mati, aku juga akan mati. Ingat itu!"

Mata mingyu berbinar mendengar kata-kata wonwoo,

"tidak perlu ku ingat karena cinta kita akan tetap hidup walaupun kita mati" ia mendekap wonwoo dalam tidurnya hingga mereka terlelap.

Minggyu dan wonwoo, mereka sepakat merahasiakan hubungan mereka yang baru berumur dua jam itu hingga waktu yang membongkar semuanya. Mereka berdua tidak ingin mengorbankan usaha yang mereka lakukan demi menjadi idol. Karena keseharian mereka selalu menempel tak terlepaskan, tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan para member dan orang-orang disekitar terhadap mereka.

TBC/End/?

Astaga! Apa ini yang ku tulis-_-

Gaje amat, maafkeun daku ya readers tercinta, baru juga chapter 1 udah ngebosenin aja. Ok! Gini, chaoter ini hanya berfokus ke masa lalu meanie. Jadi ff nya pendek, gaje juga.

Ayo kritik, saran...

Read and Review yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 2 "LOVE never get WRONG..."**

Sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu,waktu untuk mereka debut pun tiba. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada seventeen. Beberapa member yang keluar hingga menyisakan 13 pemuda tampan. Tidak hanya jumlah anggota, fisik mereka pun ikut bermetamorfosis, dino yang baru saja mendapatkan suaranya. Seungkwan, Hoshi dan Woozi yang berhasil mengurangi berat badanya sedikit demi sedikit. Scoups yang berhasil membentuk ABS nya. jisoo, Vernon,dk, Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang mengalami perubahan tinggi. Jun dan minghao mulai menguasai bahasa korea. Hanya saja Wonwoo yang nyaris tidak mengalami perubahan,hanya saja pipinya terlihat sedikit tembam. Dan yang pasti perubahan mereka disertai dengan skill yang mumpuni untuk debut sebagai idol.

Hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga tidak mengalami keretakan, mereka bisa mengatasi segalanya dengan mulus tanpa cacat, itulah pendapat mereka sampai saat ini. Namun, hubungan yang mereka rahasiakan itu tanpa mereka sadari mengalami kebocoran. Itu terjadi saat Hoshi tidak sengaja mendengar suara-suara yang memancing keimanannya dan beberapa kali mendapati Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah bercumbu di dalam kamar dengan pintu yang lupa mereka tutup. Tidak hanya Hoshi, tak jarang jun yang merupakan roommate mereka melihat mereka melakukan morning kiss yang tidak wajar sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng. Adakah yang bertanya bagaimana Jun melihat adegan itu? percaya lah Jun memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memantau pasangan itu. Pertama kali Jun melihat Mingyu mencium Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sukar dibangunkan ketika ia tidak sengaja terbangun oleh suara Mingyu, namun Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah bangun. Karena penasaran, Jun berpura-pura tidur dan mengintiip apa yang mingyu lakukan kepada Wonwoo. dan untuk berikutnya, Jun melanjutkan acara spyingnya.

Tak tahan menyimpan semua rekaman yang ia punya, Jun yang tidak sengaja kepergok Hoshi sedang melamun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia lihat kepada lead dancer daari boyband yang akan debut itu. Ternyata Hoshi juga memiliki rekaman yang sama dengan Jun.

"hyung, apa yang akan kita lakukan?aku sendiri juga terkejut kalau mereka memiliki hubungan sedalam itu. maksudku, kau tau sendiri bukan kalau mereka memang dekat dari dulu?" tanya Hoshi dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan

"apa kalian yakin mereka memiliki hubungan seperti itu?" tanya Scoups sambil mengerutkan dahinya, ia berharap tidak ada masalah didalam seventeen disaat waktu debut mereka ada diseberang jalan.

Jun dan Hoshi mengangguk serentak.

"wajahku akan seperti kepiting rebus ketika mengingat pemandangan seperti waktu itu" sambung Hoshi sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"ku kira mereka hanya sebatas sahabat" Scoups mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menumpukan dahinya ke kepalannya. Scoups berpikir keras agar masalah ini tidak menghalangi rencana debut mereka. Scoups sungguh tidak ingin jika debutnya gagal, ini merupakan batas waktunya untuk bersabar setelah ia melihat rekan-rekannya di NUEST yang telah debut terlebih dahulu.

Scoups menepis segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi apabila pihak agensi menghetahuinya, terlebih Wonwoo dan Mingyu merupakan keluarga kedua mereka, tidak mungkin Scoups menjual mereka agar menjadi tameng apa bila seventeen gagal debut, ia tidak mungkin meminta kepada sang ceo untuk mengeluarkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo agar mereka bisa debut. Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah bisa!. Sebagai Leader, Scoups merasa dirinya tidak berguna disaat seperti ini, ia panik, ia takut mengambil keputusan. Namun sang leader tetap berusaha tenang didepan jun dan Hoshi yang juga terlihat gusar.

"siapa yang telah mengetahui hubungan mereka selain kalian?" tanya Scoups pelan dan tenang.

"Jeonghan hyung, dia memaksa kami agar menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia melihat kami berbicara mengenai Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Hanya kami bertiga yang mengetahuinya, hyung"

Scoups menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Jeonghan juga?" tanya Scoups ragu. Bukannya Scoups tidak percaya kepada Jeonghan, tapi terkadang pria yang kini berambut panjang dan cantiknya melebihi wanita Itu kerap sekali keceplosan saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

Hoshi dan jun kembali mengangguk serentak. Seperti Hoshi dan Jun tau apa yang dipikirkan Leader mereka itu, mereka mencoba untuk tidak membuat sang leader bertambah stress. Tak hanya Scoups daja yang merasa terancam, mereka berdua bahkan kesepuluh member lainnya juga terancam. Namun beban yang dipikul Scoups sangat besar ketimbang mereka, karena Scoups yang bertanggung jawab atas anggota-anggotanya.

"hyung, malah dia yang meminta kami agar tidak menceritakannya kepada member yang lain sebelum hyung mengambil keputusan" jun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Ia tidak ingin Scoups berpikiran buruk terhadap Jeonghan. Yaah... walaupun Scoups sebenarnya tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

'diluar dugaanku, Jeonghan. Ternyata selain cerewet kau juga bijaksana, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada mu' puji Scoups dalam hati.

"kalau begitu, biarkan saja hanya kita berempat yang mengetahui hal ini. Jangan sampai bocor hingga kesuluruh korea. Kita akan debut bulan depan dan besok kita akan mulai menjalani jadwal pertama kita. Jangan sampai hal ini mengganggu kualitas kita" tutur Scoups, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "kita akan menjauhkan mereka berdua ketika didepan kamera dengan cara kita sendiri, jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan, mengerti?"

"baik hyung" jawab Jun tegas.

"hyung aku takut kalau mereka akan meninggalkan kita seperti mereka dulu (mantan trainee seventeen)" Hoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kita akan melindungi mereka! aku akan berbicara kepada Jeonghan nanti setelah ia kembali dari ruang latihan" Scoups meremas lembut bahu Hoshi, mereka mencoba untuk tersenyum agar melupakan masalah ini sejenak.

"hyung, selai, roti dan susu kita habis, aku,Vernon hyung dan Seungkwan hyung akan ke minimarket. Ada yang mau nitip sesuatu?" tanya dino kepada seluruh member seventeen yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"hyung, snack mu masih ada?" bisik Mingyu kepada Wonwoo, mereka berdua berada didapur, awalnya hanya minggyu dan DK yang berada didapur, namun beberapa menit yang lalu Wonwoo bergabung dengan mereka, membantu mereka walaupun hanya sebagai pesuruh mengingat ia tidak bisa dan tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya.

"aku lagi tidak ingin snack,kau mau?", Wonwoo fokus terhadap lobak yang ia potong-potong dadu, sehingga saat berbicara ia tidak melihat Mingyu.

Begitu juga Mingyu yang sedang bergulat dengan masakannya.

"bagus! Yang kau butuhkan itu sayuran, bukan snack hyung" ujar Mingyu. Tidak langsung menjawab, Wonwoo menatap sinis Mingyu yang bolak balik mengambil bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"ibu ku ada dimana-mana" cibir Wonwoo pelan, namun masih terdengar ditelinga Mingyu dan DK, lantas mereka berdua tertawa menyisakan Wonwoo yang menatap mereka datar.

"Wonwoo hyung kedapur, sepertinya akan turun salju dimusim panas" Kata Dk menggoda hyungnya itu. Mingyu tersenyum saat menyimak perkataan mereka.

"aku sedang bosan, lirik rap yang Woozi minta juga sudah selesai", Wonwoo berdiri disamping Mingyu untuk memasukan lobak yang ia potong tadi.

"aku iri terhadapmu hyung, karena bisa menulis lirik lagu" ujar DK.

Wonwoo merangkul bahu DK lantas berbicara lembut layaknya hyung menasehati sang adik.

"apa kau ingin seraka,huh? Dance,Pintar bernyanyi, suara merdu, ballad bisa, jazz, pop bahkan jika kau ingin belajar rap juga bisa. Lalu, kau masih ingin mengatakan iri kepada ku?" Wonwoo mengacak-ngacak rambut DK.

"seokmin-ah, hati-hati Wonwoo hyung sedang mengincar posisimu sebagai main vokal" canda Mingyu yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Wonwoo. Mengerti akan ucapan Mingyu itu merupakan ejekan dari Mingyu karena skill bernyanyi yang sangat teramat bagus, Wonwoo mendengus sebal. Namun Wonwoo melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Ia merapikan bahan-bahan dan peralatan dapur yang tidak diperlukan lagi kepada tempatnya.

"Seungkwan, nanti saja pergi berbelanjanya. Tunggu yang lain selesai mengerjakan tugasnya" Scoups menepuk pundak Seungkwan dari belakang setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya. Scoups menuju sofa sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"oke hyung!" jawab Vernon, Seungkwan dan dino serempak.

"ya! Seungcheol-ah! Asingkan handuk mu dari sofa!" seru Jeonghan yang duduk disebelah Scoups,seraya memukul paha Scoups saat Scoups seenaknya saja meletakkan handuk basahnya diatas sofa mereka. Scoups hanya terkekeh, pasalnya ia terkejut saat Jeonghan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul dan membentaknya.

"Jeonghan kecilkan suaramu" pinta Jisoo yang duduk dibawah bersandar pada sofa yang diduduki Jeonghan dan Scoups.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya lalu bertukar pandang dengan Scoups, alhasil mereka terkekeh pelan saling meratapi kekonyolan mereka sebagai member tertua. Bukannya membantu beres-beres, malah mereka santai-santai.

Sebenarnya jadwal mereka itu mencuci piring dan membersihkan bekas makan mereka nanti jadi mereka isitrahat diawal guna menghemat tenaga.

Hoshi, jun dan The8 kini mereka bertugas untuk mencuci pakaian penghuni rumah itu. ditambah Woozi yang bertukar tempat dengan Wonwoo didapur. Berhubung kemampuan masak mereka berdua beda tipis hanya saja keinginan memasak Woozi nyaris tidak ada, jadi ia dengan suka rela bertukar tempat dengan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia menerima pekerjaan apapun yang penting ketika waktu istirahat nanti ia tidak diganggu dengan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

"hyung aku akan bertanya pada jun-hyung dulu, dimana ia menyimpan garam kemarin" DK bergegas meninggalkan dapur, bersisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tengah mencuci piring terusik saat ada satu tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil minggyu, walaupun tangan kanannya melingkar dipinggang Wonwoo, tangan kiri Mingyu dengan lincahnya membolak-balik masakan yang ia masak.

"hm" Wonwoo hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Mingyu.

"saranghae" ucap minggyu pelan.

"aku tau!katakan apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa puas mendengar suara Wonwoo saat menahan kesalnya.

"tidak ada, sudah lama aku tidak mengatakan itu kepadamu" ujar Mingyu masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu,jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Wonwoo pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan tetapi masih tertangkap oleh telinga Mingyu. "tidak akan pernah!aku janji!" ucap Mingyu tegas.

DK kembali dengan wajah menahan tawa, dan langsung membuka freezer mereka. tawanya pun meledak saat itu juga.

"kau baik-baik saja seokmin-ah?"tanya Wonwoo bingung, Mingyu menoleh memerhatikan DK.

"kau senang sekali" kata Mingyu menimpali pertanyaan Wonwoo.

DK tertawa geli saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia menemui jun di kamar mandi. DK menyodorkan toples mungil berisi garam itu kedepan wajah WOnwoo dan Mingyu.

"garam dikulkas?" ucap Wonwoo keheranan. Kok bisa disitu?

"astaga!" kali ini Mingyu terkejut, namun DK malah semakin terbahak-bahak, memancing tiga tetua yang sedang menonton tv.

" apa yang kau tertawakan?" teriak Scoups hingga terdengar sampai dapur.

"hyung tau, siapa yang meletak ini difreezer?" tanya DK memancing rasa penasaran hyung-hyungnya sambil menunjukan botol garam mereka.

"Hoshi hyung!" DK tertawa lagi.

"dia kemarin mencoba memasak omelete, tapi karena ia meletakkan botol garam didekat kompor, garam nya jadi berair, lalu ia memasukkan garam kekulkas agar mengeras lagi" tutur Dk sebelum ia kembali tertawa lagi.

Hahahah...

Jisoo yang dengan tenangnya menyimak penyebab DK terbahak-bahak pun ikut tertawa bareng Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino serta jun dan The8 yang berada dikamar mandi.

"YA! KALIAN DIAM LAH!" TERIAK Hoshi dari dalam kamar mandi alhasil semua penghuni minus Hoshi tertawa.

Scoups baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah ia mencuci piring bersama Jisoo, sedangkan Jeonghan membuang sampah ke luar. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu didepan tv. Ia ikut bercanda dan tertawa, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu.Dapat terlihat oleh Hoshi Jeonghan dan Jun kalau Scoups sedang memonitoring Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

' _Wonwoo terlihat biasa saja, tidak menunjukan sikap berlebihan. Mereka juga tidak menunjukan sikap kalau mereka sedang pacaran. Bahkan mereka tidak tempel-tempelan seperti diruangan latihan'_ batin Scoups, ia tampak menghela napas, merutuki apa yang ia lihat.

' _tapi lihatlah anak satu itu, terlihat seperti anak luar biasa kelakuannya?'_

Apa yang dilihat Scoups hingga ia menghela nafas seperti orang yang sedang depresi?

"Hyung!"

"hmm.." gumam Wonwoo sekedarnya. Karena merasa Wonwoo tidak menaruh perhatian kepadanya, Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Wonwoo yang menjadi tumpuan PC nya.

"aaaaaa... wae?!" jengah akan kelakuan Mingyu, Wonwoo menjauhkan kakinya dari Mingyu dan akhirnya ia menatap Mingyu.

"ajari aku bagaimana cara menulis dengan tangan kanan" Mingyu mengeluarkan puppy smilenya.

Plok! Muka Mingyu digaplok Oleh Wonwoo agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

' _sepertinya ia emang bodoh'_ gumam Scoups yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Mingyu yang latihan menulis dengan tangan kanan namun tidak berhasil, karena Mingyu kesal, Mingyu malah menulis hangul dan alpabet besar besar, satu kertas datu karekter itupun tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau pikir merubah dari tangan kiri" Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kiri Mingyu, Mingyu hanya memerhatiin apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sementara telinganya menyimak kata-kata Wonwoo.

"ke tangan kanan" kemudian Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanan Mingyu,"semudah kau membalikan telapak tanganmu, hm?" Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu lembut.

"siapa yang peduli kau menggunakan tangan kirimu? Apa ada yang mengkritikmu? Kalau ada, akan aku bantu kau mengumpulkan pengguna tangan kiri untuk membakar orang itu, ku pikir orang yang menulis dengan tangan kiri itu sangat keren karena kebiasaan seperti itu tidak semua orang memilikinya" kata Wonwoo masih menggenggam kedua tangan Mingyu.

"apa kau masih ingin merubah cara menulismu?" tanya Wonwoo seakan-akan menantang Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng "aku berubah pikiran!dari pada aku kehilangan sisi kerenku". Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mingyu, setidaknya ia terbebas dari teror kim Mingyu, kim Mingyu, apabila ia penasaran akan sesuatu pasti akan selalu ia gali apabila Wonwoo tidak segera meluruskan Mingyu, pasti Mingyu selalu memohon, meminta, mengejar dirinya maupun member lain dan yang pasti itu akan sangat mengganggu yang lainnya.

Wonwoo menepukkan tangan Mingyu ke pipi Mingyu sendiri "sekarang kau mandi, badanmu bau" kemudian kembali menonton anime di PC nya.

Mingyu mengendus-endus badannya sendiri kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya dan langsung kekamar mandi

"aku tidak bau kok"gumamnya saat berjalan kekamar mandi.

Tak lama dari Mingyu memasuki kamar mandi, Woozi, Dino, the8 dan Dk memutuskan untuk kestudio lebih awal. Woozi harus menyempurnakan seluruh lagu mereka, DK ingin melatih koreografinya dengan bantuan Dino dan The8. Sebenarnya tadi DK ingin minta tolong dengan Hoshi namun Hoshi ternyata tidak dapat membantunya kali ini karena Hoshi ada keperluan lain.

Kini tersisahkan Scoups,Hoshi,Jun, Jeonghan,Wonwoo,Jisoo,Seungkwan,Vernon. Scoups, Hoshi,jun dan Jeonghan sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Bagaimana caranya membuat Seungkwan,Vernon dan Jisoo membawa Mingyu agar mereka memiliki waktu untuk menanyai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, si tersangka tidak curiga akan situasi yang sangat aneh diantara CoupsjeongjunHoshi itu, ia masih asik menikmati tontonannya. Sedangkan Seungkwan dan Vernon asik bermain game dikomputer mereka. jisoo yang tengah menikmati acara tv menoleh saat Jeonghan menepuk pundaknya.

"wae?"

"jisoo-ya temani aku belanja", coups jun Hoshi secara bersamaan melihat Jeonghan dengan mimik wajah 'kau brilian yoon Jeonghan'

"ayo, tadi seingatku Seungkwan dan Vernon juga ingin belanja" kata jisoo mengiyakan Permintaan Jeonghan.

"kalau begitu kita tunggu Mingyu sekalian"

"kok mengajak Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo pada Jeonghan.

"hanya ingin saja. Anak itu kalau dibawa bisa membantu kita untuk membawa belanjaankan?" jawab Jeonghan dibumbui dengan candaannya. Wonwoo melirik Jeonghan sekilas sebelum ia kembali ketontonanya lagi.

'aktingmu sangat keren!' puji coupsjunHoshi dalam hati, satu masalah terselesaikan.

"Mingyu-ya, ayo ikut kami! bantu kami membawa belanjaan nanti" ajak jisoo saat Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mandi.

"aku? Kalian membawaku pasti biar kalian dapat diskon" cibir Mingyu sebal,mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Seungkwan menyuruhnya agar meminta diskon saat mereka membeli ayam potong.

"Wonu-hyung, kau saja yang menemani mereka" Mingyu menimpali kata-katanya tadi.

Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menggeleng keras "apa kau pernah melihatku membujuk ahjuma dipasar?"

"aku dan Wonwoo akan mendiskusikan lirik yang kemarin ia berikan ke hyung" kata Scoups, ntah dapat ide dari mana dia,hingga bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"ayo hyung!" seru Seungkwan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"itu kan jacket ku hyung!" Vernon menunjuk kaos yang Seungkwan kenakan.

Seungkwan tertawa, "kau tadi kalau saat bermain game. Jadi aku akan memakai kaosmu sebagai hukuman untukmu". Kaos baby blue panjang pemberian ibunya itu sangat ia jaga, tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat memakai kaosnya itu.

"ya! Hyung keterlaluan" Vernon memasang muka marahnya, sedangkan Seungkwan acuh tak acuh dan membiarkan Vernon badmood.

"hyung aku akan mengambilkan print out lirik yang ku kerjakan tadi malam" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa laptopnya masuk kedalam ruanganya untuk mengeprint hasill dari imajinasinya tadi malam.

Sementara itu, terlihat Scoups Hoshi dan jun udur-uduran untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya akan mereka bahas.

"jangan bilang kau akan mundur hyung" kata Hoshi menebak isi pikiran Scoups.

"ani! Aku hanya tidak enak dengan Wonwoo jika kita menanyai hubungan mereka" elak Scoups, padahal tebakan Hoshi seratus persen benar,

"mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang hyung" lelaki chinesse yang katanya mirip Kim Heechul ini buka suara.

Hoshi tampak berpikir keras, sedangkan jun memerhatikan kamar Wonwoo, takut kalau tiba-tiba Wonwoo muncul dihadapan mereka ketika mereka sedang membicarakan hubungan Wonwoo.

"sebaiknya tidak usah kita tanyakan, cukup kita awasi dan lindungi saja mereka. lagipula bukan mereka yang meminta saling mencintaikan" kata Scoups dengan bijaknya.

Belum sempat Hoshi dan jun berbicara, Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya.

"ini hyung" woonwoo menyerahkan print outnya ke Scoups dan langsung diterimanya.

Hoshi dan Jun, mereka berdua beralih ke PS yang baru saja turn off kan oleh Seungkwan dan Vernon sebelum mereka pergi lima belass menit yang lalu. Dalam bermain, Hoshi terlihat masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Wonwoo, jika tidak bisa didiskusikan bersama Hoshi ingin menanyai Wonwoo secara empat mata. Bagaimana pun Wonwoo merupakan family terdekatnya di seventeen sama seperti DK. Sedangkan jun, ia terlihat menikmati permainan mereka.

Scoups membaca sambil mendengarkan alunan melody dari Mp3 playernya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya fokus kepada pekerjaannya yang didepan mata Scoups tetap seperti menjiwai lirik beserta melodyn nya.

"hyung" Wonwoo memanggil Scoups, segera Scoups melepas satu headsetnya.

"tanyakan jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan"

Hoshi dan jun yang sedang menengguk air mineralnya terbatuk saat mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, meskipun tidak menampakkan wajah terkejutnya Scoups bisa dibilang cukup terkejut dalam hatinya. Bukan karena suara Wonwoo yang tia-tiba memecahkan keheningan namun isi perkataan Wonwoo merupakan masalah utama mereka, bagaimana cara menanyainya tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

"aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, tapi kalian terrlihat begiitu serius dan tidak biasanya Jeonghan hyung ke supermarket sampai membawa teman dua orang lebih. Ya kau tau maksuDKu hyung, Jeonghan terkesan ingin mengungsikan kita dari orang yang tersisah didorm"

Beri tepuk tanga kalian untuk analisis Wonwoo yang sangat akurat, andai Hoshi bisa mengatakan nya dengan lantang ia dengan senang hati bertepuk tangan yang paling kuat. Tak disangka Wonwoo pintar juga. Mungkin saja ia pintar, buktinya ia jago dalam menulis lirik dan terkedang dipercaya oleh Woozi untuk membantunya menulis lirik.

Scoups meletakkan kertas dan mp3 playernya disamping ia duduk, Hoshi dan jun juga menghentikan game mereka.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita diskusikan disini, tapi sepertinya ia mengenai diriku" ujar Wonwoo lagi, air mukanya tetap tidakberubah menjadi serius, tegang atau cemas, Wonwoo masih saja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Wonu-ya,Mingyu..."

 **TBC**

 **Selamat malam sabtu!**

 **Hehehehe… apapun yang kalian baca, jangan diambil hati, sumpah ini gaje! Buatnya tengah malam abis ngerjain tugas kuliah yang menumpuk!(jangan pernah menumpuk tugas) jadwal update chapter 2 dicepetin karena takutnya Ao gak sempet update gegara aktivitas dikampus.**

 **Yang ga suka ff ini, silahkan pergi jauh, jangan buat keributan.**

 **Yang mau baca, silahkan nikmati jangan diambil hati karena ini hanya ff, fiktif! Setelah baca , silahkan Reviewnya. Karena kalau sedikit yang review. Ao jadi gak mood mau update gegara ngerasa tidak ada yang suka.**

 **Sekali lagi! Ini murni hasil dari khayalan nista saya di malam hari!no plagiat! Meskipun membosankan karena masih awal(ao gajanji bakal buat conflict yang ribet disini)**

 **Oiya! Setelah ff ini masuk ke chapter 3, AO bakal posting, FF myungyeol, dan AOKAGA, yang pastinya mpreg.**

 **Yang ingin bertemn sama AO bias follow IG ao aoskyfantasy (isinya gaje wkwkwk, gapapa sih itung-itung buang khayalan nista disana)**

 _Bye! See you in chapter 3 on 24 september!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 2 "LOVE never get WRONG(part 2)..."**

 **.**

.

.

.

Scoups meletakkan kertas dan mp3 playernya disamping ia duduk, Hoshi dan jun juga menghentikan game mereka.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita diskusikan disini, tapi sepertinya ia mengenai diriku" ujar Wonwoo lagi, air mukanya tetap tidak berubah menjadi serius, tegang atau cemas, Wonwoo masih saja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Wonu-ya,Mingyu..."

"aah! Aku dan Mingyu?", bibir Hoshi mengatup, baru saja ia berbicara dua kata,eh langsung dipotong oleh si wajah emo ini. Untung teman. Scoups dan jun tetap diam. Jujur mereka sendiri tidak enak menanyai Wonwoo, namun mereka tidak menyangka jika Wonwoo biasa saja saat ini.

Hoshi menangguk ragu, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu ia mencoba untuk menjawab apa yang mereka bertiga pikirkan menurut Wonwoo.

"tidak ada terjadi sesuatu diantara aku dan Mingyu" Wonwoo memutuskan kata-katanya sampai mentalnyna siap kembali, cepat atau lambat pasti hubungan mereka akan terbongkar dan mungkin inilah saatnya. Scoups bernafas lega, benarkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak seperti itu. itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Ia tak tahu jika Wonwoo masih memiliki anak kalimat lainnya untuk ia dengar.

"itu tepat dua tahun terakhir" Scoups mendelik disusul Hoshi dan jun yang juga tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo ternyata sepasang kekasih, pikir Scoups. Mingyu dan Wonwoo ternyata sudah dua tahun menjalin kasih, pikir jun dan Hoshi.

Wonwoo merutuki ekspresi rekan-rekannya itu 'tidak usah berlebihan juga!' , cibirnya dalam hati.

"tapi hyung, aku dan Mingyu tidak melakukan itu, walaupun terkadang bocah itu memaksa. Sekolah aja belum lulus" ujar Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"i-itu? maksudmu? Tanya Scoups gelagapan, ia jamin kalau kupingnya saat ini pasti sudaah memerah begitu juga Hoshi dan jun.

"k-kau t-tidak malu, eoh?!" tanya Hoshi, refleks nada suaranya sedikir meninggi.

Wonwoo tertawa, Jun tertegun saat Wonwoo tertawa. Hidungnya yang mengkerut dan matanya menyipit dan juga bibir Wonwoo yang tipis memberi kesan imut kepada pria emo ini. Pantas saja Mingyu jatuh kepadanya, batin jun.

"aku kan tidak melakukannya, mengapa harus malu? Dia masih bocah, dan yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah nafsu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin mengajarinya cara mengendalikan nafsunya. Saat ini menurutku ia hanya mencintai dengan egonya saja . Ya hyung tau apa maksudku kan? Kebanyakan remaja diusianya akan cepat merasa bosan. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin hubungan kami rusak hanya karena rasa bosan itu." Wonwoo tidak mungkinkan menjelaskan kalau mereka sudah melakukan foreplay yang sempat Hoshi lihat itu. Wonwoo masih memiliki urat malu nya ternyata. "aku ingin ia mencintaiku dengan tulus" sambung Wonwoo.

Scoups menghela nafanya "kau sungguh berbeda dari dirimu yang dulu"

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "hyung itu aibku" ujarnya pelan,Hoshi dan jun terkekeh. Betapa konyolnya ia dulu, memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya didepan kamera, berputar-putar, melompat-lompat layaknya anak SD, bergelayut ditangan Mingyu. Namanya juga anak yang baru mengenal cinta.

"aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk putus atau apalah itu, apapun yang terjadi kami akan melindungi kalian. Tapi hyung ingin kalian tidak menunjukkan didepan umum sikap atau pandangan yang memancing skandal tentang kalian kalian"

"aku juga ingin mengatakan ini kepada Mingyu, tetapi seperti yang kau bilang. Keegoisan nya masih tinggi karena ia masih remaja" sadarkah kalian kalalu jun Hoshi dan Wonwoo hanya beda setahun dari Mingyu.

"karena kau disini yang bisa mendengarkan aku, jadi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap mngyu agar kalian tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun kecuali kita berempat"

Wonwoo mengangguk "maaf kan aku soonyoung-ah,jun, cheollie hyung" Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. Meskipun sedikit lega karena ia bisa membagi beban yang ia pikul selama dua tahun ini, Wonwoo tetap meresa bersalah, bagaimana kalau seventeen bubar karena mereka. namun pikiran buruknya terhenti saat Scoups merangkulnya.

"yosha! Ayo lupakan masalah ini" teriak Hoshi, pasti penghuni bawa apartemen mendengar teriakannnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah mereka lalui dengan perbekalan untuk hari ini, hari dimana mereka menunjukkan kualitar sebagai Boyband Self Production. Jadwal pertama mereka berupa Reality Show juga telah berakhir, baru saja kemarin mereka melakukan Debut Showcase. Seventeen benar-benar menunjukkan kualitas mereka saat mereka melakukan Reality Show.

Untuk sebagian orang tidak terasa asing lagi dengan nama mereka, musik dan bahkan ada yang telah hapal nama mereka. setelah mereka perform dan kembali ke ruang tunggu, tangisan dari member seventeen pecah, namun tidak dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bukan tidak bahagia, ia sangat bahagia karena ia dapat menunjukkan kepada orangtua dan adik kesayangannya bahwa ia bisa debut! Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi trainer bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Namun ntah mengapa, ia tidak bisa menangis, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat rekan-rekannya yang masih berpelukkan menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka. terutama Woozi Scoups,hampir saja mereka berdua menyerah karena tak juga debut, melihat teman-teman mereka yang saat ini berada di Nuest membuat mereka berpikir bahwa mereka sunggguh tidak berkualitas untuk debut. Namun hari ini mereka menunjukkan kepada sang CEO dan seluruh orang yang meragukan mereka, mereka layak untuk debut.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Seungkwan yang terisak, Wonwoo memeluk dongsaengnya itu. dengan telaten Wonwoo membersihkan airmata seungkwa. "seharusnya kau tertawa Seungkwan-ah bukan menangis, aigoo~ " Wonwoo mengejek Seungkwan, sedangkan yang diejek semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Wonwoo. Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungkwan layaknya anak kecil,

Grab!

Wonwoo tersentak begitu juga Seungkwan saat tubuh jangkung visual seventeen tiba-tiba saja memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo mendelik saat ia melihat wajah kekasihnya kini sungguh berantakan, ingus dan airmata pun ia tidak tahu yang mana.

"kau menangis juga?" tanya Wonwoo asal. Mingyu menangguk. Wonwoo menggeleng heran.

"apa yang kau lakukan hm?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"aku sedang menangis tapi tidak kau peluk" kata Mingyu sesenggukkan.

"ya! Mingyu-hyung! Ingusmu mengenai pakaianku" bentak Seungkwan saat ia merasa pundaknya basah. Seungkwan melepas pelukan Wonwoo dan sibuk mencair tisu untuk membersihkan ingus Mingyu yang menempel dipundaknya.

"aish! Jorok sekali dia!" umpat sungkwan kesal, hal baiknya, ia berhenti menangis.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar dalam posisi memeluk Mingyu. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka, karena mereka tahu kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang sangat dekat. Scoups, Hoshi dan jun juga telah terbiasa dengan mereka sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"sebelum memelukku, coba kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu Mingyu-ya"celoteh Wonwoo sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Mingyu. Ntah terbuat dari apa tulang anak satu ini, kok bisa sangat bidang dadanya bahkan melebihi nya itu yang dipikirkan Wonwoo saat Mingyu pertama kali memeluknya.

Wonwoo dalam diam menyalurkan semua rasa bahagianya pada Mingyu, tiba-tiba airmatanya menetes dan bahunya bergetar.

"kau menangis hyung?" tanya Mingyu setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan empat lembar tissu yang ia genggam. Ia tahu betul kalau Wonwoo saat ini membutuhkan dirinya. Dirinya yang dapat membuat sifat asli Wonwoo keluar. Hanya dirinya yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandar Wonwoo. Kini posisi mereka tertukar, Wonwoo terisak dalam diam dan Mingyu yanng menjadi sandaran Wonwoo.

"diamlah mingyu!" seru Wonwoo, namun tidak begitu jelas karena suaranya hampir teredam dada Mingyu.

"arraseo" ujar Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum senang saat Wonwoo menangis didadanya. Menurutnya,sifat Wonwoo yang terpendam itu sangat imut. Namun selain menangis karena bahagia,Mingyu tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo menangis karena sedih ataupun karena dirinya.

Timbul ide iseng untuk mengerjai Wonwoo yang masih menangis walaupun tanpa suara, Mingyu menyeringai.

"ngh!" desah Wonwoo tertahan, untung ada dada Mingyu jadi yang lain tidak mendengar suaranya. Wonwoo terkejut saat Mingyu tiba-tiba memberi kissmark di lehernya. Kemudian Wonwoo meninju perut Mingyu, hingga Mingyu merintih kesakitan.

"apa kau mau kerumah sakit, mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo terkesan mengintimidasi. Mingyu berbisik tepat ditelinganya "abisnya kau menggemaskan"

"bagaimana jika meninggalkan bekas, bodoh!" balas Wonwoo berbisik.

"kau pakai jaketku untuk menutupinya, bereskan?"

"terserah kau saja"ucap Wonwoo tak peduli. toh dia tidak terlalu membutuhkan jacket sijangkung itu karena dia sendiri membawa sweater yang bisa menutupi lehernya.

"sudah! Nangis yang bener aja dulu. Jangan banyak bicara" mingyu mengusap-usap punggung wonwoo.

"pabo!" umpat Wonwoo, mingyu tersenyum "sama!aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka berkumpul diruang Tv. Sang maneger yang memberi instruksi tetap berdiri agar mudah melihat 13 lelaki yang dititipkan kepadanya itu.

"kalian lelah?" tanya sang maneger,

"tidak sih hyung" jawab Seungkwan sambil melihat kearah member lainnya, mencari tahu apakah mereka sependapat mengiyakan perkataan Seungkwan.

"tadi ayah kalian memberiku ini untuk kalian" sang maneger memberikan amplop dari balik sakunya ke Scoups. CEO dari Pledis ent itu merasa bersalah saat melihat suksesnya debut Seventeen yang tidak pernah ia rencanakan. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti mempermainkan mimpi mereka, ia kerap sekali memasukan member baru di dalam Seventeen saat mereka masih training dan kemudian langkah kedepan untuk seventeen pun buram,lenyap karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus diapakan Anak-anak seventeen itu! Ia ragu kalau Seventeen tidak seperti Nuest. Namun semua ketakutan dan keraguanmu terjawab, sekarang ia sepenuhnya percaya kepada Talent alamiah anak-anak asuhannya yang kini telah bersatu menjadi Seventeen.

"ia mengatakan kalau itu sebagai ucapan selamat atas debut kalian" Scoups masih belum membukanya, ia masih menunggu perkataan maneger mereka hingga akhir.

"besok pagi kalian harus bersiap-siap, jam 9 aku akan menjemput kalian untuk mengisi jadwal kalian selanjutnya. Untuk itu, kalian jangan tidur telat" tak lama setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, maneger seventeen itu keluar.

"baik hyung!"

" oke hyung!" dengan semangat mereka merespon sang maneger.

"hyung coba buka" Kata DK sambil membuka amplop coklat tesebut.

"sepertinya kita akan berpesta" ujar Scoups dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Yap! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melakukan promosi untuk minggu ini, selanjutnya seventeen akan melakukan fanmeet dan mengisi acara musik sampai tiga minggu kedepan. Wajar saja jika sang CEO mentraktir mereka walaupun mereka baru debut satu minggu. Album dengan penjualan terbaik, Penampilan yang mereka tunjukan ke publik juga sangat memuaskan ditambah Andromeda yang menjadi tempat tongkrongan Seungkwan Hoshi juga mendapat respond yang sangat luar biasa.

"barbeque hyung?" tanya Seungkwan dengan antusias yang tinggi, kebetulan ia sangat lapar.

"barbeque?" tanya Scoups meminta pendapat member yang lain.

"kurasa bukan ide buruk" Jeonghan menyahut dari belakang.

"hyung kita akan melakukannya dimana?" tanya Dino yang ikut tiduran disebelah Jeonghan. Bukan ikut-ikutan sebenarnya namun ditarik paksa oleh Jeonghan agar dino bisa dijadikan guling oleh Jeonghan.

"Aku,Soonyoung dan Seokmin akan meminta izin sama pemilik apartemen. Kita akan melakukannya di balkon" Scoups beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Seokmin dan Hoshi dengan posisi tegap layaknya tentara angkatan darat korea.

"siap komandan!" jawab Scoups dan Seokmin barengan. Ya mereka hanya akan memanggang daging dibalkon namun mengingat balkon mereka tidak seluas pledis, mereka tetap akan berpesta didalam apartement.

Mingyu yang ikut bersandar bersama Seungkwan didekat pintu balkon mengacungkan tangan dengan tiba-tiba "hyung, aku dan Wonu-hyung yang akan membeli bahan-bahannya. Kata Wonu hyung ia ingin mencari sesuatu" Mingyu berkata asal, alhasil Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa bersama Joshua mendelik terkejut saat Mingyu menjual namanya untuk tujuan yang ia tidak tahu. Mingyu yang sadar ditatap oleh Wonwoo hanya tersenyum inocent menampilkan gingsulnya yang membuatnya terkesan imut. Wonwoo hanya mendengus sebal. Kebiasaan Mingyu itu ya seperti ini. Seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Emangnya kita pasangan yang telah terikat janji suci? Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Seungcheol-ah, aku dan Jisoo yang akan membeli soju" Jeonghan tak kalah antusia ikut mengajukan diri sebagai volunteer. Scoups menatap Jisoo sambil memainkan dagunya, kode untuk menanyai Joshua ia setuju atau tidak. Joshua mengacungkan tangannya dengan senyum gentlenya. Ya, hanya mereka berdualah yang pantas untuk membeli minuman beralkohol.

"aku ikut hyung!" Jeonghan langsung menyentil dahi Dino. "kau pikir, umurmu berapa tahun,hm?20tahun?andwae!" oceh Jeonghan layaknya ibu yang sedang memarahi anak kesayangannya.

"dino dan semua yang tersisah menyiapkan semua peralatan yang akan digunakan" ucap Woozi yang akhirnya buka suara.

"ja! Kalau begitu ayo kita siap-siap!" seru Scoups dengan pandangan melirik ke jam yang bertengger diatas meja TV mereka. pukul 20:15 KST! Tidak terlalu malam untuk barbeque-an.

Dijalan menuju supermarket.

"Mingyu-ya! Apa yang kau rencanakan,hm?" tanya Wonwoo yang berjalan didepan Mingyu dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya, guna mengurangi dingin yang mengerayapi dirinya. Meskipun bukan musim dingin, angin malam dimusim panas juga membuat ia kedinginan. Mungkin karena ia hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang yang tipis tanpa memakai jacket. Bukan ia melupakan jacketnya, tapi sengaja ia tidak memakainya. karena ia kira tidak akan sedingin ini. Sempat berdebat dengan Mingyu didalam kamar

 **FLASHBACK**

" _hyung kau kehabisan jacket?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan sarcastic._

" _wae?" tanya Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya._

" _pakai jacketmu hyung" pinta Mingyu melembutkan suaranya._

 _Dengan santai Wonwoo membalikkan badannya menghadap kaca membenahi tatanan rambutnya kemudian menjawab perkataan Mingyu._

" _kau terlalu banyak mengaturku!" seru Wonwoo,terlihat dari nada yang ia gunakan Wonwoo tidak suka dengan cara Mingyu memperlakukannya seperti gadis._

 _Mingyu hanya menghela nafas, lalu berdiri mendekati Wonwoo. Mingyu berdiri didepan Wonwoo kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang._

" _aku bukan mengaturmu sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan" ucap Mingyu pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar mereka saat ini. Mingyu menaruh dagunya di pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu dengan cepat. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini._

" _kau terlalu banyak khawatir Mingyu-ya, aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu dan aku lebih tau tentang diriku" tutur Wonwoo dengan nada bicara terkesan lembut meskipun tatapannya datar. Mingyu dengan cepat membalikkan badan Wonwoo hingga mereka berhadapan lalu mengunci bibir Wonwoo. tangan Mingyu ia gunakan untuk mencengkram pinggang langsing Wonwoo._

 _Tak ada penolakan dari Wonwoo karena sama halnya dengan Mingyu, ia juga merindukan namja jangkung ini. Wonwoo perlahan menyeret Mingyu agar mendekat kepintu lalu mengunci pintu tersebut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ada member lain yang masuk. Lalu Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya keleher Mingyu._

 _Bukan ciuman panas, Mingyu hanya menghisap bibir bawa Wonwoo, memainkan ranum pink Wonwoo. bertahan selama kurang lebih empat menit, Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan telaten Mingyu membersihkan saliva nya yang membasahi bibir Wonwoo. "selalu kau yang mendominasi" cibir Wonwoo kesal._

" _kau harus lebih tinggi dariku baru bisa mendominasi hyung" ucap Mingyu meremehkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu, "ya! Aku lebih tua darimu"_

" _kau boleh lebih tua dari ku tapi aku lebih mampu membimbingmu" Mingyu berkata dengan genitnya. Wonwoo lagi-lagi memasang ancang-ancangnya hendak memukul Mingyu lagi namun tangannya ditahan Mingyu. "memimbing apa maksudmu?"_

" _kalau kau memukulku lalu aku amnesia sebelum membuktikannya kepadamu, bagaimana?" Mingyu menpoutkan bibirnya._

" _siapa peduli" Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang mencengkram tangannya dan memunggungi Mingyu._

" _tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu amnesia, pabo! Aku yang akan mmelindungimu" sambung Wonwoo bersamaan dengan langkah kakiya yang meninggalkan Mingyu dikamar. 'aku yang akan melindungimu lebih dulu hyung' ujarnya dalam hati._

"hah?" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo.

"rencana apa?" pertanyaan Wonwoo malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Mingyu.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli Wonu-hyung" Wonwoo mengikuti cara bicara Mingyu tadi. Mingyu ber ah ria. Ia mengerti sekarang apa maksud Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya cengengesan dibelakang.

"sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua hyung"

"jangan menjual namaku lagi Mingyu-ya". Sampai saat ini Wonwoo belum mengatakan apapun tentang pembicaraannya dengan Scoups,Hoshi dan Jun tempo lalu, ia tidak memiliki timing yang pas untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu. Ia takut Mingyu akan melakukan yang tidak tidak. Misalnya, ia nekad ingin memeberitahu member lain tentang hubungan mereka. tapi, Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh akan segera membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka secepatnya.

"yang menjual namamu siapa hyung, hm?" Mingyu menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo namun tidak serius, sedikit mempermainkan lawan bicaranya itu dengan memanja-manjakan suaranya.

"terserah saja lah" Wonwoo mempercepat tangannya dengan sesekali mengusap usap lengannya sendiri, efek dari angin malam.

"kau tidak ingin berdua denganku?" Mingyu bertanya dengan pura-pura merajuk saat dirinya tertinggal dibelakang.

"kakimu kan panjang, gunakanlah dengan semestinya!" seru Wonwoo dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun tidak sampai mengundang perhatian tetangga. Mingyu mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ia berhasil mengimbangi Wonwoo. sebetulnya kaki siapa sih yang lebih pendek disini.

"kau saja yang tidak mengizinkanku membuktikan semua fungsi tubuhku hyung", Wonwoo mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Mingyu pun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan anak ini'

"Mingyu-ya"

"hm?"

"keluarkan ponselmu" pinta Wonwoo, terkesan menyuruh. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya "untuk?"

"turn on kan recordermu", Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo ingin lakukan.

"sudah, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu yang benar-benar tidak tahu.

Wonwoo merampas ponsel Mingyu lalu mendekatkan ponsel tersebut kedepan mulutnya "karena kau sangat kelewat bodoh, terpaksa aku melakukan ini"

"Mingyu-ya aku tau kau sangat bodoh sampai harus membuatku mengatakan hal yang sama lebih dari 100kali, jadi untuk kali ini ingat! aku tidak ingin melakukan itu dengan bocah SMA yang belum lulus sekolah" Wonwoo lalu men-save hasil rekaman tadi dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepemiliknya. Saat ia paham apa maksud dari intruksi Wonwoo, Mingyu tertawa.

"bagaimana bisa ada pria imut sepertimu hyung" Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo.

"asal kau bisa jadi pintar dan tidak mesum, aku rela menjadi pria imut seperti yang ada didalam kepalamu kim" Wonwoo mendengus sebal. Tak ada pipi yang memerah untuk pria seperti Wonwoo, ia hanya menikmati perlakuan Mingyu kepada dirinya dan ia akan mengatakan tidak suka jika ia tidak nyaman dengan prilaku Mingyu.

"hyung coba kau pikir, apa ada orang yang tahan berdiam diri melihat kekasihnya semakin imut didepan matanya?" Mingyu kembali tertawa. Ini sungguh tidak lucu untuk Wonwoo.

"ada! Aku orangnya" jawab Wonwoo jutek

"jinjja? Meskipun aku dimasa depan sangat Sexy?" tanya Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo.

"dimasa depan aku akan menikahi seorang gadis yang lebih sexy darimu" jawab Wonwoo antusias. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sebelum kau menikahinya, aku yang akan menikahimu dulu hyung" ujar Mingyu tak ingin kalah dari Wonwoo antusiasnya.

"pabo! Kau pikir korea itu amerika"

"ah! Betul! Aku akan menculikmu lalu membawamu ke amerika dan besoknya kita akan menikah. Bagaimana Kim Wonwoo?"

"hn~ terserah kau saja" dengan malas Wonwoo merespon khayalan Mingyu yang menurutnya tidak mungkin terjadi. Wonwoo sendiri tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka namun ia juga tidak dapat melihat jalan didepan yang akan mereka lewati berdua dimasa depan. Di korea sendiri hubungan seperti mereka tidak akan mendapat dukungan dari masyarakat dan kebanyakan akan mengucilkan mereka ditambah mereka merupakan IDOL.

Mingyu kembali ke mode seriusnya saat melihat Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang merupakan lamaran secara tidak langsung " hyung kau sungguh tidak ingin bersama denganku dimasa depan?"

"hah? Bu-bukan seperti itu" Wonwoo gelagapan dan lagi-lagi ia mempercepat langkah kakinya "aku hanya tidak yakin apa yang terjadi dimasa depan, tapi! Jika kau mati lebih dulu, aku akan langsung meremukkan tulangmu Kim Mingyu"

Suasana hati Mingyu kembali membaik, Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi Wonwoo,lalu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar Hyung kesayangannya itu menempel padanya. Mingyu merangkul lengan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo, ia sibuk menoleh kekanan kekiri, kebelakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo terkejut karena Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik dirinya.

"ini akibat kau tidak mendengarkanku untuk membawa jacketmu" jawab Mingyu cuek. "aku lebih mengerti dirimu daripada dirimu sendiri hyung". Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, ia sangat nyaman dalam posisi mereka saat ini dan Wonwoo terlihat sangat menikmatinya. namun, Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, seperti mencar sesuatu. Ia merasa ada yang memerhatikan mereka, tidak ada orang. Mungkin hanya perasaanya saja.

"ah!aku tau! Kau tidak membawa jacket agar aku dapat memelukmu kan,hyung?aiyuuuh~ kau romantis juga" wajah datar Mingyu akhirnya mengembang kembali."tidak boleh?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sedikit menggoda Mingyu.

"andai saja kau bersikap manis seperti ini setiap saat hyung" Mingyu semakin mendekap Wonwoo.

"dalam mimpimu kim"

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen mereka, tentunya mereka kini tidak dalam posisi daling mendekap. Mingyu mengambil satu keranjang belanjaan yang disediakan disana. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang, dan ia menerima keranjang yang Mingyu berikan kepadanya. Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana memilih barang bagus selain dalam urusan snack dan fashion,ia sudah sangat ahli untuk itu.

"hyung, ikan" goda Mingyu sambil menyodor-nyodorkan Ikan yang terbungkus rapi dalam Mika.

"kalau kau tega, aku akan menghabiskannya untuk mu" Wonwoo menjauhkan ikan tersebut lalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terkekeh geli.

"Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo berteriak memanggil Mingyu, Wonwoo asik memilah sayur-sayuran.

"apa hyung?" Mingyu memerhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo.

"aku akan memakan ikan, sebagai gantinya aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari", tidak melihat bagaimana kondisi selada dan daun sesame yang ia ambil, Wonwoo langsung memasukkannya kedalam keranjang.

Mingyu menggeleng keras! "no! Sama saja kau membunuhku hyung, kau kejam", Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya

Gantian Wonwoo kini yang terbahak-bahak. "bocah" kata Wonwoo pelan sampai-sampai Mingyu tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu terperangah saat melihat isi keranjangnya "kau yang terbaik hyung, sayuran lanas pun kau tidak tau", wonwoo mengacuhkan pujian/? Mingyu.

Cukup menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk memilah bahan primer dan sekunder untuk barbeque, Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu kebagian snack. "sekalian saja aku beli, salah siapa bilang kalau aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ujar Wonwoo layaknya anak kecil.

Mingyu terkekeh "bilang saja kalau kau emang ingin mengisi stock snackmu hyung"

Potato chips, done!

Corn chips, done!

Lays, done!

q-tela,done!

Chocolate,done!

Potato stick,done!

Mingyu hanya bisa memerhatikan Wonwoo yang berbicara sendiri, dalam hati ia berkata 'ingat hyung tanganmu Cuma dua'

"ayo kekasir!" ajak Wonwoo saat ia telah selesai melakukan misinya.

"tidak sekalian untuk persediaan sebulan hyung?" sindir Mingyu, ia geleng-geleng sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo mendengus memajukan bibirnya "kau pikir siapa yang menghabiskan cemilanku?"

"aigoo~kyeomne! Ayo kita kekasir" tak ingin disalahkan lebih jauh, Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencoba menendang pantat Mingyu karena kesal namun diurungkan niatnya mengingat mereka berada ditempat umum. Bisa-bisa mereka dianggap akan berkelahi lalu diusir dari supermarket itu.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, Wonwoo pun meluaskan pandangannya mencari siapa yang mengikutinya. Namun ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Dan itu membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan Mingyu saat mereka berjalan ke apartemen. Mingyu juga langsung mengerti ketika Wonwoo memberitahunya kalau ada seseorang memerhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

"kalian lama sekali hyung" ujar Seungkwan yang merasa sangat bosan menunggu Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu.

"Jeonghan hyung belum kembali juga kan?" tanya Wonwoo saat tidak menemukan objek yang ia cari.

"Seungcheol hyung juga" tambah Mingyu.

"kau buta? Yang membuat arang itu siapa?" ujar Wonwoo yang ingin sekali mencuci mata Mingyu. Matanya yang bermasalah tapi kenapa Mingyu yang tidak jelas melihat.

"ada yang memanggilku?" Scoups menyumbulkan kepalanya dari pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka dengan balkon.

"tidak hyung" jawab Wonwoo Mingyu berbarengan. Radar seungkan aktif otomatis saat ia mendeteksi makanan. Matanya tertuju kepada plastik yang dijinjing Wonwoo.

"hyung" Wonwoo menoleh ke Seungkwan saat dongsaengnya itu memanggil namanya. Seungkwan menaikkan alisnya dan memainkan bibirnya serta dagunya untuk menunjuk segerombolan snack Wonwoo.

"ah! kau pilih saja kecuali coklat" Wonwoo mengerti kode dari seungkan langsung menyuguhkan plastik belanjaannya dan membukanya agar Seungkwan bisa memilih apa yang iaa suka.

"aku minta potato stick mu ya hyung" Seungkwan mengambil pilihannya.

"Seungkwan kau kasih, aku tidak" Mingyu ngedumel sebal.

"kau sangat rakus" ujar Wonwoo datar.

Seungkwan setelah mendapat snack dari Wonwoo langsung berjalan kekamar magnae cs untuk membagi snack tersebut ke magnae line seventeen yang lagi asik. Sedangkan Jun, Hoshi, Woozi fookus membantuk Scoups menyiapkan semua yang mereke butuhkan. Tak lama dari itu, Jisoo dan Jeonghan akhirnya pulang dengan soju dan wine ditangan mereka.

"hyung ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan mendekati Scoups. Scoups yang sibuk membuat arang menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Wonu-ya, kau bantu Mingyu membersihkan daging dan sayuran saja"

"andwae!" tolak Mingyu cepat hingga membuat Joshua dan Jeonghan yang baru sampai terheran.

"hyung, aku bisa mencuci daging dan sayuran sendiri kok. Jangan Wonu-hyung! Asal kau tahu hyung, tadi Wonu-hyung memilih sayuran lanas. Apa jadinya kalau dia yang mencuci sayuran?bisa-bisa hanya tersisah batangnya saja nanti. Andwae!", Wonwoo menatap datar Mingyu yang masih meracau. Mingyu celingukan, kemudian mendekati Jeonghan dan merangkul Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Jeonghan bingung.

"aku dengan Jeonghan hyung saja mencucinya" ujar Mingyu dengan sumringah dan itu sedikit menganggu Wonwoo.

"terserah kau saja" balas Scoups. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu sebentar lalu memunggunginya dan mendekati Jun yang sedang membahas koreografi dengan Hoshi. Hoshi, Jun,Wonwoo dan Joshua merupakan team bersih-bersih yang bertugas merapikan bekas makan mereka. oleh karena itu mereka santai guna menyimoan energi.

"Wonu-hyung, andwaeyeo!" Mingyu beraegyo saat Wonwoo merangkul Jisoo yang juga baru ingin bergabung. Wonwoo hanya menangkat kedua bahunya saja dan duduk disamping Jun dan Joshua. Mingyu menjalani tugasnya dengan mood yang jelek terbukti ketika Jeonghan mengajaknya bercanda, Mingyu dengan malas menanggapinya. Jeonghan mengerti situasi yang terjadi hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah barbeque party seventeen selesai dan tim Hoshi juga sudah selesai membereskan kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan, jam 11.30 KST, member seventeen duduk santai diruang TV mereka. namun ada satu manusia tampan yang terpengaruh alkohol, yaitu Jun. Para member mengasingkan Jun ke atas sofa hitam mereka. walaupun sedikit meracau dalam bahasa mandarin, baik Minghao yang mengerti maupun member lainnya hanya menghiraukan pria tampan itu.

Mingyu dengan paksa meminta Dino agar bertukar tempat dan kini Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo. sepertinya Mingyu akan menggunakan keberanian yang dua tahun ini ia tabung. Mingyu menghela nafas panjangnya sesekali,efek dari nervous. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dan bertanya "ada apa dengan mu?"(diterjemahkan: kau baik-baik saja, Mingyu-ya?) dan member lainnya ikut menatap Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri menjadi salah tingkah ketika seluruh mata menuju kepadanya.

"Aku dan Wonu berpacaran!"

Satu kalimat pendek yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Mingyu sukses membuat mata semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu terbelalak dan khusus untuk Wonwoo , jantungnya pun ingin sekali rasanya menerjang tulang didadanya. Wonwoo sangat terkejut, ia bahkan belum memberitahu Mingyu tentang hubungan mereka yang telah diketahui oleh Scoups, Jun, Hoshi dan Jeonghan.

Mingyu menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil mengatakan apa yang ia ingin beritahu kepada para member, agar kejadian Joshua yang merangkul Wonwoo atau sebaliknya seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi. oh Mingyu!apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Wonwoo tadi-_-.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mingyu-ya" ujar Wonwoo tertawa hambar, ia berharap member yang tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka hanya menganggap omongan Mingyu itu sebagai lelucon di tengah malam.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"setelah ku pikir-pikir, mereka harus tau yang sebenarnya hyung. Karena mereka keluarga kita. Kita sudah lama bersama dan aku rasa mereka akan mengerti" Mingyu berkata dengan tenangnya, tidak ada raut kepanikan yang tergambar diwajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Wonwoo lalu berganti menatap member lainnya yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU INI KIM MINGYU!" suara teriakan Jeonghan memecah keheningan, Jeonghan menutup telinga dino. Dino yang sebelumnya menyelesaikan tugas sekolah juga sangat saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"hyung! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil" Dino kesal terrhadap Jeonghan, ia juga berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Jeonghan tak menggubris Dino dan menurunkan tangannya.

Scoups mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Hoshi dalam hati berkata 'tuhan jauhkan kami dari kiamatmu'

Jeonghan 'tidurkan aku sejenak tuhan'

"Mingyu-ya, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Scoups pada akhirnya.

Mingyu menangkap mata Scoups yang menatapnya lurus,Mingyu sudah sangat siap ia tidak ragu. Dan ia ingin mereka mendapat kebebasan disini. Karena cinta tidak salah.

"kita ini keluargakan?kalian adalah keluarga yang sangat penting untuk ku tapi cintaku untuk lelaki ini (mengacungkan tangan Wonwoo) juga sangat sangat utama diatas segalanya. Aku ingin melindunginya, cinta kami. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat tiba waktunya untuk kami berdua dimana kami tidak cukup kuat menjaga cinta ini. Karena itu aku minta kepada kalian untuk mendukung kami, dan membantu kami untuk menjaga cinta ini. Aku tahu bagaimana status kami di masyarakat, aku juga yakin kalian merasa terganggu dengan hubungan aneh ini. Tapi hyung! Cinta tidak pernah salah, walaupun membutakan tetapi dapat memandu kita ke rumah tempat kita pulang sampai kita mati" Mingyu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan tertegun menatap Mingyu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi dewasa dari Mingyu. Dan kadar cintanya semakin bertambah.

"untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku mencintai seseorang, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah rumahku. Hyung aku minta maaf kalau aku menimbulkan masalah disaat kita baru saja debut. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat pria sloth ini terbebani" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya. "sebentar hyung" Seungkwan memasuki kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan boneka thomas yang ia dapat dari fans saat melakukan Seventeen Project sebulan yang lalu.

BUAAGH!

Seungkwan melemparkan boneka tersebut tetap ke wajah Mingyu. Raut wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi asem. Sebelum Mingyu protes, Seungkwan berbicara nol koma sekian detik lebih cepat darinya. Wonwoo menatap kejadian itu tak percaya.

"aku bosan menunggu mu jujur hyung. Aku kesal karena kau tidak mengatakan itu kepadaku, aku marah karena kau berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari ku. Padahal dulu apapun masalahmu kau selalu bercerita kepadaku. Dan sekarang, kau sok puitis agar terlihat keren didepan Wonu-hyung? Astaga! Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan huh?"

"kau sendiri yang tidak menganggap kami keluarga hyung" sambung Vernon menambahi ucapan Seungkwan.

Semua orang bergantian menatap Seungkwan dan Vernon.

"Scoups hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Hoshi hyung dan Jun hyung, kalian pikir hanya kalian yang ingin menjaga mereka. apa mereka berdua hanya merupakan keluarga kalian saja? Dan Wonwoo hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu aku juga ingin kau membagi masalahmu padaku?", Seungkwan mulai terisak. Hoshi bangkit dari duduknya dan menenangkan Seungkwan.

Wonwoo ikut berdiri dan memeluk Seungkwan. "ya! Mengapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Wonwoo lembut.

"apa hanya aku, Minghao, dino, Woozi dan Joshua hyung saja yang tidak tau disini?" DK memasang wajah kesalnya.

"ku pikir yang jadi korban disini hanya kami. Keluarga yang kalian lupakan" ujar Woozi tak kalah emosinya. Joshua mengelus punggung Woozi agar pria mungil itu menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi" tambah dino diakhir.

"aku sangat marah hingga aku bingung mau bicara apa. Mengapa kalian bisa mengatakan kita saudara jika masih ada rahasia seperti ini. Melindungi? Apa kalian berlomba untuk menjadi super hero? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan ditinggalkan oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sebagai member tertua" dengan suara lembutnya Joshua mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya.

"ani! Bukan maksud kami bertiga seperti itu. kami hanya tidak ingin masalah ini terdengar sampai ke orang-orang dipledis" Jeonghan melakukan pembelaan terhadap mereka bertiga.

"aku pikir semakin sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, semakin baik dan tidak menganggu debut kita. Dan meskipun akan terbongkar, aku ingin rahasia ini terbongkar langsung dari mulut Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu. maaf jika aku meragukan kalian, tapi aku sungguh ingin mencoba melindungi keluarga ini. Melindungi mimpi kita, aku tidak berambisius menjadi hero atau apapun. Aku bersumpah!" Scoups memberi tanggapan atas pernyataan dari para member.

Gantian Mingyu yang terbengong. Mengapa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa sipemeran utama berasa pemeran sampingan bagi Mingyu. mengapa ia merasa,hanya dia yang polos disini. Mengapa dia merasa dia juga menjadi korban rahasia disini. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Wonwoo mendudukkan Seungkwan. Dan ia meraih boneka thomas yang menjadi korban Seungkwan.

BUAGH!

Kali ini Wonwoo yang memukul kepala Mingyu dengan boneka tersebut.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau mau memberiku serangan jantung diusia muda? Aish! Pabo! Seharusnya kau membiarkanku cerita dulu baru kau memberitahu mereka" Mingyu mengelus kepalanya dan merasa dongkol sendiri.

"Wonu tenang!" Scoups mengisyaratkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo agar lelaki itu kembali duduk ti tempatnya.

"Mingyu-ya apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya atas permintaanmu tadi? kurasa kau tidak perlu memohon untuk itu, kau lihatkan ikatan kita sungguh luar biasa" Jeonghan menengahi sekaligus mengakhiri situasi yang menegang ini.

"maksudnya apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo.

"apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu hingga kau menjadi bodoh?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Butuh sekian detik untuk Mingyu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jeonghan tadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. "terimakasih banyak hyung, Seungkwan, dino,Seokmin,The8,Vernon"

"aku berjanji akan lebih terbuka dari kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Wonwoo menimpali, ia ikut bungkuk 90 derajat tepat disisi kanan Mingyu.

Semua member menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka. suasana tidak semencekam tadi, tidak juga canggung. Mingyu sesekali mencuri pandang ke Wonwoo yang juga terrlihat bahagia meskipun wajahnya jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Wonwoo menyimpan rahasia mereka selama dua tahun. Eh!TUNGGU! ada sesuatu yang Mingyu masih tidak mengerti.

"TUNGGU! Bagaimana Scoups hyung,Jeonghan hyung, Hoshi hyung, Jun hyung, Seungkwan dan Vernon mengetahui hubungan kami?" tanya Mingyu yang tingkat penasarannya sudah ditingkat tertinggi. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo,namun Wonwoo malah mengerahkan pendangan Mingyu ke arah mereka yang menjadi tersangka.

Mingyu menatap Scoups, namun Scoups menunjuk Hoshi, sedangkan Hoshi wajah nya memerah saat mengingat pertama kali ia melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bercumbu mesra dikamar mereka.

"saat itu, aku melihat kalian sedang itu( tangan Hoshi menirukan mereka sedang ciuman"

"omo!" Mingyu terkejut, mengapa ia tidak mengunci pintu saat itu. sedangkan Wonwoo berblushing ria.

"lalu aku menceritakan nya ke Jun lalu Jeonghan hyung datang dan memaksa kami menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi,setelah itu kami mengamati kalian"

"dan mereka bertiga akhirnya melaporkan kepada ku" sambung Scoups lagi "tapi, aku juga terkejut saat Seungkwan dan Vernon tiba-tiba mengetahui hubungan kalian"

"aaaaah! Itu" Vernon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya malah mengisyaratkan Seungkwan agar menyambung ceritanya.

"saat kita ke supermarket, karena Jeonghan hyung menyuruh kami cepat aku jadi melupakan dompet ku hyung, dan aku meminta Hansol untuk menemaniku mengambil dompet"

"bagaimana aku tidak tahu" Jeonghan merutuki kecerobohannya saat itu.

"aku juga bilang keMingyu hyung kalau kami akan kembali duludan menyusul kalian", Mingyu membenarkan ucapan Seungkwan.

"pantas saja kalian ketinggalan dibelakang" dino menimpali.

"lalu, saat kami membuka pintu, tidak ada yang merespon. Jadi kami berdua berpikir, pasti kalian sedang membahas masalah penting sampai tidak sadar kalau kami kembali. Tapi saat kami ingin keluar, aku mendengar kalian membahas Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu hyung"

"hyung jadi kau juga merahasiakan ini dari ku?" tanya Mingyu hampir seperti rengekan anak kecil. Wonwoo tidak merespon Mingyu, ia memilih untuk mencueki kekasihnya itu.

"tapi kami langsung keluar, pasti ini alasan Jeonghan hyung membawa kami semua keluar"

"pantas saja kalian menatapku secara misterius" ujar Mingyu sambil menangguk imut. Sebenarnya yang uke siapa sih?-_-

"kau sadar hyung?" tanya Vernon

"tentu saja"

"Wonu hyung, aku beri satu rahasia Mingyu-hyung!" kata Seungkwan bersemangat. Perasaan Mingyu tidak enak saat melihat ekspresi Seungkwan.

"rahasia apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

"saat hari valentine tahun lalu, Mingyu hyung mendapat coklat dari seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelasku. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu itu, ia dengan gembiranya menerima coklat itu dan kami menghabiskan coklat itu saat pulang sekolah"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sinis, Mingyu hanya tersenyum polos, namun Seungkwan kembali memanasi Wonwoo, anggap saja ini pembalasan dari Seungkwan karena Mingyu yang meragukan kesetiaannya.

"dan kata cewek itu, Mingyu mengatakan 'terimakasih, aku sangat senang mendapat coklat dari mu. Semangat dalam mengejar impianmu!"

Wonwoo telah mencapai kekesalan tingkat akut. Ia cemburu karena Mingyu mengatakan hal manis seperti itu kedapa cewek yang memberinya coklat. Padahal saat tahun lalu ia bertanya kepada Mingyu berapa coklat yang ia dapat, Mingyu mengatakan ia tidak menerima satupun bahkan ia menolak satu cewek.

"aku ngantuk! Aku tidur duluan ya"

"Aku juga" Jeonghan menyusul Jisoo kekamar

"aku ikut" Scoups ikut membuntuti Jeonghan.

"Hansolie, dino, th8 hyung ayo" Seungkwan tersenyum jahil kepada Mingyu sebelum mengajak mereka kekamar.

"Jeonghan hyung aku ikut" DK dengan cepat menyusul 95line.

"aku tidak ikut campur" Woozi juga ikut berdiri lalu masuk kekamar nya bersama maknae line.

Tak ingin berlama-lama didalam kekelaman Mingyu, Hoshi tanpa suara masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Jun yang terdampar disofa.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Wonwoo manja "hyuuung~, maaf kan aku yaaa"

Wonwoo tidak mengubris.

"hyuuuung~' Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo paksa, Wonwoo tetap tidak mengubris.

"ya! Kim Wonwoo!"Mingyu memukul-mukul manja dada Wonwoo layaknya cewek yang sedang bermanja manja minta maaf kepada kekasihnya.

"Jeon Mingyu!" seru Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"tidak buruk juga" gumam Mingyu.

"benarkan?" Wonwoo melunak.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, sungguh!" Mingyu semakin mendekap Wonwoo, Wonwoo mencoba untuk memberontak namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan Mingyu.

"ngh! Aku tau, jadi lepaskan aku. Sesak Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo menggeliat dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"jangan mendesah hyung, nanti aku ikutan sesak" bisik Mingyu seduktif.

"ya! Bocah mesum" hardik Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu mengutuk dirinya yang kelewat mesum, mengapa bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi turn on. Salahkan Wonwoo yang memancingnya. Wonwoo sebetulnya menyadari itu.

"bersabar lah Mingyu-ya, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu bukan hanya fisikmu tetapi semua yang ada pada dirimu" Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu singkat. Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo kemudian menempelkan hidung nya pada hidung Wonwoo. "aku bisa melihat itu dari matamu hyung"

"ja! Kau tidur sana", Wonwoo yang tak ingin menyiksa Mingyu menangguk imut.

"tapi, kau tidak ingin ku bantu?" Wonwoo kasian kepada Mingyu yang harus berjuang tersenyum manis menampakkan gingsulnya, "kau ingin ku makan, hm?"

"ani! Kalau gitu aku tidur duluan"

"hm, sana masuk"

Wonwoo berdiri memunggungi Mingyu namun berbalik lagi "Mingyu-ya, tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu kalau kau selalu seperti ini. Untuk itu kurangi sedikit kadar kemesumanmu"

"kurangi juga kadar keseksianmu hyung" cibir Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Bagaimana tidak menggoda kalau Wonwoo memakai kaos panjang tipis hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang dilapisi singlet. Mingyu dengan berat hati masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan masalah privacynya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/discontinue?

Gaes, ao kok jadi ga semangat mau up. Ini sengaja up tgl 25 tengah malam, karena ao kehilangan motivasi. Karena hanya beberapa orang yang RnR ao jadi merasa kalian tidak nyaman/suka dengan karya ao. Yang RnR thank you so much...love you gaes.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan ao UP tergantung banyaknya review yang masuk ya...

Kalau ao rasa sudah mencukupi, ao akan up tanggal 30 September 2016.

Thanks gaes!

R

N

R


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 "You R so mean..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jigeumkaji SAY THE NAME!"

"SEVENTEEN!GAMSAHAMNIDA"

Para member menuruni anak tangga satu persatu meninggalkan tempat mereka melakukan fansigning. FS kali ini mereka lakukan di daerah busan. Teriakan dari para fans yang tidak merelakan kepergian mereka pun mendominasi tempat itu. suasana kembali hening saat mereka benar-benar tidak melihat punggung para member lagi yang telah memasuki ruang yang disediakan untuk mereka beristirahat. Meskipun sedang lelah, wajah personil seventeen sangat sumringah. Mereka seperti mengisi ulang baterai yang ada pada diri mereka saat melakukan FS tadi.

Jeonghan,Joshua dan Jun sibuk memonitoring penampilan mereka tadi melalui tablet mereka. Sungkwan, DK, Hoshi dan Dino asik kepada dunia mereka sendiri, dengan suara tawa mereka yang mendominasi. Ntah apa yang mereka bahas hingga heboh seperti itu. Woozi, The8 dan Scoups telihat memanjakan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, ntah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat sesuatu. Itu mengapa para member sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"hyung, mengapa kau mendiami ku?" tanya Mingyu untuk kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo yang risih terhadap Mingyu mencengkram bahu Mingyu.

"aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, agar kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan pria ataupun wanita lain" Wonwoo mengucapkan kata perkata dari mulutnya tepat didepan wajah Mingyu dengan penekanan ditiap katanya. Semua member yang mendengar,saling tatap.

"y-ya! Kau sedang bercanda kan hyung" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Tidak ada keraguan dimata Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng " tentu saja aku serius"

"waaaeee?" Mingyu tidak terima atas keputusan sepihak Wonwoo itu.

"tidak ada alasan khusus" jawab Wonwoo tenang. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo tiba-tiba hingga Wonwoo terkejut.

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Mingyu hampir seperti bisikan.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh!" jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"HAH!? Jadi kenapa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Mingyu lagi. sungguh, Mingyu mulai depresi karena Wonwoo. padahal saat FS mereka baik-baik saja bahkan mereka saling melempar senyum jika berjauhan terlebih mereka duduk bersebelahan tadi. jadi, dimana salah Mingyu? kalau diingat-ingat lagi, seharusnya Mingyu yang marah karena tadi Jun dan Wonwoo sempat melakukan fan service dengan membuat heart sign berdua. Tapi Mingyu menyikapi itu dengan dewasa, itukan hanya fanservice!

"kau jujur saja hyung, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?" sekali lagi Mingyu bertanya.

"sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, aku akan menjahit mulutmu Kim Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo lebih ketus dari tadi. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo lebih erat terhirup aroma rambut pria emo itu, mint!hmm.. sangat menenangkan.

"ANDWAE! hyung katakan apa alasanmu berkata seperti ini?" pinta Mingyu yang tak tahu harus apa lagi. Mingyu awalnya yakin kalau Wonwoo hanya bercanda , namun Mingyu juga dapat melihat keseriusan dari Wonwoo.

"hanya ingin mengujimu" Wonwoo tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Mingyu.

SSRRRR!

Pupil Mingyu membesar, begitu juga member yang mendengar drama Mingyu yang sebelumnya seperti genderang mau perang kini berdesir lega, meskipun sangat kesal karena dikerjain Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak bisa marah karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Wonwoo saat ini serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Mingyu benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo. tapi bagaimana bisa Wonwoo bercanda sampai begitu jauh. Hebat juga Wonwoo hingga mereka juga masuk dalam sandiwara saksi mata ditempat, kemampuan akting Wonwoo sepertinya mampu menerobos nominasi aktor di Grammy Award.

"kau keterlaluan hyung" Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. dalam hati Wonwoo mengucap syukur.

"dengarkan aku dulu, tadi ada seorang fans bertanya, bagaimana jika dia berkencan denganmu?"

"ooh~ jadi kau cemburu" goda Mingyu.

"sedikit"

"tidak ada yang melarangmu kalau banyak, jadi kau jawab apa?" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar duduk disebelahnya.

"aku jawab , fighting!" Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil,Mingyu mengumpat kekasihnya ini yang telah berani-beraninya tidak menakar keimutannya. Wonwoo sungguh menggemaskan saat ia menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Mingyu ingin melahap pipi Wonwoo.

"aku sungguh ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi hyung"

"untung saja kau tidak lihat" jawab Wonwoo datar, ia menengguk air meneral Mingyu yang berada diatas meja.

"iya kalau aku melihatnya tadi, aku takut kalau aku akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu hyung" Mingyu masih saja menggoda Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, dan Mingyu pun terdiam.

.

.

"hyung besok kita bisa mulai mengerjakan projek kita untuk mini album kedua" kata Woozi kepada Scoups. Mereka lagi makan malam, tidak direstoran melainkan di apartement mereka.

"rasannya baru kemarin kita debut dan sekarang kita sudah mulai mempersiapakan comeback mini album kedua" seungkwan bergumam sambil memainkan supitnya.

"boo! Jangan mainkan supit mu, kalau masuk kedalam pot samgyeopsal bagaimana?" Jeonghan memarahi kelakuan dongsaengnya yang sangat berisik itu,kebiasan seungkwan, kalau tidak pena yang ia mainkan ya supit. seungkwan hanya cengingisan tanpa dosa.

"aku sudah menulis lirik rap untuk dua lagu yang kau berikan minggu lalu, besok bisa kita koreksi" kata Wonwoo kepada Woozi

"waah, aku saja belum" ujar Mingyu yang menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aku juga hyung" tambah Vernon. Mingyu dan vernon mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Woozi.

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu pelan "jangan malas! Kerjakan pekerjaanmu", Mingyu hanya bermanyun ria. "neeeeee"

"performance team besok ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi aku akan bergabung dengan kalian lusa jihoon-ah, hyung" kata Hoshi

"setelah pemotretan aku akan kechina untuk mengisi program tv disana hyung" jun menambahi.

"kalau begitu sisanya akan ikut ke studio" Woozi mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

MEANIE at Morning

Performance team telah meninggalkan apartement mereka jam 8 pagi tadi, kemudian disusul Woozi dan Scoups. Kini bersisahkan Vernon,DK, Seungkwan, Jeonghan,Jisoo, Mingyu dan Wonwoo didalam apartement mereka.

"sepertinya aku juga akan keruangan latihan" jisoo bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukan gitarnya ke tas gitar hitam miliknya.

"aku ikut, berlama lama disini membuatku ngantuk hyung" ujar DK yang telah berkali-kali menguap.

"katanya tadi mau pergi bersama" kata Jeonghan yang sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi dan dibantu dengan seungkwan dan Wonwoo.

"lagu yang Woozi berikan kepadaku kemarin sangat sulit ku pahami melodinya, jadi aku ingin meminta dia mengajariku"

Jeonghan ber-o- ria ketika Joshua memberitahu alasan mengapa ia ingin pergi pagi-pagi begini.

"aaah~ aku sangat malas hari ini hyung, aku ingin tidur seharian" racau Vernon sambil merenggangkan otot-otonya persis seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur.

"aku juga" Mingyu meniru apa yang dilakukan vernon "aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan ku tulis"

"hyung, bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan manusia gelap itu", Wonwoo tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata seungkwan yang mengejek Mingyu.

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab wonwno ditengah tawanya.

"kau sendiri, hati-hati saja" Jeonghan menyenggol lengan seungkwan.

"aku? Berhati-hati untuk apa hyung?" tanya seungkwan polos.

"kau kan sedang dekat dengan vernon" goda Jeonghan,Wonwoo dan Jeonghan cekikikan melihat ekspresi bodoh seungkwan yang terkejut atas candaan Jeonghan.

Seungkwan tertawa mirip seperti pemeran antagonis di tv "astaga hyung kau seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip sekarang", Jeonghan melirik seungkwan tidak terima.

"aku masih normal hyung" kata seungkwan menambahi. Kini gantian Wonwoo yang melirik seungkwan dengan sinis kemudian berdehem. Seungkwan mengacungkan Vsign tepat diwajah Wonwoo.

"simple tapi tepat sasaran " Wonwoo ngedumel pura-pura kesal.

"hyung, nanti kalian bertiga duluan saja. Aku dan Mingyu akan menyusul kalian nanti, aku ingin membantunya dulu sebelum ke studio" kata wonwoo tak lama kemudian.

"sip! Terserah kau saja, asal tiang itu tidak membuat Woozi mengamuk karena pekerjaannya belum selesai"

Mereka bertiga benar-benar mengacuhkan dua pria malas yang tengah berbaring, meracau, mengeluh tidak jelas karena kehabisan ide. Dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak menyadari saat DK dan Joshua berpamitan tadi.

"Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo memukul-mukul kecil betis Mingyu, namun Mingyu tidak merasa terusik. Wonwoo mencoba lebih sabar lagi. ia menaikkan level pukulannya pada paha Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya! Kim Mingyu! kau ini ketiduran atau niat tidur sih",Wonwoo menampar pipi Mingyu pelan.

"eung~" Mingyu membuka matanya dan langsung menangkap manik Wonwoo yang berada tepat diatas mukanya.

"aigoo~ tidurmu nyenyak sekali". Iseng, Wonwoo menusuk-nusuk pipi Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"loh! Yang lain kemana hyung?" tanya Mingyu linglung saat menyadari ruangan tersebut sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu" jawab Wonwoo masih memainkan pipi Mingyu. Mingyu sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"hoaam~ (Mingyu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya) sekarang jam berapa hyung?"

"jam 9.20"

"masih jam setengah sepuluh juga" Mingyu mengatakannya berasa tidak ada dosa pada dirinya sekarang.

"HAH?! Apa kau mau mendapatkan belaian mesra gitar Jihoon?" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya. Ia menatap Mingyu tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa anak didepannya ini begitu tenang. Belum lagi Scoups yang dapat dipastikan akan memarahi mereka jika mereka belum juga menyelesaikan lirik untuk bagian rap mereka.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo secara paksa hingga pria emo itu kini berada diatas Mingyu.

"YA!" Wonwoo menarik paksa dirinya dari kuasa mingyu.

"Ssst!" Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk diam.

"jangan macam-macam Kim Mingyu!" ancam Wonwoo saat Mingyu mulai menyusupkan tanganya ke punggung Wonwoo. 'sangat imut'batin Mingyu.

"aku Cuma ingin satu macam, yaitu Kim Wonwoo" goda Mingyu. Wonwoo mendorong pipi Mingyu kesamping karena kesal.

"maaf kalau aku bukan Kim Wonwoo" ujar Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu menangkupkan tangannya kewajah Wonwoo hingga jarak diantara mereka berkisar 4cm.

"kalau kau ingin, aku bisa merubahmu menjadi Kim Wonwoo sekarang, hyung" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

"sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk bersabar hingga umur mu 20 tahun"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya " apa bedanya melakukannya sekarang dengan melakukannya nanti saat aku berumus 20, apa kau meragukan milikku? Kau berpikir di umur 20 milikku semakin membesar,begitukan?", mata Wonwoo membesar dua kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya, bagaimana bisa Mingyu masuk ke salah satu SMA terbaik di Seoul dengan kebodohan akutnya ini. Wonwoo menatap lekat manik Mingyu.

"dengar ya sayang" Wonwoo membuat suaranya semanis selembut mungkin dengan harapan Mingyu kali ini bisa mengerti perkataanya.

"kado apa yang ingin kau dapatkan diulang tahun mu yang ke-20?"

"SIM" Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya, sabar Jeon Wonwoo. Betul kalau Mingyu ingin memiliki sim, karena itu merupakan keinginnya sejak ia pertama kali melihat L infinite yang bersungguh-sungguh mendapatkan SIM hanya untuk Drama yang ia bintangi. Bukankah itu sangat keren, L melakukan semuanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Itulah yang Mingyu pikirkan.

"hanya SIM? Aku tidak bisa memberimu SIM Mingyu-ya, SIM itu akan kau dapatkan dengan usahamu sendiri"

Mingyu terlihat berpikir, "aku ingin menemui orangtuamu dan meminta restu mereka hyung" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo mengerutkan hidungnya, ia mendengus kesal.

"kau mau aku dicoret dari kartu keluarga, hm?" tanya Wonwoo masih berusaha lembut.

"kalau begitu, kita akan buat kartu keluarga yang baru hyung. Hanya kita berdua yang ada di dalamnya"

Wonwoo merubah posisinya jadi menduduki perut Mingyu "YA! Kau menguji kesabaranku ya?!" bentak Wonwoo yang tidak tahan lagi karena ulah Mingyu yang dari tadi membuatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu mengalungkan tangannya keleher Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo lagi hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Mingyu mengulum bibir bawah Wonwoo yang menurut Mingyu sangat manis rasanya, padahal Wonwoo tidak memakai lipbalm atau apapun. Tangan Mingyu menekan kepala Wonwoo agar membantunya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, namun tidak membalas perlakuan Mingyu. Puas menikmati permen yupi milik Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas bibir Wonwoo.

"aku hanya menginginkan kau selalu ada disampingku hyung, itu akan menjadi kado terindah dari orang yang terindah didalam hidupku hyung. Kau tidak perlu memberiku tubuhmu dihari ulang tahunku karena aku mencintaimu bukan untuk nafsuku. Aku mencintaimu, meskipun kau tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhmu sedikitpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung"

Wonwoo terenyuh mendengar Mingyu berbicara seperti itu, Mingyu yang dewasa bukan Mingyunya yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Mingyu dan mengisap aroma tubuh Mingyu dalam-dalam, Mingyu ikut memeluk Wonwoo. meskipun Wonwoo berada diatasnya, Mingyu tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Mungkin karena Wonwoo yang ringan.

"ternyata masih ada kepintaran yang menyangkut dikepalamu",Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar cibiran wonwoo yang dia anggap pujian.

"kalau begitu,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku, kau tetap mencintaiku kan? " canda Wonwoo.

"tentu saja! Itu kalau kau tega membiarkanku bermain sendirian" jawab Mingyu putus asa.

Wonwoo tertawa puas, ntah mengapa sikap Mingyu yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin mencintai lelaki jangkung nan gelap ini. Rasanya mustahil jika ia harus melepas Mingyu untuk orang lain. Meskipun beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk ilfill terhadap Mingyu, justru semakin membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran Mingyu. sepertinya tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdirnya.

"mau bermain sebentar ? sepertinya tidak masalah jika kita kestudio jam 11" Mingyu tersenyum lebar, mimpi apa dia mendapat sarapan dijam segini.

"tapi jangan coba-coba memasukan barangmu kedalamku, setidaknya tunggu kau lulus Sekolah"

"siap komandan!" Mingyu menegakkan Wonwoo lalu menarik Wonwoo ke kamar mereka.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu yang sudah sempit ini, Mingyu langsung menaruk dagu Wonwoo dan melahap ranum Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mengigit bibir Wonwoo, takut jika meninggalkan bekas disana dan berujung mereka di ceramahi oleh Scoups.

Mingyu mengemut bibir Wonwoo sebentar sebelum ia menuntun Wonwoo agar membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Mingyu bergulat dengan lidahnya. Perperangan lidah pun terjadi hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berasal dari saliva mereka yang menyatu.

Mingyu menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Wonwoo, ia meraba-raba dada Wonwoo hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"ngh~" desah Wonwoo ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka saat Mingyu menggelitik nipple kirinya.

Mingyu menghentikan permainan lidah mereka, ia menangkupkan tangannya kewajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena kenakalan tangan Mingyu yang memainkan nipplenya tadi. "wajahmu sangat imut jika memerah seperti ini hyung" Mingyu memberi ciuman didahi Wonwoo.

"sampai kapan kau mau menggodaku Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"tidak lama lagi acara menggodaku akan berakhir hyung" Mingyu membuka kaos Wonwoo hingga mengekspos Dada pucat Wonwoo dan ABS Wonwoo yang sedikit lagi terlihat jelas. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo bak anak koala yang digendung induknya sambil mengecup bibir Wonwoo berkali-kali. Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo diranjangnya agar memudahkan dirinya menghisap nipple mungil Wonwoo.

"ngh~ " Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Mingyu menghisap nipplenya, tak ingin merasa ia saja yang terpuaskan disini, tangan Wonwoo meremas-remas adik Mingyu yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hmmhh..Mingyu-ya aku akan melepas celanamu, kasian adikmu terkekang didalam" Wonwoo sedikit mendorong Mingyu agaria dapat melepaskan celana Mingyu namun tidak menganggu kegiatan Wonwoo pada nipplenya.

"ekhmmh..." lenguhan keluar dari mulut Mingyu saat Wonwoo berhasil membebaskan adik Mingyu dan mulai mengurutnya pelan. Mingyu menjilati setiap inchi dada Wonwoo dan sengaja tidak memberi kissmark didada Wonwoo karena mereka setelah ini harus kembali bekerja.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap sentuhan Mingyu atas dirinya. Mingyu jongkok di depan penis Wonwoo yang juga telah bangun dan seperti berjerit kepada Mingyu agar Mingyu segera melepaskan kurungan itu. dengan ligat, Mingyu menanggalkan semua celana Wonwoo. kini Wonwoo benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya sedangkan Mingyu masih mengenai kaos.

Mingyu melebarkan paha Wonwoo dan membiarkan penis Wonwoo menunjuk tepat ke wajahnya. Ia menyentil milik Wonwoo, si empunya hanya tersenyum simpul. Mingyu mulai mengurut penis Wonwoo dengan pelan. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya agar menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya dibelakang.

"mhh...cepat mingh..gyuhh.." pinta Wonwoo terbata-bata karena ia tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mingyu mulai menaikkan kecepatan tangannya, menuruti permintaan Wonwoo kesayangannya itu.

"aahh~ ...ahh~... mmhh~...aahhh~..." desahan Wonwoo semakin menjadi saat Mingyu memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Mingyu dan Mingyu mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang sama cepatnya dengan sebelumya.

"nngghhh...minnghhh..." Wonwoo ikut membantu memaju mundurkan kepala Mingyu.

"akhh!" Wonwoo tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu menggigit penisnya.

"mmmhh...minghh..gyuhhh..." Wonwoo semakin menekan kepala Mingyu saat ia mulai merasakan puncaknya.

"ouuuuhhhh~aah~aaaaahhhh~" Wonwoo kembali tersentak saat ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya. Dan Mingyu tidak menelan sperma Wonwoo, ia menunggu Wonwoo siap kembali baru ia meminta bayaran dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu hingga Mingyu tertidur diranjangnya, Wonwoo menempelkan bibir mereka, mereka kembali beraduh lidah setelah Mingyu membagi sperma Wonwoo ke pemiliknya. Dan Wonwoo membalas perlakuan Mingyu kepada dirinya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"ya! Kalian lama sekali!" Scoups meninggikan suaranya saat ia akhirnya melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu memasuki studio.

"maaf hyung, aku lupa membawa print out lirikku jadi kami balik lagi" Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan Scoups dengan kebohongannya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan atau,tidak mungkin ia menjual nama Mingyu untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"aku meminta wonu hyung untuk menemaniku mencari inspirasi hyung" Mingyu menunjukkan hasil karyanya yang hanya memakan waktu setengah jam setelah permainan mereka tadi kepada Scoups. "aku baru menyelesaikan satu, yang satu lagi besok pasti selesai hyung".

"vernon bagaimana hyung?" tanya Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan sosok vernon.

"anak itu sedang ketaman bersama seungkwan"

"mereka bermain?" tanya Mingyu ingin tahu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hidup vernon tenang kalau ia ternyata bermain ditaman dan tidak menyelesaikan tuganya.

"vernon meminta seungkwan agar menemaninya ketaman untuk mencari ide" Woozi yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu studio pledis, menjawab keingintahuan Mingyu.

"bisa kita mulai?" tanya Woozi lagi kepada hip hop team minus vernon. Mereka bertiga masing-masing mengiyakan menggunakan tubuh mereka.

Wonwoo meletakkan jacketnya dan jacket Mingyu di gantungan yang disediakan khusus jacket sebelum masuk ke ruangan tempat Woozi selalu menghabiskan waktunya.

.

.

.

Angin siang hari ini saling bersahut-sahuttan sehingga tidak menganggu aktivitas manusia yang berada ditaman ini, tidak ada kicauan burung mengingat kini memasuki tengah hari, kicauan diganti dengan suara gesekan daun daun dan suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sepertinya cuaca hari ini sedang berpihak kepada mereka yang ingin berimajinasi ditaman ini.

"hyukkie jangan lari-lari,heey..!" terlihat dari kejauhan dua anak laki-laki, yang satu kira-kira berumur 7 tahun dan yang satu lagi berumur 4 tahun. Sepertinya mereka kakak dan adik. Sang adik yang dipanggil namanya hanya tertawa riang saat hyungnya berusaha menangkapnya.

"weeeeek~" anak kecil itu malah mengejek hyungnya yang terlihat kewalahan mengejarnya. Anak kecil tersebut berjalan mundur sambil menembak-nembak hyungnya dengan pistol air, namun...

"uaaaah" anak kecil itu terkejut dan membuatnya menjerit, ia baru saja tersandung batu yang berada dibelakangnya, namun ia langsung tertawa menghiraukan wajah hyungnya yang panik.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA kyeopta" seungkwan geli sendiri melihat kedua anak kecil itu. meskipun menurut orang lain tidak lucu, tapi baginya yang menyukai anak kecil, apa yang dilakukan anak-anak tersebut sangatlah lucu. Maklum saja, seungkwan merupakan anak terakhir dikeluarganya, karena keinginannya memiliki adik dan banyaknya kasih sayang yang dapat dari keluarganya terutama dari sang kakak, membuatnya menjadi penyayang terhadap anak kecil melebihi lelaki pada umumnya.

Vernon menoleh ke sumber suara lalu mengikuti jejak pandang seungkwan kemudian vernon mengerutkan dahinya. Enak sekali orang yang berada disebelahnya ini, ketika ia sedang berjuang menuangkan ide-idenya menjadi sebuah lirik, seungkwan malah tertawa sendiri. Kan jadi membuat dirinya berpikir kalau tuhan sungguh tidak adil.

Vernon mengamati seungkwan yang masih sibuk mengamati anak-anak itu sambil terkekeh sendirian. Vernon baru sadar kalau seungkwan ternyata sangat manis dan tampan. Selama ini ia hanya mengenal sisi seungkwan yang lucu namun tidak dengan sisi lainnnya. Vernon terkekeh sendiri sementara seungkwan menatap vernon bingung. _'Mengapa dia tertawa?'_ pikir seungkwan. Sebenarnya vernon hanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini disaat ada hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan.

Seungkwan sepertinya akan sangat imut jika menjadi karakter cewek dianime. Berisik imut pemarah dan penyayang. Itulah yang dipikirkan vernon tadi.

"hyung" vernon memanggil seungkwan yang kembali larut pada objek pandangnya.

"heum?" tanpa melihat lawan bicara seungkwan merespon.

"aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarkanku"

Seungkwan terkejut bukan main. ia menatap vernon dengan tatapan 'APA KAU BILANG TADI?'. vernon hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kode untuk meminta jawaban dari seungkwan. Seungkwan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya keluh, ia berharap kalau ia salah dengar ataupun yang ia dengar hanyalah kicauan burung. Wajah seungkwan saat ini benar benar menggambarkan kepolosan dan kebodohan, garis bawahi tolong! Seungkwan masih normal meskipun ia tidak pernah pacaran ataupun berkencan. Tak tahan menahan tawanya, vernon mengakak. Untung saja mereka sedang menggunakan masker saat ini jadi tidak terlalu kuat suara yang keluar.

"kau seharusnya mengatakan mansae hyung!" vernon meninju lengan seungkwan lumayan kuat (tidak sengaja).

"akh!" seungkwan memegang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada vernon terutama pada otaknya yang lambat menerjemahkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tadi ia merasakan dunianya seakan hening senyap saat vernon mengatakan satu kalimat gila itu, dan sekarang dunianya kini seperti dipenuhi orang-orang yang menjerit karena menaiki roller ribut. Artinya ia telah mendapatkan dunianya.

"HAHAHA kau benar-benar berpikir aku bersungguh-sungguh tentu saja aku hanya bercanda hyung?" vernon memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena banyak tertawa. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang vernon muncul. DEMI SEBUAH LIRIK!

"YA! PABONON! Kau pikir ini lucu hah?!" bentak seungkwan dengan teriakan terkuatnya hingga mereka yang berjalan melewati Maknae line seventeen itu , memandangi seungkwan yang masih menyala-nyala emosinya.

"untung saja kau tidak ku campakkan ketengah jalan!" seungkwan menambahi. Seungkwan sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan apa yanng dikatakna jeonghan tadi menyadi kenyataan. TIDAK! Seungkwan menggeleng cepat.

Vernon malah tertawa lagi,"apa kau gila hyung? Pasti kau akan masuk penjara dengan kasus pembunuhan" vernon sepertinya tidak menghiraukan seungkwan yang sedang marah.

"AISH!JINJJA!" seungkwan menahan tangannya yang mengepal agar tidak menonjok manusia bule jadi-jadian didepannya ini. Vernon tetap tidak tergertak sedikitpun.

"terserah! Kau akan pulang sendiri" seungkwan hendak berdiri namun tangannya ditahan vernon.

Masih dengan sisa tawanya vernon meminta maaf kedapa seungkwan.

"hyuung~ maaf, temani aku sebentar lagi. ku mohon~" pinta vernon dan berusaha mencoba aegyo namun gagal dan langsung mendapat gaplokan telapak tangan seungkwan. Seungkwan duduk lagi ditempat semula.

"apa hyung berpikir aku serius tadi?" tanya vernon yang tengah mengetik lirik rapnya setelah seungkwan meredakan emosinya.

"tentu saja!"

Vernon terkekeh, begitu juga seungkwan yang ikut geli mengingat tingkahnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sesekali kau harus mencoba berkencan hyung agar tidak linglung seperti tadi. kau kelewat polos" ujar vernon menggurui seungkwan. Seungkwan menjitak kepala vernon sampai-sampai vernon mengadu kesakitan.

"seperti kau pernah berkencan saja,untuk apa kau melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi?"

"mencari ide hyung. Kupikir setelah melihat ekspresimu aku akan mendapatkan gambaran bagaimana reaksi cewek saat lelaki menyatakan cintanya"

Seungkwan mendengus sebal "jadi kau menyamakanku dengan cewek?"

"iya (vernon membuat v sign saat seungkwan hendak menyerang kepalanya lagi) tapi kau kurang ekspresif untuk ukuran cewek"

"tentu saja karena aku seorang laki-laki"

"thanks bro!"

"untuk?"

"aku mendapatkan ide ku kembali karena ekspresi bodohmu" vernon tersenyum lebar sambil menatap monitor notebooknya.

Meskipun terlihat ngedumel, seungkwan tersenyum sambil menahan kekesalannya. Imutnyaaaa! Hentikan senyumanmu seungkwan kalau kau tidak ingin diculik oleh para nunna.

"cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku akan kembali setelah membeli burger"

.

.

.

Sebuah van hitam berhenti didepan bangunan pledis, selang beberapa menit keluarlah sepaket pria yang siap memikat para nunna diluar sana. Dino, Hoshi, dan telah kembali dari pemotretan. Ada yang menanyakan jun? Jun langsung terbang ke china setelah sesi pemotretan berakhir.

"hyung tolong tangkap tas ku" Dino meminta tolong kepada The8 yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Hoshi sudah masuk duluan kedalam.

"lemparlah" The8 mengulurkan tangannya kedepan,bersiap-siap untu menerima tas yang akan dilempar Dino.

"berat sekali tas Jun hyung" Dino mengeluh karena harus membawa tas Jun yang seperti nya tidak sengaja tertinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"kebiasaan jun hyung" cibir The8 yang juga sering mengalami nasib seperti Dino.

Didalam ruangan latihan, terdapat Joshua yang asik memetik senar gitarnya, Wonwoo yang terlarut pada novelnya. Mingyu, Scoups, DK, Seungkwan, Jeonghan dan Vernon berada didalam studio bersama Woozi yang mengoreksi hasil rekaman mereka. mengapa Wonwoo dan Joshua sangat santai? Bukan santai, hanya saja mereka memilih untuk menunggu diluar karena didalam terlalu sempit jika semua berada didalam. Wonwoo dan Joshua lagi menunggu gilirannya.

"o!sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo saat menyadari Hoshi memasuki ruangan itu. Hoshi menangguk dan The8 yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu juga ikut menangguk. Wonwoo kembali membaca novelnya. Meskipun matanya ke novel, Wonwoo masih dapat menangkap apa yang dilakukan Hoshi, Hoshi dari tadi diam mengotak-atik ponselnya. Dari raut wajah Hoshi terpancarkan raut kegelisahan dan itu menganggu Wonwoo untuk tidak bertanya.

"ada masalah?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menutup novelnya yang menemaninya setengah jam yang lalu.

Hoshi terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada Wonwoo.

"ada apa soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"aku lagi mencari artikel"Hoshi seperti menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"artikel?"

"heum, artikel tentang mu"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya "apa isinya?"

"aku juga belum menemukannya, data ku habis dan sinyal wifi sangat karena hari ini berangin"

Si tersangka, Wonwoo mendekati Hoshi, duduk disebelahnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"apa judul artikelnya?" tanya Wonwoo gelisah. Hoshi pun tidak bisa menengkan Wonwoo toh dia juga sama gelisahnya dengan Wonwoo.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi di lokasi tadi ada beberapa staf menanyaiku. Apa benar kau dan Mingyu memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat" Wonwoo tekejut, "bagaimana mereka bisa bicara seperti itu?",Wonwoo sangat takut saat ini. Takut bila masalah ini merusak masa depan seventeen.

"saat ku tanya seperti itu, salah satu staff mengatakan kalau keponakannya membaca sesuatu diinternet seperti cerita, artikel aah...apalah itu. dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti makanya ia bertanya kepadaku. Dan keponakannya memiliki foto kalian berdua saat masuk kesupermarket" seketika Wonwoo kepikiran tentang seseorang yang mengikuti mereka waktu itu. dengan cepat Wonwoo mencari artikel mengenai dirinya dan Mingyu. betul saja! Ia menemukan fotonya bersama Mingyu yang hendak memasuki supermarket, karena kualitas gambarnya tidak bagus, Wonwoo berpikir ini adalah ulah dari fans atau masyarakat sekitar.

"apa keponakkan staff itu fan seventeen?" Hoshi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

Kemudian Wonwoo membuka sumber dari gambar tersebut. lagi-lagi dahi Wonwoo mengkerut

"ini kan..." karena Wonwoo memutuskan kata-katanya, Hoshi mengambil paksa hp Wonwoo.

"Cuma coretan-coretan blog, fansite" Hoshi shock saat mengetahui kebenarannya. Kemudian Hoshi tertawa "ternyata ini yang dibaca keponakannya"

Wonwoo ingin sekali melempar novelnya itu kekepala Hoshi.

"fakta Manie couple" Hoshi tertawa lagi.

"ya ya! Berhenti lah tertawa!" pinta Wonwoo yang tengah malu. Wonwoo hanya mengerti kata MEANIE yang menjadi judul tulisan tersebut. ia jadi mengingat masa traineenya dulu, karena kebiasaannya memakai beanie dan Mingyu yang selalu menempel padanya membuat mereka bedua di juluki Meanie couple. M untuk Mingyu dan Eanie untuk julukan Wonwoo yaitu beanie.

"fanfiction" lagi-lagi tawa Hoshi meledak."ku kira betul-betul artikel tentang kalian,astaga! Kalau ini bukan masalah tetapi hiburan untuk fans", Hoshi sendiri seorang ELF, ia paham betul shipper dan fanfiction seperti itu. karena ia sendiri pernah membaca fanfiction dengan tokoh utama Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang dulu sempat marak-maraknya.

"apa itu fanfiction?" tanya Wonwoo polos, Hoshi menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo apa itu fanfiction "facfiction itu merupakan cerita fiksi yang dikarang oleh fans dengan menggunakan nama idolanya sebagai tokoh utamanya" oshi men-tap kata fanfiction. Dan keluarlah beberapa judul fanfiction mengenai Mingyu dan Wonwoo. lalu Hoshi memberikan HP tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"kau baca saja, ini lebih menarik dari pada novel-novelmu. Dan satu lagi!kau jangan khawatir. Hal seperti ini tidak akan menganggu kita. Fans hanya mencari kesenangan mereka sendiri. Jika idol tersebut beruntung,tulisan-tulisan seperti ini bisa membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar" Hoshi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih melongo menatap ponselnya dan masuk keruangan Woozi. Ia menangkapkok apa yang dikatakan Hoshi.

Wonwoo men-scroll down ponselnya.

"ASTAGA!mengapa mereka memiliki imajinasi liar seperti ini!" tanpa sadar Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya.

"mwoya?" tanya Joshua saat mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"bukan apa apa hyung?" wonu menyengir canggung.

'mengapa aku berada dibawah!' ujar Wonwoo dalam hati dan langsung ia tutup page tersebut. ia berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah membaca fiction tersebut kalau ia masih berada dibawah. Enak sekali Mingyu yang berhasil merasakan surga. Dalam hati Wonwoo mengumpat Mingyu. "untung aku mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan. tak sadarkah Wonwoo kalau ia sebelumnya melarang Mingyu merasuki dirinya? Sifat alamiah Uke benar-benar tiddak bisa diragukan lagi.

* * *

Lanjut ga/?

 **Maaf untuk rider yang telah meninggalkan jejak di ff gaje ao ini. Makasih banyak gaes. Love you so much. Kapan-kapan kita sambung lagi ya ff ini...**

 **Untuk yang udah mensupport terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian AO gabisa berfantasy liar gaes.**

 **Terserah deh mau ninggalin jejak atau nggak. Ao gamaksa..**

 **oiya ada yang tanya nih, apa cuma meanie aja yang pacaran, kira-kira gimana bagusnya?mau ditambah pairing?atau cuma meanie aja?**

 **dan satu lagi, buat yang penarasan. ff ini based on their life sebagian sih. dan ao berusaha membuat cerita mereka dibelakang kamera. jadi kalau ada yang nanya hubungan mereka terlarang, pasti jawabannya dikorea sendiri masih ilegal sama seperti di Indonesia.**

 **satu lagi deh wkwkw, yang belum nyambung sama sinopsisnya silahkan diikuti sampai akhir ya (kalau nemu akhirnya ya hahaha)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 5 "I Hate U..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sangat tenang meskipun banyak umat manusia di bawah atap bangunan itu. Tenang bukan berarti sunyi dan senyap melainkan tenang disini merupakan suasana yang aman dari kerusuhan ataupun teriak-teriakan fans yang ingin dinotice oleh idolanya.

Di Lotte Mart ini lah Seventeen mengadakan FM untuk promosi mini album kedua mereka dengan tema Boys be dan single andalan mereka, MANSAE. Kebiasaan mereka, setelah selesai melakukan promosi di beberapa acara musik, Seventeen melanjutkan promosinya ke berbagai kota. Meskipun hingga Minggu terakhir Seventeen tidak menduduki posisi pertama, penjualan album mereka masih tertinggi diantara grup asuhan Pledis lainnya. Seventeen juga mengalahkan record penjualan mereka untuk album 17Carat. Tidak ada yang berkecil hati, justru Seventeen semakin bersemangat saat latihan. Sang Leader Seventeen sendiri sering mengatakan kepada member Seventeen lainnya, bukan nomor 1 yang mereka cari melainkan seberapa banyak fans yang menyukai karya kedua mereka ini. Ya! Fans merupakan prioritas utama mereka dari pada posisi mereka di K-chart.

"hyung" DK bergelayut manja di tangan Hoshi. Hoshi tidak menghiraukan DK, ia masih kesal dengan Smile Man Seventeen itu. Hoshi sendiri menyadari bahwa ia marah untuk masalah sepele. Bisa dihitung dari awal mereka berteman berapa kali Hoshi dan DK bertengkar, ya! Mereka sangat dekat, berbeda dengan kedekatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terkesan posesif sedangkan Hoshi dan DK merupakan kedekatan saling memahami apapun yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka. Jika Hoshi sedang badmood maka DK lah yang sukses mengembalikan moodnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ingat! Mereka hanya sepasang SAHABAT!

Dan karena kata sahabat itulah Hoshi sangat marah kepada DK, pasalnya saat melakukan FM tadi tanpa sengaja DK kelepasan akan sesuatu yang dapat merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih di Seventeen itu. Loh? Kanapa Hoshi yang marah? Jelas saja, selain Dk, teman baik Hoshi itu Wonwoo, jangan salah paham dulu. Semua member Seventeen itu sangat dekat satu sama lain, hanya saja ada kategori orang yang membuat lawan bicaranya merasa nyaman saat bersamanya dalam artian ketika mereka saling berbagi masalah pribadi. Selain dengan DK, terkadang Hoshi juga berbagi cerita dengan Wonwoo.

Akibat dari kecerobohan DK yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo dibelakangnya saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Mingyu mengenai masalah _yeoja_ yang bernama, Tzuyu, member dari Twice.

Begini kejadiannya.

 _DRRRT~~ DRRRT~~_

 _Ponsel DK bergetar, tanda masuknya pesan baru. DK tidak menghiraukannya, karena mereka masih berada di stage. Kalau Ia berani membuka ponselnya,pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh maneger mereka karena tidak professional dalam bekerja. Setelah masuk jedah istirahat, DK merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia membaca pengirim dari pesan tersebut._

" _Tzuyu"_

 _Bagaimana Dk memiliki kontak Tzuyu? Ini terjadi ketika Seventeen melakukan dance cover twize dan karena koreografinya lumayan rumit. Hoshi,DK dan Koreografer yang selalu ikut menuangkan ide untuk koreografi Seventeen itu datang menemui Maneger Twice, disana Hoshi menyuruh DK untuk meminta kontak dari salah satu member Twice. Dan dengan alasan, "seandainya kami kesulitan mempelajari koreografi kalian" DK pun mendapatkan Kontak Tzuyu,karena pada saat itu para member Twice yang tersisah hanya Tzuyu yang ponselnya masih memiliki baterai._

Itulah cerita singkat DK mendapatkan kontak membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

From: TZU-U

 _Oppa,tolong sampaikan terimakasih ku kepada Mingyu oppa yang telah mengembalikan cincin ku ya.._

 _Kkkkk~_

 _Terimakasih oppa_

 _Semangat untuk promosi album kalian_

 _Mansae!_

DK cekikikan, ia menjadi salah tingkah ketika Tzuyu untuk pertama kalinya mengirimi pesan walaupun tidak untuknya. DK berpikir, Tzuyu sangat lucu dan imut dari cara ia mengetikkan pesan. Tidak ada singkatan dan benar-benar polos. Ingtakan DK kalau Tzuyu bukan produk original Korea! Karena pesan tersebut untuk Mingyu, DK langsung mencari Mingyu. setelah tertangkap oleh matanya kalau Mingyu sedang duduk menghadap stage mereka, DK menyenggol lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh. "hm?"

"ada pesan untuk mu" DK memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Mingyu, meskipun ragu-ragu menerimanya, Mingyu membaca pesan tersebut dan tidak mereka sadari, Wonwoo yang telah kembali dari belakang kini duduk di belakang mereka. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk disebelah Mingyu, namun ia penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Jadi Wonwoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

Mingyu senyum, Wonwoo bisa melihatnya.

"kyeopta" Mingyu memuji apa yang ia lihat. Wonwoo masih berwajah datar meskipun ia penasaran apa yang terjadi. Tumben sekali DK dan Mingyu memiliki hoby yang sama.

"Bro sejak kapan kalian bisa dekat?" tanya DK, masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo di belakang mereka.

"Tzuyu? (Mingyu tertawa, ia berniat untuk membuat DK iri) kau ingin tau? Tanya saja dengan dia", Mingyu menengguk air mineralnya setelah mengembalikan ponsel DK.

'maafkan aku kalau aku tidak imut menggemaskan seperti Tzuyu' kata Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia terus mendengarkan mereka sambil memaki Mingyu dalam hati.

"sialan kau! Mengiriminya pesan saja aku tidak pernah" DK menoyor lengan Mingyu.

"bahkan untuk pertama kalinya kami bertukar pesan, pesan itu untukmu. Bukan untukku" sambung DK lagi.

"tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan ketampanan ku hyung" Mingyu tertawa bangga atas dirinya. DK menatap Mingyu horror ketika ia menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang di belakang mereka saat ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

'akan lebih tampan kalau kutambah dengan tinjuku' cibir Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia tersenyum saat DK menyadari kehadirannya, DK juga menyadari kalau senyuman Wonwoo itu senyuman kematian untuk Mingyu.(ya lord!ngebayangin Wonwoo yang lagi kesal terus tersenyum gitu... meleleh!)

"ya! Akan berbahaya kalau Wonu hyung tau kalau kau dekat Tzuyu", sengaja DK memancing Mingyu, salah siapa coba? Mingyu sungguh melukai harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Secara tidak langsung Mingyu meremehkan visual DK.

"Wonu hyung sangat mencintaiku, pasti ia akan memahami posisiku" ucap Mingyu dengan pd-nya.

"aku membencimu" suara Wonwoo memecahkan suasana cerah saat itu. Mingyu terdiam, ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mingyu menoleh ke sumber suara, suara khas Wonwoo yang sangat dikenal, siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Mingyu-ya, ingin kopi?" Wonwoo menawarkan kopi yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk Mingyu, namun sudah tidak panas. Mingyu menerima kopi yang disodorkan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat meraskan bagaimana kopi tersebut tidak panas lagi, yang artinya Wonwoo sudah di sana dari tadi.

Mingyu kebingungan, sedangkan DK malah bersorak dalam hati. Mingyu melirik DK sinis, seakan tahu kalau DK sedang bersorak untuk dirinya.

"mengapa kau di belakang hyung? Lebih baik kalau kau duduk di sampingku" Mingyu berusaha bertingkah normal. Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar.

"kalian terlihat sangat seru sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak enak menganggu waktu kalian bersama Tzuyu yang imut", Mingyu tertawa canggung, Ia merasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang. Kata-kata Wonwoo sangat tepat membidik jantung Mingyu, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang, takut dan panik.

"sepertinya Ia sangat imut. DK, aku ingin melihatnya" DK bingung harus apa, ia secara bergantian menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang panik.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba Hoshi datang merangkul Wonwoo.

"Tzuyu Twice, kata mereka dia sangat menggemaskan jadi aku penasaran ingin melihatnya"

" _jinjja_? Akhirnya kau berhasil mengiriminya pesan juga" Hoshi memukul lengan DK sambil tertawa, DK mengikuti jejak tawa Hoshi dengan canggungnya. Hoshi sungguh tidak mengerti situasi dia saat ini.

"perlihatkan padaku" Hoshi mengulurkan tangannya, meminta ponsel yang dipegang DK.

Wonwoo dengan kemampuan tangan kilatnya merampas ponsel DK, Hoshi mendekat ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan PDKT sobatnya itu, Hoshi ikut senang jika sahabatnya itu Senang meskipun ia tertawa dengan penuh kecanggungan saat ini. Setelah mengetahui apa isinya, Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepada Mingyu, Mingyu salah tingkah sendiri. Andai ia tahu kalau dari tadi Wonwoo di belakangnya, Sedangkan Hoshi hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung DK.

"sayang sekali kau hanya menjadi bayangan Mingyu " ejek Hoshi. DK tidak mengambil pusing hinaan Hoshi, Ia lebih khawatir bagaimana nasib pasangan di depannya ini. Jangan sampai ia menjadi penyebab retaknya hubungan mereka.

"EH?! Mingyu? Wonw-" Hoshi menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya. Ia baru sadar kalau tujuan pesan tersebut untuk Mingyu dan begitu ia lihat Wonwoo, Hoshi berani taruhan demi kolor elsa pink miliknya yang masih perawan kalau Wonwoo cemburu karena tampak jelas bagaimana ia menatap Mingyu sinis.

Hoshi menyikut DK lalu berbisik "apa yang kau lakukan?!apa kau lupa disini ada Wonu?" , Dk gelagapan " _M_ - _Mianhae_ hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Wonwoo masih mengintimidasi Mingyu dengan tatapannya yang melihat Mingyu dari atas ke bawah. Mingyu ingin sekali menjelaskan semua kepada Wonwoo namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena mereka di tempat umum. Wonwoo pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo pergi, Sedangkan Hoshi menarik tangan DK dengan kasar namun ia tetap tersenyum kepada staff saat mereka melewati para staff yang sedang bekerja.

"aku akan berbicara denganmu kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah baikan" ujar Hoshi ketus. Merasa namanya disebut, Wonwoo mendatangi Hoshi dan DK dengan Mingyu yang mengekorin Wonwoo. Mereka sudah sampai apartemen dan sekarang mereka berada dikamar Hoshi,Mingyu,Jun,dan Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah jangan bertengkar karena masalah kami. Bukan salah DK juga, dia hanya menyampaikan pesan bukan berniat untuk menjadikan Tzuyu orang ketiga", Wonwoo tersenyum kepada DK. Dari matanya, DK seperti mengatakan terimakasih kepada Wonwoo. Hoshi melirik DK sebal,"hyuuung" DK menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hoshi.

"terserah kau saja" Hoshi keluar dari kamar tersebut, mata Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengikuti Hoshi yang menghilang dari balik pintu. DK menghela nafas panjang, refleks Ia memeluk Wonwoo.

"Gomawo hyung!", Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung DK pelan.

"aku tahu dia, dia tidak bisa marah lama-lama kepada mu. Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat-sangat baik", DK mengangguk, Ia mengerti Hoshi namun Hoshi yang tidak mengerti perasaannya. Selama ini DK hanya bertukar pikiran dengan Wonwoo, karena hanya Wonwoo yang mengerti dirinya saat ini. Oleh karena itu ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan Meanie. Mengenai Tzuyu? itu merupakan cara DK menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Hoshi.

"kau ajarkan dia tentang perasaanmu" sambung Wonwoo diakhir. Wonwoo memang dikenal Gag Man, namun di belakang kamera ia bisa menjadi tempat konsultasi terbaik bagi di Seventeen.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat DK yang memeluk Wonwoo dengan tatapan 'belum puas meluknya?', V sign dari DK membuat Mingyu bertambah jengkel. DK dengan segera menyusul Hoshi.

"hyuung" Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo saat Wonwoo masih berdiri membelakangi dirinya dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak kepergian DK. Wonwoo dengan kasar menepis tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Akan ku buat wajahmu lebih keren dari sebelumnya kalau kau menyentuhku lagi. Ini peringatan terakhir" dengan ketusnya Wonwoo berbicara kepada Mingyu yang semakin gusar menghadapi hyung kesayangannya itu.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya. Lalu kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"hyung, apa sebentar lagi kita pindah apartemen?" tanya Seungkwan berbisik kepada Scoups.

"huh?pindah?"

"iya pindah hyung! Soalnya ini untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo hyung seperti benar-benar akan menghajar Mingyu"

"akan ku buat babak belur mereka kalau sampai mengacaukan apartemen ini" ancam Scoups yang terlihat seperti sebuah candaan. Sebenarnya itu benar-benar ancaman, karena ia juga menyadari aura berbahaya dari pasangan tersebut sejak mereka memasuki apartemen. Ini pertama kalinya Meanie bertengkar dalam dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan Scoups yakin masalahnya sangat besar hingga Wonwoo marah.

"ya! Kau mau membuat mereka tidak bisa tampil di depan kamera?" Jeonghan memukul lengan Scoups.

"hyung kau pasti tau sesuatu?" tanya dino ke Hoshi yang masih jengkel dengan DK. Mengapa Ia sangat jengkel? Hoshi secara terselubung menyalurkan emosinya, hatinya yang sedikit sesak dan Hoshi sendiri tidak mau mengakui apa penyebabnya. Sejak Hoshi bergabung dengan mereka setelah keluar dari kamar, Hoshi memilih diam. Bahkan pertanyaan dari sang magnae Ia cuekin.

"akan ku coba untuk membantu mereka" joshua yang hendak berdiri dari sofa ditahan Hoshi.

"biar mereka sendiri hyung yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka" ucap Woozi, Joshua membuat OKE sign dengan tangannya kemudian duduk kembali

"aku jadi benar-benar penasaran" kali ini Jun bersuara.

"kau juga cepat selesaikan masalahmu,soonyoung-ah", Ujar Woozi lagi sambil memasukan cemilan kedalam mulutnya. Di antara semua member minus Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hoshi dan DK, ia lah yang sangat tenang. Ia yakin pasti Wonwoo tidak akan marah berkepanjangan apalagi marah terhadap Mingyu. Walaupun Woozi dan Wonwoo telihat tidak dekat, sebenarnya mereka tidak seperti itu. Wonwoo terkadang menemani Woozi saat Woozi bekerja didalam ruangannya, Baik itu membaca buku atau apapun, Woozi jadi merasa tidak kesepian.

Tak lama kemudian DK muncul dari balik pintu kamar tersebut, semua member minus Hoshi yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menaruh perhatian mereka kepada DK yang berjalan mendekati Hoshi.

"hyung, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" , Hoshi menoleh kearah DK.

Hoshi hanya berdeham. "hmm"

"satu belum selesai dan kalian mau ikut serta menghancurkan apartement ini? sebaiknya kalian selesai kan masalah kalian di luar,kalau kalian ribut di sini aku yang akan menyeret kalian" ancam Scoups dengan tatapan bringas nya.

Hoshi merangkul DK dengan senyuman khasnya "aku akan menghajarnya d iluar hyung bukan di sini, betulkan Seokmin-ah?"

"Ne! Aku juga akan menghentikannya diluar hyung"

"terserah kalian saja"

.

.

.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan kepada ku" dengan ketus Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu menjelaskan apa yang terkadi. Wonwoo tidak ingin melihat wajah Mingyu, namun iya harus melihat mata Mingyu. Karena, selama dua tahun ia kenal Mingyu, hanya dengan melalui mata Mingyu,Wonwoo bisa melihat kejujuran di sana. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, dan dibalas dengan tatapan serius dari Mingyu. Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, tidak nyaman jika ia harus menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo jika posisinya sedang berdiri menghadap Wonwoo sedangkan Wonwoo duduk.

Mingyu ingin menyentuh tangan mungil Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Tahu jika Mingyu mencobah untuk menyentuhnya.

"hyung, kau lihat aku. Kau bisa menjauhiku kalau aku berbohong" Wonwoo diam, masih menunggu penjelasan Mingyu berakhir.

"aku tidak punya niat untuk mendekati Tzuyu, aku benar-benar hanya mengembalikan cincinnya hyung,percaya lah! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki Kontaknya,kau bisa memeriksa ponselku hyung",Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikan itu ke Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo menepisnya.

"bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar!aku ingin tahu alasanmu berbohong!" seru Wonwoo.

"bohong?"pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo semakin jengkel.

"Kenapa?kau merasa tidak membohongi ku? Kau mungkin lebih jenius dari ku, tapi aku selalu mengingat apapun yang kau lakukan saat bersamaku, dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan untuk bertemu dengan Tzuyu ataupun kau ingin mengembalikan barangnya. Apa itu bukan kebohongan? kau selalu beralasan ingin melakukan ini, itu tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Tzuyu!" Hardik Wonwoo mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia tahan dari tadi. Mingyu ingin menengahi perkataan Wonwoo, namun pria emo itu lebih dahulu berbicara.

"ah! apa kau sudah bosan dengan semua ini? Sehingga kau meremehkan rasa kepercayaanku? Kau benar-benar meremehkan diriku,Mingyu-ya?" mata Mingyu mendelik saat Wonwoo menjudge dirinya. Mingyu sebenarnya mulai terpancing, Ia mulai berapi-api karena Wonwoo seenaknya saja menghakimi cintanya yang bahkan tidak retak sedikitpun. Namun posisinya di sini tidak pantas untuknya mengimbangi emosi Wonwoo, karena dia lah yang salah. Mingyu mencoba untuk tenang dan berbicara dengan lembut.

"hyung ku minta kepadamu, jangan pernah menghakimi cintaku kepadamu. Karena sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berpikir berpaling", Mingyu menarik sweater cream yang Wonwoo kenakan. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan gula-gula oleh eommanya. Mingyu tidak kehabisan akal. Jika Wonwoo tidak mengizinkannya untuk menggenggam tanganya, Mingyu pun menarik-narik sweater Wonwoo. Kebiasaan lama Mingyu ketika Wonwoo mulai mengacuhkannya karena _Mood Swing._

"lepaskan!" bentak Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bergeming. Mingyu terdiam, ia menunduk.

"akan kulepaskan, tapi setelah aku menjelaskan semunya kepadamu. Kalau kau sangat ingin aku melepaskannya sebelum kau memaafkanku berarti sama saja kau memintaku untuk melepaskan hubungan ini hyung", ujar mingyu pelan terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hello gaes! Tanya dong kenapa upnya tiba-tiba?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke makasih yang udah bertanya! Gini ao sengaja up chapter 5 yang sebenarnya ini akan ao up mingyu depan. Maaf juga apabila chapter ini gaje gak nyambung dan gak dapat feel. Me too. Maaf apabila kependekan dan terkesan memaksakan. (sebenarnya emang maksa sih! Ao ingin menambah pairing mereka?you knew that la ya)**

 **Oiya! Kembali kenapa ao upnya ao bakal hiatus dulu tiga minggu sampai selesai ujian tengah semester. Tugas ao udah bercakil minta diperkosa. Jadi ao milih untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu dulu. Tapi bener-bener Cuma tiga mingyu kok, ga kurang (wkwkwkwk). Jangan rindukan ao ya gaes. Rindukan saja MEANIE MOMENT biar kita gak jadi busung lapar/?#apacoba**

 **Makasih banyak untuk, mereka dibawah ini yang langsung Review. Ao akan membalas review dari Kalian disini yak**

YuvyShin, kapan ya mpregnya?sabar yak ao juga lagi bujuk bang Wonu biar mau ena ena sama aming. Berapa chapter lagi itu tergantung bang Wonunya kapan

Yaoi readers-ssu, ociiiiii~macama-ssu kkkk~

Beanienim,Main panjangnya nanti yak, ao nyiapin aer dulu(jangan tanay buat apa).  
"gue mau jeoncheol pacaran  
seoksoo pacaran  
soonhoon pacaran  
verkwan pacaran  
trus junhao juga pacaran  
dino?  
sama nuna aja yukkk",(anj apa ini hahaha. Pulang nanti masih lewat jalan biasakan?)  
"kalo sebong baca ff indo gimana ya reaksi mereka  
apalagi yg rate M  
ga bayangiii" (bang Wonu langsung ngajak aming kawin,punya anak dan impian nista pun akhirnya terwujud #ketinggianterbangnyajaditakutmauturun)  
"tiap baca ff ini pasti jadi pengen throwback meanie sebelum debut  
kangen mereka yg ga canggung kalo deketan ㅠㅠ" (inilah alasan pertama ff ini terlahir ㅠㅠ)

.

.

.

Thanks guys, for some who came and leave without give me their opinion too. I hope you guys can enjoy my abstract imagine. Lets meet in three weeks again. See ya! Remember me if i late to update new chapter at my IG aoskyfantasy. Next time i will give informations like this in there. My data is too danger guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 6"I Hate U..."(part 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, dengarkan aku"Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, meskipun Wonwoo memberontak namun dengan tenaga yang melebihi Wonwoo, Mingyu dapat dengan mudah menekan kekuatan Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa tanyakan ini kepada Maneger hyung. kenapa aku tidak menceritakan ini kepadamu? Karena aku benar-benar tidak mengingkari perkataanku!"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia menatap lekat manik Wonwoo.

"Aku sungguh tidak berbohong kepadamu" , Mingyu melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya.

"Kau ingat saat kita melakukan Good bye Stage di Music Bank? Saat itu aku keluar ingin ke toilet. Dan aku ketoilet, namun saat aku ingin kembali keruangan, didekat _Vending Machine_ aku menemukan cincin. Di cincin itu ada ukiran logo Twice dan nama pemiliknya, kemudian manager hyung datang dan menyuruhku cepat kembali keruangan. Tapi sebelum aku memasuki ruangan kita aku memberikan cincin itu untuk dikembalikan ke maneger Twice. Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak menemui Tzuyu. Manager hyung yang mengembalikan cincin itu ke mereka" , meskipun telah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu yang panjang kali lebar itu tetap tidak membuahkan respon baik dari Wonwoo.

"lalu?"

"iya semua pikiran burukmu itu salah hyung! Aku tidak berani membayangkan kalau kau meninggalkanku. Percayalah padaku hyung, Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mu", dalam hati Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Wonwoo Marah 'orang yang sedang cemburu memang sangat menyeramkan'

"kalau sudah selesai berbicara, kau bisa keluar sekarang dan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah menjelaskan kebenerannya lalu, mengapa Wonwoo mengusirnya bahkan sampai memutuskannya?

""Hyuuuung" Mingyu memohon kepada Wonwoo agar Wonwoo merubah pemikirannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendekati Tzuyu, karena kau sendiri sudah mendekati Yeoja lain. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sekarang, tapi setelah kau mendapatkannya kau akan meninggalkanku", Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya lantaran kesal karena Wonwoo masih menduga ia sedang mendekati _Yeoja_ lain , putus asa, dan terkejut. Ingat lah Jeon Wonwoo kalau Mingyu sudah bengkok karena dirimu.

"Yeoja lain? Siapa hyung? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menemui siapapun selain keluargaku. Kau tau sendirikan hyung?" Wonwoo menangkat bahunya seperti ia mengatatakan 'mana ku tahu'

"Aku mana tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat tidak bersamaku, dan sepertinya kalian cukup dekat sampai Fotonya saja kau simpan", Wonwoo saat ini berusaha kalem meskipun hatinya juga sangat sakit saat mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemukan foto yeoja diponsel Mingyu yang terletak di Folder Line. Namun Wonwoo bungkam, ia tidak ingin menghakimi Mingyu karena cemburu,namun hari ini? Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan rasa takut kehilangan Mingyunya.

"HAH?! FOTO?!kau ini bicara apa hyung?" karena sangat Shock, Mingyu sampai berteriak. Pasti orang luar mendengar suaranya. Wonwoo mengambi ponsel Mingyu yang tergeletak di sebelah Mingyu, ia membuka foto tersebut kemudian menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada Mingyu. lagi-lagi Mingyu mendelik, dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa ngakak. Hingga orang luar panik.

.

.

"hyung,apa Mingyu hyung akan gila karena Wonu hyung marah?" Tanya Dino penuh cemas. Joshua seketika langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Mingyu. dan yang lainnya hanya saling tukar pandang.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung mengapa Mingyu bisa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. ingin sekali ia menyumpeli mulut Mingyu agar bisa diam.

"untuk apa kau tertawa?" tanya Wonwoo dingin. Mingyu menggeleng ditengah tawanya, kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wonwoo.

"itu Minseo" jawab Mingyu lembut, ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Minseo? Nama yeoja selingkuhanmu?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Mingyu menggeleng cepat, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo melupakan adiknya itu dan mengatakan kalau Minseo adalah selingkuhannya.

"KIM-MIN-SEO A-DIK-KU" Mingyu menekankan tiap suku kata nama adiknya itu. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Minseokie?" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya, ia heran mengapa ia bisa melupakan Adik kekasihnya itu. Mingyu menangguk, "iya,yeoja selingkuhan ku yang ada di pikiranmu itu ADIKKU"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat, ia malu, ia ingin sekali mengganti wajahnya saat ini. Bahkan kentara diwajahnya bahwa Wonwoo sekarang sedang salah tingkah dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kekasihnya ini.

"a-ani, mengapa dia sa-sangat cantik, ma-maksudku dia terlihat ber-berbeda" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandanganya dari Mingyu yang menatapnya intens.

"jelas saja! Karena dia adikku" kata Mingyu bangga dengan membusungkan dadanya, Wonwoo mengernyit jijik melihat tingkah absurd kekasihnya ini.

"apa kau begitu cemburu hyung?", Mingyu masih menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Wonwoo, Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu, sangat dalam.

"kau masih bertanya? Apa kau tidak suka? kau risih?" tanya Wonwoo sarkastik.

"aku sangat suka!kau sangat lucu jika cemburu, bahkan calon adik ipar mu sendiri tidak kau kenal", Wonwoo menendang kaki Mingyu dan Mingyu meringis karenanya.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan adikmu", Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa lagi, "memangnya bisa jatuh cinta setelah 3 detik kau merubah pemikiranmu ?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya "aku bisa! Kau lupa aku masih menyukai wanita? Adikmu sangat cantik dan sepertinya lebih waras darimu"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "andwae! Adikku masih kecil!"

Wonwoo menjawab dengan santainya "aku tunggu hingga dia dewasa"

"tidak ada satupun dari member Seventeen yang bisa menjadi kekasih adikku, hyung. Terutama kau (Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya menempel di hidung Wonwoo yang Bak perosotan)kau tidak tercipta untuknya, karena kau hanya untukku. Aku akan menculikmu duluan ke Amerika sebelum kau menemui adikku" Mingyu berceloteh ria,Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Dada Mingyu berdesir lega, akhirnya Ia bisa membuang wajah kusut Wonwoo beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terserah kau saja! Kalau kau mencoba selingkuh sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu Mingyu-ya" dengan sangat serius dan dingin Wonwoo mengancam Mingyu. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, ia mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo "tidak akan pernah terjadi hyung"

"jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari ku"

"neee!"

"Mingyu-yaa"

"hmm?"

"Katakan kepada adikmu ya, jangan menggunakan make up kalau tidak ingin lelaki mengincarnya dan membuatnya terluka" Mingyu mengelus-elus punggung Wonwoo

"perhatian sekali kekasihku ini, aku saja tidak pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu"

Wonwoo meninju dada Mingyu pelan "apa kau yeoja?"

"aku bercanda sayang" Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo cepat. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit sebelum suara Mingyu memecahkan keheningan "Kau masih marah hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"terimakasih hyung"

"untuk?"

"Kecemburuanmu"

Wonwoo mendengus sebal, "Apa kau pikir tadi aku sedang menghiburmu?"

Sepertinya Mingyu harus berhati-hati memilah kata-katanya saat ini

"Kau cemburu karena kau mencintaikukan? Itu mengapa aku mengatakan terimakasih"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan terimakasih untuk setiap kecemburuanku? Lagipula kau salah paham, aku tidak mencintaimu" tutur Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap makhluk yang berada didekapannya ini.

"benar kau tidak mencintaiku? Padahal tadi kau sangat berapi-api"

"aku tidak berbohong, aku tidak mencintaimu tapi sangat sangat mencintai mu"

Aigoo imutnya, Mingyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu cheesy sambil mendongak menatap Mingyu seperti puppy yang ingin dimanja oleh majikannya.

.

.

.

.

"yo!" sapa DK kepada Mingyu yang tengah asik menikmati acara bersih-bersih dikamar bersama dengan Wonwoo Jun dan Hoshi. Mingyu hanya bergumam menanggapi DK.

Sekilas Hoshi menolehkan kepalanya kearah DK, ia tersenyum simpul. "kau kenapa?" bisik Wonwoo yang memerhatikan Hoshi tersenyum sendiri. Hoshi menggeleng "Ku kira akan terjadi perang diantara mereka berdua" kata Hoshi berbisik.

Wonwoo menatap DK dan Mingyu secara bergantian.

"kau kenapa hm?" Mingyu menyondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berjarak kurang lebih 5cm lagi dari wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo sontak memukulkan bantal yang dipegangnya kelengan Mingyu yang menjadi tumpuan badannya dilutut. Wonwoo langsung memunggungi Mingyu dan melanjutkan untuk membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Kenapa pagi-pagi mereka sibuk dikamar? Jawabannya adalah karena Wonwoo meminta Jun untuk bertukar tempat dengannya. Selama ini Wonwoo selalu diatas, namun kali ini Wonwoo ingin mencoba tidur dibagian bawah. Terlebih tempat tidurnya bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Mingyu. jadi dibagian atas ada Hoshi dan Jun.

DK merangkul Hoshi dan Jun "hyung bantu aku latihan setelah ini"

"Aku, Mingyu,Wonwoo dan Scoups hyung ada jadwal siang hari ini, kau berlatih dengan Minghao atau Chan saja nanti" tutur Jun, diiyakan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"kalau begitu Soonyoung hyung saja"

"ya hyung?" seokmin menusuk-nusuk pipi Hoshi seperti anak kecil.

"hm, setelah itu kau harus mentraktirku buble"

"hanya itu?" Hoshi terlihat berpikir,lebih tepatnya pura-pura berpikir.

"hmm, akan ku pikirkan nanti" Hoshi tersenyum lebar menampak deretan gigi putihnya. Dokyoum gemas langsung menyubit pipi Hoshi dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Hoshi ke kepala DK.

"sudah satu abad lamanya tidak ada yang membelikanku buble" sindir Wonwoo sambil melirik Tersangka.

"eiy~ kau jangan menghapus-hapusi hyung" Mingyu merangkul leher Wonwoo dari belakang lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. Wonwoo tersenyum manis sok jual mahal saat Mingyu mencium pipinya. *bayangkan saja seperti itu wajah Wonu*

Jun memasang ekspresi wajah 'hey jangan bermesraan didepanku, aku jijik'

Dan Ia benar-benar jadi obat nyamuk dikamar itu.

.

.

.

"hyung, kau besok ke sekolahkan?" tanya Seungkwan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya bersama Dino kepada Mingyu yang juga lagi mengejarkan ketertinggalan pelajaran dikelas. Mingyu yang sedang tiduran di samping Wonwoo hanya menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

Mereka saat ini berada didalam kamar Wonwoo beserta roomatenya, kamar tersebut menjadi berantakan saat Seungkwan dan Dino tiba-tiba datang untuk menanyakan materi yang tidak mereka mengerti kepada Mingyu dan berakhir mereka belajar bareng diruangan itu. Mingyu tidak terganggu karena ia juga bisa fokus meskipun harus bergantian mengajarkan apa yang ia pahami tentang pelajaran Seungkwan dan Dino, begitu juga Wonwoo yang juga sedang membaca novel, tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Seungkwan dan Dino.

Karena waktu ujian akhir kurang lebih tinggal 40hari, Mingyu bener-bener belajar sistem SKS tiap harinya. Meskipun ia termasuk anak yang cepat menangkap pelajaran, rasa malasnya lebih mendominasi membuatnya malas menyentuh buku kecuali ia mendapat tugas dari wali kelas nya. Wonwoo tak jarang memarahi Mingyu agar tidak malas, dan tak dipungkiri omelan Wonwoo juga membuat telinga Mingyu panas. Ingin sekali ia menyumpali mulut Wonwoo agar berhenti mengatur dirinya layaknya anak kecil. Mingyu benar-benar masih seorang bocah SMA yang labil.

Namun kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Mingyu, ia berjanji akan belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dikelas asalkan Wonwoo menemaninya tiap malam, Wonwoo tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendiri ketika belajar. Seperti anak-anak memang, tapi inilah cara mereka untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindu diantara mereka. Wonwoo setuju-setuju saja asal Mingyu sungguh-sungguh belajar, Wonwoo betul mencintai Mingyu tapi bukan hanya fisik saja namun ia mencintai setiap aspek dikehidupan Mingyu. oleh karena itu, Wonwoo harus meluruskan kebiasaan buruk Mingyu demi masa depan kekasihnya itu, sampai-sampai ia rela di ejek dengan panggilan Ms. _Kim_ , _Eomma,Ahjumma_ oleh para member saat Wonwoo mulai berceloteh agar Mingyu mau belajar.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak harus belajar selarut ini, disaat yang lain sudah tidur termasuk vernon dan the8,Dokyeom,yang masih duduk dibangku Senior high School pun sudah terlelap dari sejam yang lalu. Karena dua bulan terakhir mereka sibuk pada Konser dan encore Konser boys be, Mingyu dan Seungkwan beserta member yang masih bersekolah jadi sering absen dikelas.

Wonwoo sudah dua kali menguap sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Seungkwan dan Dino ketiduran di atas ranjang Mingyu, dan disadari oleh Mingyu. Mingyu mencubit hidung Wonwoo yang mengkerut, ia gemes melihat keimutan Wonwoo saat ini.

"YA!" Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu yang mencubit hidungnya.

"AW!" Mingyu meringis, tangannya yang dipukul Wonwoo meninggalkan rasa panas dikulitnya. Wonwoo bersungguh-sungguh memukulnya.

"aku tidak bisa napas bodoh!" seru Wonwoo

Mingyu kembali fokus ke bukunya, sedangkan Wonwoo bengong menatap Mingyu. Mingyu mengacuhkannya.

"hah, aku diacuhkan" cibir Wonwoo, Mingyu menutup buku pelajaranya, kebetulan ia juga sudah lelah mengajak kedua matanya menelusuri kertas putih bertintakan hitam tersebut. Mingyu menaikkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Wonwoo menjadi bersandar disamping Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo kedalam sandarannya lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut, ditengah keheningan malam yang dihiasi dengkuran Seungkwan dan member lainnya diluar sana.

"otakku panas hyung" Mingyu menempelkan pipinya kebahu Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu lembut.

"andai aku tahu cara memindahkan bebanmu kepadaku" kata Wonwoo, tersirat dari caranya berbicara, Wonwoo kasihan kepada Mingyu yang hampir semiggu ini selalu tidur larut dan kurang tidur.

"aku tau caranya!" Mingyu tersenyum nakal, Wonwoo menggeplak muka Mingyu dengan novel yang ia baca.

"hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu membalikkan badan Wonwoo hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "siapa bilang aku akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak heum?" Mingyu menyisir poni Wonwoo yang menutupi dahinya, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "karena biasanya kau akan tersenyum seperti sekarang ini kalau ingin meminta sesuatu"

Mingyu mencubit hidung Wonwoo hingga sang pemiliknya meringis, Wonwoo memukul pelan Mingyu agar melepaskan cubitanya. Saat di lepas, hidung Wonwoo memerah akibat cubitan dari Mingyu.

"sakit pabo!" Wonwoo mengelus hidungnya yang memerah.

"mana yang sakit?" tanya Mingyu sok serius dan khawatir.

"hidungku"

Chu!

Mingyu mengecup hidung Wonwoo, "sudahkan kan?", Wonwoo yang awalnya tersentuh, kemudian tersenyum.

"disini juga" tunjuk Wonwoo, menunjuk bibirnya. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya menempel pada bibir wonu.

"andwae!nanti bisa panjang urusannya. Aku tidak akan menciumu sebelum aku lulus sekolah hyung"

Wonwoo kecewa, ia lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, tatapannya tidak kemata Mingyu namun ke bantal yang ada dibelakang Mingyu.

"eiy~ jangan dimaju-majukan gitu bibirnya sayang"

Wonwoo mendongak memandang Mingyu."bagaimana kalalu kita melakukan itu setelah upacara kelulusan saja?"

"jangan hyung, jika kau belum siap,aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap"

Wonwoo menggeleng, membantah Mingyu.

"aku sudah siap dari dulu, tapi aku ingin kau lulus sekolah dulu"

"loh!jadi? kado ulangtahun ku?"

Wonwoo menggeplak Mingyu lagi pakai novelnya.

"aaah yaudah kalau kau mau kita tunda saja sampai kau berumur 20tahun.

"andwae!" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, Wonwoo mendongak, ia memandangi Mingyu tanpa bersuara. Ia memerhatikan setiap inchi wajah Mingyu. Mingyu bingung, apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pun bertanya "wae?" Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya. Wonwoo menggeleng. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dada montok Mingyu. Meskipun Mingyu sempat keringatan tadi, tidak mangganggu Wonwoo. Ia sangat nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Mingyu.

"tidur kita?" Tanya Mingyu saat Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sangat tenang dalam pelukannya, seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Wonwoo menangguk lagi. Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka, Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya imut (menurut Mingyu).

"kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku menatapmu tadi?" , kini posisi mereka tidur berhadapan setelah Mingyu nyebrang kekasurnya yang hanya berjarak 2cm dari kasur Wonwoo. Ya! Kasur tingkat mereka, sengaja mereka dempetkan agar terlibat luas meskipun tidak merubah keluasan kasur itu sendiri.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, pasti tadi kau sedang mengamati ketampananku kan", Wonwoo menarik hidungnya hingga mngerut, kemudian berbalik badan memunggungi Mingyu

"aku hanya berpikir, kau sudah banyak berubah. Jadi lebih tua"

"YA! Maksud mu aku tua?!" Mingyu hampir berteriak saat menolak pendapat Wonwoo. Namun ia kaget saat mendengar Scoups berteriak dari luar agar mereka segera tidur. Dino dan Seungkwan sudah mereka suruh naik ke kasur atas, tidak mungkin aja kalau Seungkwan dan Mingyu satu kasur. Dan juga Wonwoo, Dino satu kasur. Kasian sekali kasur mereka

Wonwoo tidak menggubris Mingyu, Wonwoo menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Wonwoo menatap kosong kedepan.

' _aku baru ingat!aku tidak pernah melihatmu sedekat dan setenang tadi. Wajahmu hampir mendekati sempurna Mingyu-ya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepad_ _a_ _wanita-wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu. aku berpikir mengapa lelaki seperti mu memilihku dan aku sedikit bermain tebak-tebakkan dengan garis hidup tadi, Kapan kau akan meninggalkanku?karena aku tau hubungan seperti ini tidak akan bisa bertahan. untuk itu, aku akan memberikan tubuhku agar kau orang yang pertama kali menyentuhku jadi tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidupku meskipun aku_ _dan kau_ _pada akhirnya bersama orang lain'_

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi?" Tanya Wonwoo yang kebangun gara-gara keributan yang tercipta oleh benda-benda bergesekkan saat Mingyu tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

"o! kau terbangun ya?maafkan aku hyung,aku lagi terburu-buru"Mingyu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas yang biasanya ia bawa ke sekolah. Tetapi ada baju juga didalamnya. Seperti ia akan menginap disuatu tempat. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya saat matanya menangkap HP Mingyu di pinggir kasur Mingyu yang sudah rapi.

'eomma?' Wonwoo semakin menerawang kenapa Mingyu keburu-buru seperti ini hingga menimbulkan keributan.

"kau ingin pulsng ke rumah? Bagaimana dengan acara kelulusanmu besok(trans:apa yang terjadi?)?" Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya, ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Mingyu.

"besok aku tetap menghadiri acara kelulusan kok, hanya saja eomma menyuruhku pulang hyung"

Mingyu berbalik dan mendekati Wonwoo , ia menangkupkan pipi Wonwoo, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sedikit lama.

"kau harus merindukanku" Mingyu menyentil hidung Wonwoo. Wonwoo buang muka,mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

"berapa hari kau disana?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"sehari", Mingyu menolehkan wajah emo tersebut hingga mereka kembali bertatapan.

"aku tidak akan merindukanmu kalau sehari"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mencuri kecup dari bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo terkejut, ia memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Mingyu.

"cepat lah pulang" gumam Wonwoo setelah nya. Ia yakin kalau Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia yakin kalau Mingyu tersenyum palsu kepadanya.

"heum!" Mingyu menangguk. Mingyu jalan mendekati Wonwoo yang juga memperhatikannya, Mingyu meraih tengkuk Wonwoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka menyatu, Mingyu melumat bibir wonu, tidak panas seperti bisanya, dan Wonwoo juga tidak membalas permainan bibir Mingyu. ciuman lembut dengan makna berbeda yang disalurkan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo, Mingyu berjanji dalam hati ditengah aktivitasnya 'aku akan bersamamu selamanya hyung'. Mingyu akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka. sebelum pergi Mingyu mengecup bibir wonu berkali-kali lalu mengacak rambut wonu yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakkan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang perlahan menghilang daripandangannya, ia tidak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dari pada capek mimikirkan masalah ini yang tak kunJung terjawab, lebih baik ia tidur lagi. Kepalanya masih pusing, efek dari alcohol yang diminumnya semalam bersama 95l dan 96l lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasangkan topi hoodie hitamnya setelah ia menggunakan masker hitam yang ia ambil dari lemari Wonwoo, masker milik Wonwoo sebenarnya. Mingyu duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya kembali kerumah. Meskipun tertutup dan tak terlihat, dari suaranya terdengar Mingyu berkali-kali menghela napas panjang. Ia cemas, sangat cemas lebih tepatnya, saat ia menerima telpon dari sang adik,kim Minseo. Mingyu kenal betul dengan adek manjanya itu, Minseo tidak akan menyuruhnya pulang sampai merengek dan gelisah seperti subuh tadi kalau tidak ada masalah yang berat di sana.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hello gaes! Ada yang nunggu ff ini kapan updatenya?adakah? hihihi maaf kan ao ne, karena memanjakan jari, ao jadi malas ngetik padahal ide nista numpuk.**

 **Mian kalau chapter 6 ini semakin membosankan dan pendek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks guys, for someone who came and leave without give me their opinion too. I hope you guys can enjoy my abstract imagine. Lets meet in three weeks again. See ya! Remember me if i late to update new chapter at my IG aoskyfantasy. Next time i will give informations like this in there. My data is too danger guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _oppa_.." Minseo dengan mata merah berair berlari kemudian memeluk Mingyu yang baru saja memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah.

Minseo kembali terisak di pelukan Mingyu, Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya "eiy,kenapa kau harus menangis, hm?" Mingyu mengelu-elus surai pendek sang adik. " _eomma_ dan _appa_ kemana?" tanya Mingyu lagi, Mingyu membawa Minseo ke ruang keluarga mereka, Minseo masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa coklat dan menuntun Minseo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun ia lelah fisik dan batin, kasih sayangnya kepada sang adik mampu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"oh, kau sudah sampai Mingyu sayang" terlihat wanita berkepala empat itu keluar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah itu, meskipun berkepala empat, paras cantik dan kulit putihnya yang itu kerap kali membuat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya menduga kalau wanita itu masih berusia 30-an tahun. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepada sang anak.

Mingyu bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk sang _eomma_ yang hampir 6 bulan ini hanya bisa ia dengar suaranya dari ponsel. Bukan tidak ingin pulang, tapi karena rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari Dorm mereka, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan Wonwoo ke Changwon.

"aku sangat merindukan _eomma_ ", Mingyu mencium pipi _eomma_ nya kanan kiri secara bergantian. Sang _eomma_ menepuk-nepuk punggung anak lelakinya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

.

.

.

" _eomma_ , _appa_ kemana?" tanya Mingyu,mereka kini tengah duduk dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol antara _eomma_ dan anak. melempar Mingyu dengan bantal kecil yang khusus untuk sofa tepat ke wajah Mingyu.

"kau pikir _appa_ mu pergi kemana selain kerja?"

"ya aku kan bertanya, siapa tau _appa_ lagi ke club" Mingyu menaruh bantal yang menjadi korban sang _Eomma_ di sampingnya.

"awas saja dia berani, akan _eomma_ ratain miliknya"

"untung aku sudah memiliki adik" gumam Mingyu pelan. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin Mingyu bahas dengan sang _eomma_ , ia pulang bukan untuk bercanda seperti ini. Ia ingin menegaskan sesuatu. Tetapi Mingyu sendiri bingung bagaimana cara memulainya. Mereka kembali diam lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh suasana yang canggung untuk ibu dan anak.

" _eomma_ , aku dan wonu.."

"hentikan Mingyu! _eomma_ ingin menikmati waktu _eomma_ denganmu" sang _eomma_ memotong perkataan Mingyu.

"tidak, _eomma_ harus mendengarkan ku dulu", Mingyu menghela nafas panjang saat ia mendapati air wajah sang _eomma_ berubah.

DRRT!DRRT!

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar disaat yang tidak tepat, Mingyu merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, kemudian ia menonaktifkan kan hpnya. Ia dan _Eommanya_ butuh waktu saat ini.

"kenapa tidak kau angkat saja" , Mingyu melihat sang _eomma_ yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan emosinya.

"karena ada yang lebih penting dari pada itu" Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dan segera pulang menemui Wonwoo.

" _eomma_ ini masalahku, jangan Minseo yang _eomma_ salahkan. Apa aku bisa dengan santai menikmati teh ini disaat adikku menangis di kamar? _eomma_ , ku mohon ayo kita bicarakan masalah ini" Mingyu memohon kepada sang _eomma_ dengan serius. Saat ini sang _eomma_ benar-benar telah kehilangan sosok Mingyu yang selalu manja kepadanya.

"apa kau pikir, dirimu cukup dewasa untuk membicarakan masalah ini? apa kau pikir masalah akan selesai ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintai lelaki itu?apa aku harus diam saja melihat masa depan anakku hancur karena lelaki itu?apa yang kau pikirkan KIM MINGYU!" hardik sang _eomma_ , mata wanita itu memerah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat luapan emosi yang ia tahan sejak ia mendapatkan fakta bahwa anak lelakinya memiliki hubungan dengan JEON WONWOO.

" _eomma_ dia Jeon Wonwoo, dia memiliki nama! dan benar aku sangat mencintainya _eomma_ , masa depanku ada bersamanya. Aku berjanji! aku akan menerima semua resiko dari pilihan yang ku ambil" Mingyu menjawab perkataan sang _eomma_ dengan tenang. Ia harus bisa menggenggam Wonwoo di hidupnya apapun yang terjadi.

"pilihan kau bilang? cinta?! bagaimana dengan pandangan mayarakat?apa kau mau membuat kami malu?!"

Mingyu menatap sang _eomma_ datar, "malu? Apa kalian berhak malu atas apa yang kulakukan?"

"bicara apa kau Kim Mingyu? Kami orang tuamu, kami ingin masa depanmu cerah!" tatapan wanita itu semakin menyala.

"ia orang tua yang menitipkan anaknya bersama orang tua mereka, seharusnya nenek yang malu bukan kalian!"

Sang _eomma_ semakin mendidih mendengar perlawanan dari Mingyu, tangannya mengepal, ingin sekali ia membanting barang-barang untuk menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Namun wanita itu sesungguhnya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mingyu pun tidak bermaksud untuk melawan kepada _eomma_ nya, namun ia juga tidak ingin hidupnya diatur oleh sang _eomma_ , karena ia sendirilah yang akan membangun masa depannya.

"oke! Benar tuhan yang menciptakan rasa cinta itu tapi Sekarang _eomma_ minta kau berpikir dengan akal sehatmu bukan dengan hatimu" sang _eomma_ yang tak bisa menjawab perlawan dari Mingyu, merubah caranya untuk membuka pikiran sang anak. Wanita itu terlihat lebih tenang.

"dengan kau bersamanya seumur hidupmu, apa yang akan kau dapatkan selain hinaan dari masyarakat? Apa dia memberimu keturunan? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak-anakmu kelak tumbuh besar dan memanggilmu _appa_? Apa kau pikir kami tidak ingin menimang cucu dari mu?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah pilihannya sampai saat ini. Itu mengapa ia terlihat frustasi saat sang _eomma_ tidak jerah untuk menentang keputusan Mingyu.

"aku sudah memikirkan itu semua, _eomma_ jangan khawatir!aku bisa mengadopsi anak jika kalian ingin cucu" Mingyu meninggalkan sang _eomma_ yang tengah dongkol di ruang keluarga. Mingyu memasuki sebuah kamar yang merupakan kamar sang adik, terlihat dari daun pintu yang terdapat papan nama biru muda yang tertuliskan "Minseo's Room".

Sang _eomma_ berberapa kali meneriakan nama Mingyu saat Mingyu meninggalkannya sendiri, namun tidak digubris oleh Mingyu sama sekali. Untuk saat ini tidak ada hasilnya berdebat dengan sang _eomma_. sama halnya dengan Mingyu yang keras kepala, ternyata keras kepalanya diturunkan oleh sang _eomma_.

Mingyu selama 19 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena ia tinggal dengan sang nenek. Ia berusaha untuk memaklumi pekerjaan orang tuanya saat itu. tetapi jika menyangkut kebahagian nya dan perkataan sang _eomma_ yang mengatakan tentang aib keluarga, Mingyu tidak dapat menahan mulutnya. Ia merasa, dirinya lah yang benar! Jika masa kecilnnya jauh dari orang tua disaat teman-temannya bermain dengan orang tua mereka ditaman, maka saat ini ia harus menggantikan masa kecilnya yang indah itu dengan pilihan yang dia pilih.

Tok! Tok!

Mingyu mengetuk daun pintu tersebut.

"minseo-ya?" panggil Mingyu, mengkonfimasi kalau sang adik tidak tidur. Minseo berjalan mendekati pintu lalu memutar knop pintunya. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat sang adik masih berlinang air mata.

Mingyu duduk di ranjang milik minseo, ia mengamati kamar itu. "kamarmu masih saja seperti ini sejak kau berusia 8 tahun"

Minseo hanya melihat sang kakak miris bahkan ia masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"apa kau tidak bosan? sesekali penting untuk mengganti posisi lemari dan tempat tidurmu agar tidak bosan dan kau juga bisa lebih banyak mendapatkan inspirasi"

Mingyu beranjak dan mendekati frame pink yang bertengger di atas di meja belajar sang adik "sepertinya adik kecilku sudah besar sekarang" Mingyu tersenyum simpul saat melihat salah satu foto minseo dengan seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan minseo. Sepertinya itu teman sekelas Minseo. Kemudian ia beralih ke album foto milik minseo.

"mau sampai kapan _oppa_ berusaha menutupi-nutupi luka dihati _oppa_?" minseo akhirnya buka suara meskipun diiringi dengan isakan.

"hm? _oppa_ tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Mingyu masih sibuk membuka halaman per halaman album foto sang adik, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi minseo kalau sedang berfoto. Mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, si Emo.

" _oppa_ jangan berbohong! _Oppa_ sedihkan atas perkataan _eomma_? maaf kan aku _oppa_ ", miseo menundukkan kepalanya.

Mingyu menatap sang adik kemudian mendekatinya, Mingyu mengelus-elus surai pendek minseo. "tentu saja _oppa_ sedih, tapi _oppa_ tidak suka melihatmu menangis! Ini bukan salahmu"

"berhentilah tersenyum kalau _oppa_ sedang terluka"

Mingyu gemas melihat sang adik kesayangannya itu. Mingyu mengajak Minseo duduk di tempat tidur.

"kau ini lucu sekali, aku yang punya masalah malah kau yang menangis" ejek Mingyu kemudian mengacak acak poni sang adik.

" _oppa_ minta maaf karena telah membawamu kedalam masalah _oppa_ , seharusnya saat ini kau tertawa dan jalan bersama teman bukan menangis seperti ini" Mingyu mengusap sisa air mata minseo yang masih menumpuk di uJung mata.

Minseo menggeleng lalu memeluk Mingyu, "bukan karena itu"

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala adiknya, "lalu, mengapa kau sampai menangis?"

Minseo mendogak " _eomma_ mengancamku jika aku berbohong lagi mengenai hubungan kalian, _eomma_ akan memindahkanku kesekolah di dekat rumah nenek, uang jajan ku di potong dan aku tidak boleh keluar rumah"

"kau begitu kau mulai hari ini ku harus jujur kedapa _eomma_ ", sebetulnya Mingyu terkejut _eomma_ nya ingin membuat Minseo seperti dirinya dulu. Tinggal jauh dari orangtua.

"bagaimana bisa _oppa_ dengan tenang mengatakan hal seperti itu" minseo melepas pelukan mereka.

"karena _oppa_ menyayangimu" mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu teringat dengan Handphonenya yang sengaja ia matikan. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Wonwoo pasti sibuk menelpon dirinya.

.

.

.

"wonu-ya, ayo makan" Jun menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih sibuk novelnya namun tetap matanya mengawasi ponselnya dengan ketat.

"hmm" Wonwoo hanya bergumam, wajahnya tenang namun hatinya saat ini tidak. Dari siang tadi ia mencoba menghubungi Mingyu namun tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. baik itu pesan yang dikirim maupun panggilan darinya. Oh Mingyu, kalau sampe jam 10 malam kau tidak menghubungi Wonwoo dapat dipastikan lelaki emo itu akan berada didepan pintu rumah mu dalam waktu satu jam.

"percaya saja tidak ada masalah yang terjadi" Jun menepuk nepuk pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jun tanpa senyum.

"kuharap begitu"

Wonwoo meletak novelnya di atas meja di sebelah PC mereka, Wonwoo bergabung dengan para member yang tengah menunggunya untuk makan malam. Wonwoo mangambil tempat duduk disebelah Dino, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Kosong. Tempat yang biasanya diisi dengan lelaki jangkung coklat nan tampan itu kini kosong. Wonwoo kembali melihat ponselnya,siapa tahu Mingyu membalas pesannya. Tidak ada pesan masuk, bahkan usaha Mingyu untuk menelpon balik. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, entah mengapa ia sangat khawatir dengan kepulangan Mingyu ke rumahnya.

"wonu-ya, letakkan ponselmu dan makan. Jangan pikirkan anak dekil itu. pasti dia sedang tidur dikamarnya" Jeonghan memecahkan lamunan Wonwoo. Chan merampas HP tersebut dari tangan Wonwoo "maaf hyung, sepertinya Jeonghan hyung benar, pasti dia ketiduran"

"YOSH! SELAMAT MAKAN!"-Hoshi

"Selamat makan!" sungkwan mengikuti Hoshi yang berteriak. Mereka berdua sangat tau sekali bagaimana memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka, alhasil semua member minus Mingyu mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam pun Wonwoo masih uring-uringan, pasalnya Mingyu masih juga belum memberinya kabar. Tak ingin larut dengan moodnya yang jelek, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan kesadarannya di atas tempat tidur dengn bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Jika Mingyu tadi pergi dengan wajah yang tenang dan senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya Wonwoo tidak akan seperti ini. Wonwoo akui dirinya kurang memberi perhatian kepada Mingyu, justru Mingyu lah yang banyak mencari perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo sangat khawatir dengan aktivitas apapun yang Mingyu lakukan, ia hanya tak ingin Mingyu terluka.

DRRTT!DRRRRTTT!

DRRT!DRRRRTTT!

Wonwoo terkejut sontak terbangun dari tidurnya saat ponsel yang berada digenggamannya bergetar. Ia menggeserkan icon bulat bergambarkan telepon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke depan telinganya tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menelponya jam 11 malam seperti ini.

 _(yeoboseyo..)_

"hmm..." Wonwoo hanya bergumam, ia hapal betul suara siapa ini. Orang yang tengah mengusik ketenangannya dan orang yang seharian ia pikirkan.

 _(sudah tidur?)_

"untuk apa bertanya?sudah pastikan" jawab Wonwoo ketus dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

Terdengar orang disebrang sana terkekeh pelan. Ingin sekali Wonwoo melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke perut lelaki ini. Apa Mingyu tidak merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Wonwoo seharian?

 _(kau marah hyung?)_

"jawaban apa yang kau mau?"bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah membalas pertanyan tersebut dengan pertanyaan. Mingyu jadi bertambah gemas dengan lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini. Mingyu jadi semakin ingin cepat pulang.

 _(sudah makan?)_

"kau bertanya?"

 _(aku merindukanmu)_

"sudah?"

 _(hmm,imutnyaa, gemesin banget)_

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Mingyu saat ini.

"aku titip yang seksi berambut panjang satu" sepertinya Wonwoo mengira Mingyu melupakannya seharian karena hang out sama teman sekolahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kencan buta. Karena tak sekali dua kali Mingyu diminta untuk ikut oleh teman lelakinya ke kencan buta agar banyak gadis yang mau ikut kedalam rencana para anak SMA itu.

 _(aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa seksinya jeon Wonwoo dengan wajah imutnya di saat dia ngambek)_ ternyata Mingyu berusaha menggombali Wonwoo agar tidak ngambek lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu, malu karena ia telah salah mencurigai Mingyu dan menuduhnya walaupun hanya dalam hati. Gombalan Mingyu sudah biasa untuk dirinya, jadi tak ada kata wajah bersemu merah di dalam kamus Wonwoo saat Mingyu menggombalinya.

"kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lembut pada akhirnya.

 _(kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu dan membalas pesan darimu, kenapa aku baru menghubungimu kan hyung?)_

Wonwoo diam, masih menunggu penjelasan dari Mingyu.

 _(aku tadi menemani minseo belajar hingga ketiduran dikamarnya)_

"aku menunggumu kabarmu seharian, aku khawatir saat aku melihat kecemasan didalam senyummu sebelum pergi tadi"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang ternyata Wonwoo mengkhawatirkannya. Seakan-akan masalah yang dia hadapi sekarang hilang tanpa bekas. Mingyu sangat ingin memeluk Wonwoo saat ini, ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mingyu ingin tidur dengan menatap kekasihnya itu. Ingin!ingin sekali! Namun kalau ia pulang saat ini, pasti Wonwoo akan curiga kenapa ia tidak bermalam dulu dirumahnya ssendiri.

( _maafkan aku hyung, eomma tadi hampir pingsan karena vertigonya. Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja setelah dokter mengganti obatnya_ )

Wonwoo mengelus dadanya lega, ia mengehela nafas panjang dan dapat terdengar oleh Mingyu. akhirnya senyum Wonwoo kembali.

"sampaikan kepada _eommoni_ , lekas sembuh maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguknya" nada penyesalan jelas tergambar disuara Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum miris. Wonwoo sayang kepada _eomma_ nya tidak hanya _eomma_ nya namun kepada keluarganya, saat hari besar korea Wonwoo bahkan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi mereka setelah ia mengunjungi orang tuanya. Bayangkan saja jarak kampung halaman Wonwoo dengan rumah Mingyu itu sangatlah jauh. Bahkan minseo juga lengket kepadanya. Namun apa yang didapat Wonwoo dari _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya? Hanya pertentangan dan penolakkan yang ia dapat. Bahkan saat makan malam berlangsung, sang _eomma_ dan _appa_ kompak dalam mengancam Mingyu. mereka akan mengancurkan karier Wonwoo perlahan jika Mingyu masih bersama Wonwoo. memang dasar keras kepala, Mingyu tentu tidak mengindahkan perkataan orang tuanya itu. bahkan ia menjawab _"kalian akan menghancurkan impianku juga, impian yang ku jalani dan ku raih sendiri. Impianku yang bahkan kalian tidak tau"_ sebelum Mingyu meninggalkan meja makan.

( _hm, pasti akan ku sampaikan. Hyung bagaimana ini?!_ )

"bagaimana apanya?!" Wonwoo balik menanya.

( _kurindu padamu,sangat!_ )

"kau pikir aku tidak?"

Mingyu terkekeh sekali lagi ( _kau tidak tidur?_ )

"aku sudah puas tidur ditambah puas badmood seharian. Kau sendiri tidak tidur?besok acara kelulusanmu kan?"

( _eiy, jangan menyindirku hyung. aku menunggumu tidur baru , kau sudah makan?_ )

Wonwoo mendengus "kau menanyakan itu dua kali"

( _tapikan belum kau jawab sa-yang_ ) ucap Mingyu dengan penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"sudah tapi semua rasanya hambar karena kau tidak ada"

Mingyu tertawa (sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal sayang?) ucap Mingyu disela tawanya.

"sejak tadi"

( _tuhkan mulai dinginnya, katanya kangen_ )

"besok juga bertemu kan di upacara kelulusanmu"

Mingyu menaikkan posisi bantalnya menjadi sandaran punggungnya, dengan satu tangan memeluk guling bersarungkan kain bercorak mobil sport biru yang senada dengan bantal dan sprainya.

( _kau harus membawa hadiah terindah dan berbeda dari yang lain_ )sadar atau tidak, Mingyu berusaha mengkode Wonwoo. Mengkode untuk?jawab saja sendiri XD

"ia cream pemutih selusin" Wonwoo terkekeh mengejek Mingyu yang sedang mendengus sebal diuJung sana. Wonwoo melirik jam yang terduduk diatas meja kecil di kamarnya, sudah tengah malam. Wonwoo dengan acting terbaiknya, ia berpura-pura menguap.

( _sudah ngantuk?_ ) mata Mingyu sendiripun sudah berlinang karena menahan kantuknya.

"hmm... sepertinya" jawab Wonwoo masih membohongi Mingyu. sebenarnya ia tidak mangantuk. Tetapi dia sengaja melakukan ini agar Mingyu tidur karena besok Mingyu harus menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

 _(yasudah tidur lah hyung, selamat malam my beanie hyung. maaf tidak bisa menciummu seperti biasa malam ini)_

Wonwoo tertawa hingga Hoshi melempar dirinya dengan boneka pemberian fans Hoshi sendiri, Wonwoo mengembalikan boneka tersebut dengan menahan tawanya.

"aku akan menagihnya besok"

( _jangan sampai lupa_ )

"tidak akan! Sudah lah aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam Mingyu"

Setelah memutuskan obrolan mereka, Wonwoo tersenyum senyum sendiri menatap bantal Mingyu yang kini berada di pelukkannya. Tak bisa memeluk pemiliknya, setidaknya dengan menyesap aroma iler Mingyu yang ada dibantal itu dapat mengurangi kesepian Wonwoo meskipun tidak seutuhnya.

'aku membencimu sebanyak kau mencintaiku Mingyu-ya, jangan tinggalkan aku'

Mingyu mengulum senyumnya saat Wonwoo memutus sambungan telepon mereka, Mingyu menatap langit langit kamarnya. Kemudian mengangkat ponselnya dan memerhatikan fotonya bersama Wonwoo.

'aku mencintaimu sebanyak kau membenciku Wonwoo-ya, benci aku hingga kau tidak bisa melepaskanku dari pikiranmu. Seperti yang kau bilang, bila benci adalah cinta,maka rasa benci keluargaku adalah cinta untuk hubungan kita'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu terlelap menyusul Wonwoo kealam Mimpi. Berharap ia dapat memeluk Wonwoo dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebese yaa~**

.

.

.

 **Hi~ lama tak berjumpa wkwk**

 **Ada yang masih ingat sama ff gaje ini? Hahaha lupakan saja ya**

 **Maaf baru bisa up sekarang, karena dompet yang kayak kopiyah jadi gak bisa beli kuota HOHOHO**

 **Yang sudah RnR sampai chapter kemarin.. terimakasih ya~**

 **Maaf bila ada kesalahan typing, preposisi, dan ada kesamaan alur dalam ff lain ataupun kehidupan kalian. Ini semua murni hasil pemikiran saya...**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang bertanyakan kapan Wonwoo hamilnya, ini gua jawab yak...**

" **laah wong meanie aja belum naena gimana mau melendung si wonwoo"**

 **.**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **p.s "percayalah Meanie itu...(isi sendiri ya jangan malas!) wkwkwwk"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC! TYPO BERSERAKAN! EYD KACAU!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please go away! Get out from my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 8"YOU R MINE"**

HOAAAM~

Minseo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya membersihkan kotoran dimatannya dan air liur yang telah mengering di pipinya. Ia terbangan saat ia mendengar pintu di sebelah kamarnya tertutup. Minseo belok kearah sumber suara yang membangunkannya itu. _'Kosong? Kemana perginya penghuni kamar itu?'_ pikir minseo setengah sadar. Sesekali ia menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"oh! Maaf, apa aku membangunkannmu?" Mingyu jalan mendekati sang adik yang masih berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"oppa mau kemana sepagi ini sudah rapi? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu?seharusnya kau memakai seragammu oppa" ocehan minseo dipagi hari adalah awal mula kebaikan Mingyu hari ini, biarlah Mingyu berpikiran seperti itu.

"kau ini sama cerewatnya dengan Wonwoo" Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut sang adik yang memang sudah acak-acak.

"aku kangen dengan Wonwoo oppa" minseo mengerutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti. Mingyu menyentil dahi sang adik. "jadi kau lebih kangen Wonwoo dari pada oppamu sendiri?"

"loh kan aku sudah bersama dengan mu dari semalam" minseo mengedipkan matanya lucu. Mingyu memeluk sang adik kemudian mengecup dahinya.

"kau bau asem, mandi sana. Aku akan kesekolah pagi ini, dan aku membawa seragam" Mingyu membalikkan badan sang adik hingga minseo berdiri memunggungi Mingyu.

Minseo tertawa "dari pada kau nafas bau naga saat bangun tidur"

"kau ini..." Mingyu mendorong minseo, isyarat agar minseo bergegas mandi.

" _appa_ dan _Eomma_ bagaimana?" tanya minseo pelan, masih memunggungi Mingyu.

"mereka masih tidur. Aku akan mengirimi mereka pesan nanti"

Minseo mengangguk paham. "hati-hati oppa, dan kembalilah jika ada waktu luang" minseo berdiri menghadap Mingyu. Mingyu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah sang adik.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya, kau dimana?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia menelpon Mingyu disaat seperti ini, mungkin Mingyu saat ini masih berada di dalam gedung mengikuti acaranya kelulusan mereka. mana mungkin Mingyu mendengar panggilan dari Wonwoo, dan mana mungkin juga Mingyu mengangkat panggilan dari Wonwoo dikeramaian yang juga bisa membuat imagenya jelek karena tidak menghargai para guru didalam ruangan itu.

Mingyu sendiri didalam ruangan sibuk mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. "kau kemana sih hyung" gumamnya dan dapat didengar oleh teman-teman deketnya dikelas.

"kau mencari siapa?" tanya lelaki yang setahun ini duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung, katanya ia akan datang" jawab Mingyu sekenanya

"kau pikir dia sepupumu sampai bela-belain datang"

Mingyu menjitak teman nya itu, "dia hyung ku,mau apa kau?" dalam hati 'dia kekasihku, mau apa kau?'

Kawannya mendecih "yayayaya punya teman seorang idol itu hanya bisa membuat irih saja"

"kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" teman Mingyu dengan mata berbinar menangguk semangat.

"ikut audisi, jadi trainee dan berjuang disana selama bertahun-tahun"

Sang teman menoyor lengan Mingyu "kau pikir berapa kali aku mengikuti audisi"

"semua akan indah pada waktunya" Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan temannya itu, ia menuju pintu keluar. Terserah, Mingyu tidak peduli dengan acara selanjutnya, setidaknya ia sudah mengikuti acara formal tadi dan telah menerima ijazahnya juga. Sekarang adalah acara informal dimana yang mengisi panggung adalah anak-anak sekolah itu sendiri. Ada yang memainkan drama,bermonolog, menyanyi, menari, bahkan ada yang mengcover beberapa lagu dari boyband dan girlband korea. Tadinya Mingyu diminta untuk mengisi panggung juga sebagai pertunjukan terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah itu. namun Mingyu menolaknya dengan alasan dia ada pekerjaan lain setelah acara formal berakhir.

Mingyu melepas almamaternya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Mingyu menarika nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan,lega. Tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari Wonwoo, sepertinya lelaki emo itu tersesat mengingat ini adalah kali pertama ia memasuki sekolah Mingyu.

Namun realita yang dilihat Mingyu adalah Wonwoo sekarang sedang asyik menikmati ramyun di restoran seberang sekolahnya. Mingyu mempercepat langkah kakinya, Mingyu tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya saat ini. Kerinduan yang meluap-luap dihatinya membuat Mingyu lupa dimana ia berada. Bahkan senyumannya sangat lebar saat Wonwoo akhirnya menangkap dirinya yang sekarang menuju kearah Wonwoo. padahal baru berpisah sehari, bukan masalah baru sehari! Tetapi karena orangtua yang menentang nya menjalani hubungan inilah yang membuat Mingyu tidak ingin berpisah dari Wonwoo. Mingyu takut kalau _Eomma_ nya bersungguh-sungguh menghancurkan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu dengan segala usaha yang ia punya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduknya kemudian ia keluar menemui Mingyu.

"aku merindukanmu" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul,senyum yang sangat manis, meskipun tertutup oleh masker hitam, Mingyu masih bisa menangkap senyum tersebut. Tak ingin menyianyiakan waktu, Mingyu langsung berusaha memeluk Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar lupa dimana ia saat ini berada! Ingatlah!ini di tempat umum.

Belum sempat Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, Wonwoo terlebih dahulu jalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"ikut aku" ucap Wonwoo memberi instruksi kepada Mingyu. Mengikuti Wonwoo dalam diam, bukan diam dalam arti Mingyu tidak tertarik apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu melainkan Mingyu merasa bersalah setiap kali ia merasakan ketulusan Wonwoo. _'Dosa apa yang ku lakukan sampai orang yang kucintai ikut terseret didalamnya?'_ tanya Mingyu kepada Tuhan dari dalam lubuk hatinya. _'lindungilah dia tuhan'_.

.

.

.

"Masuklah" Wonwoo melemparkan jacket yang ia gunakan ke sofa serta melepas maskernya semenit setelah ia memasuki ruangan yang Mingyu tidak ketahui kamar siapa ini. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, Mingyu membuka mulutnya setelah hampir 20menit mereka jalan kaki.

"hyung ini kamar siapa?"

"adikku"

"hah?sejak kapan dia ada di seoul? Terus kemana dia?mengapa kita kesini?" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"bisa tidak kalau bertanya satu-satu?" Wonwoo mendekti Mingyu yang sedang mengeksplorasi kamar adiknya Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk melihat sesuai arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo menggunakan tangannya.

Mingyu meraih objek yang ditunjuk oleh Wonwoo, kemudian ia tertawa dengn keras. Wonwoo menatapnya tidak suka. Apa Wonwoo sedang ditertawakan saat ini? Wonwoo menyikut perut Mingyu hingga sijangkung itu meringis dan mengadu kesakitan. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan tulang Wonwoo,Mingyu-ya.

"kau mengejekku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ketus.

"tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja lucu kalau kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk setangkai bunga ini. Kecil lagi" Mingyu memutar mutar batang kecil bunga mungil biru itu, bunga tersebut ialah bunga _For Get Me Not._ Pantasan saja Mingyu tidak menyadari bunga kecil tersebut.

"kau keberatan?" Wonwoo bertambah ketus karena ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu menyelipkan batang bunga tersebut ke sela sela telinga Wonwoo, kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo dan melumat lembut bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan Mingyu yang mendominasi. Mingyu mengemut-emut bibir bawah Wonwoo. Tidak bermain panas, Mingyu hanya ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa bibir Wonwoo sejak seharian tidak ia sentuh.

Mingyu membebaskan bibir Wonwoo kemudian ia menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Wonwoo gemas. "bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak memerlukan hadiah mu tapi aku hanya butuh dirimu disisiku sayang"Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo. Merasa canggung, wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, sebenarnya ia punya hadiah untuk Mingyu, namun ia sendiri malu untuk memberikannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah emo itu memanas.

"aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa, jadi aku memberi bunga itu. Meskipun kecil tapi mewakilkan apa yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu Mingyu dan karena tidak memungkinkan untuk memberikanmu bunga didepan umum jadi aku meminta Bohyuk untuk meminjam kamarnya seharian. Kebetulan dia jadwal pemotretan di seoul untuk dua minggu ini"

Wonwoo menurunkan tangan Mingyu yang masih menempel pada kedua pipinya, kemudian gantian ia yang menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Mingyu.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu Mingyu-ya dan terimakasih karena kau masih berdiri didepanku sampai saat ini" wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu dengan bonus senyuman 3 jari milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Wonwoo kemudian ia sedikit menunduk agar sejajar dengan wajah Wonwoo "terimakasih karena kau mengizinkanku untuk memasukkanmu kedalam rencana yang sangat indah di masa depanku" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam Pelukannya. Wonwoo terenyuh mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo meraih kancing kemeja putih Mingyu kenakan ia membuka kancing tersebut. Mingyu mengernyit heran "apa yang kau lakukan, hm? Memancingku hyung?"

"ssst diam lah! Sebentar lagi ikannya kepancing" kata Wonwoo datar. Mingyu mengulum senyum, ia mendapati ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini sangatlah cantik dan imut. Mingyu membiarkan tangan Wonwoo bermain dikemejanya hingga akhirnya terekspos perut semi-sixpack mingyu.

Wonwoo sengaja melenguh saat ia mengecup dada Mingyu berkali kali. "kau benar-benar memancingku hyung, jangan lanjutkan kalau kau tidak ingin aku memakanmu" Mingyu mengelus-elus surai hitam Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam diam,kemudian tersenyum "ayo kita lakukan!"

Mingyu tercengo mendengar ajakan Wonwoo. Apa selama dia tidak ada kepala Wonwoo kebentur benda keras? Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas. "kau kenapa,hm?" tanya Mingyu pelan, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo marah kepadanya karena telah melakukan itu, itu yang dilarang Wonwoo selama ini. Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo malah menjilati niple Mingyu.

"nghh" Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Wonwoo mengelus-elus junior Mingyu dari balik celana sekolah yang Mingyu gunakan.

"mmhh.." Wonwoo semakin memancing Mingyu dengan desahannya. Suara Wonwoo yang memainkan nipple Mingyu hingga mengeras pun menjadi backsound untuk situasi merek saat ini.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Wonwoo meremas-remas junior Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu terangsang sepenuhnya. Mingyu dengan kasar mendorong Wonwoo jatuh ke atas tempat tidur sang adik.

"jangan melarangku untuk membalas atas apa yang telah kau perbuat kepadaku hyung" Mingyu kini berada diatas Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan Mingyu yang ia letakkan di samping kanan kiri kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu.

"anggap saja ini hadiah kelulusanmu Mingyu-ya"

"aaaa~ jadi ini mengapa kau membawa ku kesini dan membuat bohyuk untuk meninggalkan kamarnya?"

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu "kau pikir seniat itu aku ingin melakukannya denganmu,hm? Kebetulan saja bohyuk sedang ada pekerjaan, kau tau sendiri dia itu model"

"sakiiit!bagaimana jika aku beneran Amnesia karena kau sering kasar kepadaku hyung?"

Wonwoo menarik wajah Mingyu kemudian mengecup bibir Mingyu " cepat lakukan sebelum kau amnesia!" ujar Wonwoo sedikit antusias.

"eeih, ternyata kau lebih mesum daripada aku ya" Mingyu menyentil hidung Wonwoo. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu yang tersisah dari satu hari ini, Mingyu dengan ligat menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi pendangannya untuk melihat tubuh sexy mulus milik Wonwoo dan menyisakan celana dalam yang menutupi masa depan Wonwoo yang masih tertidur. Setelah itu Mingyu juga menanggalkan semua pakaiannya kecuali CD nya yang membungkus sesuatu yang sudah membengkak dibawah sana.

Mingyu mengunci bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar hingga terdengar kecipak lidah dan saliva yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Kemudian ciuman Mingyu turun ke leher Wonwoo. Bak vampire, Mingyu menggigit sisi kiri leher Wonwoo kemudian menghisap dan meninggalkan ukiran terindah yang pernah Mingyu buat selama mereka melakukan foreplay. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Mingyu, tidak ada desahan yang keluar? Jelas saja tidak, Wonwoo mengunci bibirnya sendiri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak sampai terdengar kekamar sebelah.

"mendesahlah sayang" pinta Mingyu disela permainannya.

"nanti..hhh..mereka dengar hhh.." dengan diiringi nafas Wonwoo yang mulai memberat, pemuda itu berusaha berbicara.

"tidak akan"

Mingyu turun menjilati nipple Wonwoo dan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus adik Wonwoo yang mulai terbangun.

"ahh..Minghh..gyuhh.." Wonwoo meloloskan desahannya saat Mingyu menghisap titik sensitif Wonwoo, puting kesayangan mingyu, ditambah tangan Mingyu yang ikut beroperasi dibawah sana.

"mhh...emmhh.." Mingyu menikmati kedua Nipple Mungil Wonwoo yang telah mengeras, ntah apa yang di cari Mingyu hingga tak henti-hentinya ia menyedot nipple mungil itu hingga Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata terpejam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih milik ! langsung saja ia memijat-mijat junior Mingyu.

Setelah nipple Wonwoo benar-benar mengeras, Mingyu beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Wonwoo hingga tangan Wonwoo tidak bisa meraih mainannya karena Mingyu yang mundur kebelakang. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa.

"ya! Jangan banyak gerak bisa tidak?!"

"ssst! Jangan kuat-kuat nanti kamar sebelah bisa dengar" Mingyu membalikkan kata-kata Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo membuang wajahnya cemberut. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia mengocok juniornya sendiri dan bergantian Mingyu mengocok junior Wonwoo yang lebih terang warnanya dari Mingyu dengan tangannya pelan.

"nnghh~ " disela ambekkannya Wonwoo tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya.

"eiy, jangan cemburut hyung" Mingyu mempercepat kocokan pada kedua tangannya.

"aah~ mmhhh.. uhh..." Wonwoo menarik wajah Mingyu dan mengajak Mingyu perang Lidah dan Saliva lagi. Mingyu masih fokus kemainannya dibawah, Wonwoo menghentikan kegitan ciuman panas mereka karena nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Mingyu menurunkan wajahnya tepat didepan selangkangan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup Twinsball Wonwoo dan paha Wonwoo berkali kali yang menghasilkan sensasi geli untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengocok juniornya sendiri saat Mingyu sibuk mengecupi bagin selangkangannya.

"oouuuhh~" sensasi luar biasa yang tidak pernah Wonwoo rasakan saat Mingyu menghisap dan mengemut bak permen Hole Wonwoo yang mulai berkedut. Jangan lupakan kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya Wonwoo melakukan sex. Mingyu juga ya!

"ahhh...yeaahh...mmiinghhgyuuhh..ahh" wonwoo memajukan pinggulnya dan menekan kepala Mingyu yang masih bermain-main pada holenya. Sedangkan tangan Wonwoo masih mengocok miliknya sendiri. Begitu juga Mingyu yang ikut men-starter miliknya agar tegak lurus dengan twinsball miliknya.

"hyung aku masukan ya?" Mingyu meminta izin dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menangguk cepat dan pasti. "cephaathlaah!.." ujar Wonwoo,sungguh menaikkan nafsu makan Mingyu hari ini.

"sakit lo hyung" Mingyu jadi maju mundur dan membuat Wonwoo jengkel lantaran dia juga sudah kepancing dengan permainan Mingyu terutama nikmatnya saat Mingyu menggoda holenya.

"aku tau bodoh!" Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu, kemudian mengecup bibir Mingyu. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia perang batin sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo kesakitan namun ia juga ingin menjadikan Wonwoo sepenuhnya milik Kim Mingyu. lihatlah! Siapa coba yang sibuk meminta melakukan sex tiap waktu?

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?"tanya Mingyu dengan polosnya saat Mingyu menyadari perkataan Wonwoo.

"sebagai pembelajaran aku menontonya kemarin" Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya menatap Mingyu yang asyik melongo.

"kau ini" Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo "terimakasih hyung, aku mencintaimu" Mingyu menaikkan kaki kanan Wonwoo kepundaknya sedang kan kaki kiri Wonwoo ia tekuk, wonwoo mengikuti arahan Mingyu. Sepertinya Wonwoo lupa dengan ambisinya yang ingin menjadi TOP.

Mingyu mengocok juniornya lagi sebelum memasuki surga dunianya, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya meskipun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak taku tetap saja Wonwoo merasa takut akan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

Mingyu mengarahkan juniornya ke depan hole Wonwoo yang telah berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki.

"hyung buka matamu" pinta Mingyu, dengan ragu Wonwoo membuka sebelah matanya dan ia menangkap Junior Mingyu yang sudah menegang sempurna berada didepan holenya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'besarnya' batin Wonwoo dalam hati.

"AAAAAKKHHH!" Wonwoo berteriak saat Junior Mingyu berhasil masuk separuh ke dalam Holenya.

"sakit Mingyu-ya" ujar Wonwoo pelan, Wonwoo hampir terisak menahan sakit. Baru juga setengah, atau karena milik Mingyu saja yang kebesaran? Entah lah!.

"ughh..sempit!pasti kau akan menikmatinya nanti. Bersabar lah!" Mingyu mengambil aba-aba lagi untuk melesakkan juniornya ke dalam hole Wonwoo sepenuhnya.

JLEB!

Junior Mingyu sepenuhnya memasuki hole Wonwoo berbarengan dengan teriakan kedua Wonwoo yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"AAAAAARGGHHH!sakit BODOH!" Wonwoo memukul-mukul lengan Mingyu. Air mata Wonwoo mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo memukulinya, toh untuk Mingyu pukulan Wonwoo saat ini tidak terasa karena ditutupi dengan kenikmatan dari hole Wonwoo yang menjepit juniornya. Mingyu tidak tega melihat Wonwoo terisak! Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menyapu air mata Wonwoo.

"apa sangat sakit hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja, aku tidak ingin membuatmu kesakitan seperti ni hyung"

Mata Wonwoo mendelik saat mendengar kata-kata Mingyu, ia menjitak kepala Mingyu lumayan kuat hingga membuat Mingyu meringis.

"kau bodoh, eoh?! Kau telah merobek dalam ku dan sekarang kau bilang ingin menghentikan ini semua?kau ingin ku kirim ke ICU?" Wonwoo berhenti menangis.

"bergeraklah!" ujar Wonwoo setelah nya.

"yakin?" tanya Mingyu ragu.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya ditambah senyum iblis "atau kau mau tukar posisi? Biar aku yang akan menggerakkannya?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo horor. Baru dua menit merasakankan surga duniawi.

"neeeeeee" Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan, sakit!sangat sakit! Rasanya pinggulnya saat ini ngilu, Wonwoo juga masih belum terbiasa dengan milik Mingyu yang tertanam sempurna didalamnya, namun wonwoo tidak mungkin meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti sedangkan ini adalah hadiah atas kelulusan Mingyu dari nya.

"aah...hyunghh..lubanghmmuh..sangat..sshempit..ouhhh!" Mingyu menaikkan tempo permainannya. Wonwoo masih belum sepenuhnya menikmati permainan Mingyu.

"aakh~ahh..enghh.."Wonwoo masih merasakan perih dibawahnya. Mingyu menyadari Wonwoo yang masih belum mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti dirinya pun memperdalam genjotannya dan berusaha mencari titik prostat Wonwoo.

"ahh..ah..ah..mminghh..sshhh..mhhh..aahh" Wonwoo tersentak saat minggyu akhirnya menemukan titik kenikmatan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah beriringan dengan Junior Mingyu yang in-out diholenya. Wonwoo meremas seprai sang adik, berkali kali ia tak sanggup menahan kakinya dipundak Mingyu karena lemas merasakan kenikmatan yang Mingyu ciptakan.

"mmhh..ahh..unghhh..yesshh..aaahhh..disannhha..Mingyuhh..ouhhh..sshit..aahhh..!",Desahan Wonwoo menggema di kamar sang adik. Sangat indah terdengar oleh kuping Mingyu.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka, terutama dibagian wajah, Mingyu terpukau saat ia melihat air muka Wonwoo yang menikmati permainannya. Mingyu akui wajah Wonwoo saat ini tampan bukanlah cantik, peluh membuat Wajah Wonwoo terkesan manly. Ditengah kegiatan panasnya, Mingyu merapikan poni wonwoo yang basah karena keringat dan berantakan di dahi Wonwoo.

"hyunnghh...nnikmathh..sekalihh"Mingyu semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa mengontrol desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ahh...nnhhh..enghh...ahhn...aahh!...ahhn"

Wonwoo benar-benar melayang dibuat Mingyu, Wonwoo yang mulai mencapai batasnya ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri dan menciptakan sensasi luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Junior Mingyu benar-benar masuk kedalam sepenuhnya!

"akuuhh..hampir..sammhhpai" desah Mingyu. Mingyu meraup bibir Wonwoo, mereka berperang lidah sekali lagi, tidak mengurangi kecepatannya malah Mingyu semakin cepat.

Wonwoo mengocok juniornya sendiri, saat ia hampir sampai pada klimaksnya. Junior Wonwoo menegang sepenuhnya hingga menampakkan urat urat juniornya siap menembakkan cairan cintanya.

"aahhh..aaahhh...aaaaahhhhh!" Wonwoo menjerit saat ia sampai pada klimaksnya. Spermanya menyembur ke perut Mingyu dan keperutnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu juga menyusul Wonwoo, cairan Mingyu memenuhi lubang Wonwoo bahkan sampai luber tak tertampung di lubang Wonwoo. hangat! Itulah yang dirasakan Wonwoo saat cairan Mingyu menyembur didalamnya. Mingyu mengeluarkan Juniornya dari Hole Wonwoo kemudian berbaring disebelah Wonwoo. mereka sibuk menstabilkan nafas akibat permainan tadi. ini merupakan kali pertamanya mereka melakukan sex jadi wajar saja jika mereka terlihat kelelahan. Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar sang adik, ia tersenyum lebar "rasanya aneh"

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang masih menerawang langit-langit kamar itu.

"hm?"

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya hingga kedua manik mereka bertemu.

"cairanmu hangat, meskipun masih perih tapi tertutupi dengan hangatnya cairanmu"

Mingyu menarik hidung Wonwoo "eiy~ kau mau lagi, hm?"

Wonwoo terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "eum..."

"yasudah kalau tidak mau" Mingyu pura-pura tertidur sambil memeluk Wonwoo dari samping.

"mumpung masih telanjang, kenapa gak bermain lebih lama lagi?" mata Mingyu langsung melebar seketika saat mendengar Wonwoo berujar.

"dasar kau bocah mesum" umpat Wonwoo saat Mingyu mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi.

.

.

.

"hyung kira-kira Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu hyung pergi kemana?" tanya Seungkwan kepada Hoshi yang tengah menonton TV.

"mana ku tau" jawab Hoshi dengan fokus masih ke TV.

"hyung kau tau?" tanya seungkwan lagi kepada Joshua yang sedang mengirim pesan kepada sang mommy.

"dia tidak memberitahuku kemana dia akan pergi" jawab Joshua dengan fokus yang juga masih pada handphonenya.

"vernonnie~ kau.."

"jangan tanya aku!aku sibuk" Vernon memotong pertanyaan Seungkwan, Vernon sedang bermain game bersama dengan The8, 1 vs 1.

"EISYH!" seungkwan sudah memasang aba-aba ingin menjitak kepala Vernon karena kesal.

"jangan cari mereka, mereka sudah besar. Kalau sudah selesai bermain pasti mereka pulang" ujar Jeonghan yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Scoups yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil ditangannya yang tadi dipakai olehnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu melemparkan handuk tersebut tepat ke wajah Jeonghan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Kau pikir aku gantungan handuk!" bentak Jeonghan tak terima.

"otakmu perlu dimandikan Jeonghan-ah" dengan santai Scoups jalan melenggang melalui sisa member Seventeen menuju kamarnya.

"emangnya otakku kenapa?" gumam Jeonghan, Jeonghan memikirkan apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. Mata jeonghan mendelik saat ia menangkap ke arah mana ucapan Scoups tadi.

"AAH! YAAA! SEUNGCHEOL-AH! Otakmu yang mesum!"

"kalian sedang bahas apa sih?"tanya woozi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu.

Joshua memandangi Woozi yang seperti anak kecil mencari sang ibu ketika baru bangun tidur.

"lihatlah Woozi terbangun karena teriakanmu Jeonghan-ah" kata joshua.

Woozi berjalan menuju tempat kosong disebelah joshua sambil kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di paha Joshua.

"kasihan dia sudah bekerja seharian dari kemarin" Joshua mengelus-elus kepala Woozi. Joshua menemani Woozi dari kemarin untuk menyelesaikan 1st full album mereka. Jadi Joshua sedikit kesal saat member lain berusaha menganggu istirahat sang komposer jenius Seventeen itu. Joshua sangat mencintai keadilan didunia ini.

.

.

.

DRRT!

"hmm..yeoboseyeo" jawab pria tersebut dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

 _(kau masih dikamarku hyung?)_

"eoh? Kenapa?"

Terdengar seseorang diseberang sana mencibir

 _(cepatlah pulang!aku ingin tidur)_

"eish! Kau ini! Dari dulu hobby mengganggu tidurku saja. Ya ya ya! aku akan pulang dua jam lagi _"_

Pria tersebut langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"siapa hyung? Bohyuk?" tanya pria yang berada berada disampingya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya hyung dari Bohyuk yang tak lain adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi terlungkup menghadap Wonwoo. Wonwoo memiringkan badanya dan menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpun kepalanya.

"kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"masih sakit pabo!"

"mau ku gendong?" Mingyu mengelus-elus pipi Wonwoo.

"apa kau ingin hubungan kita tertangkap oleh dispatch?" Wonwoo menggit tangan Mingyu.

"YA!appo! kau gigit saja adikku jangan tanganku hyung. bagaimana jika tanganku tidak bisa memuaskanmu lagi, hm?" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak imut.

" _MWO_? Apa maksudmu air liur ku ada virus rabies?"

Mingyu terkekeh, kemudian ia mencium kedua pipi Wonwoo, dahi dan terakhir mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"aku mencintaimu,Mingyu-ya"pernyataan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya,heran. Tumben sekali Wonwoo mengatakan itu duluan.

"jangan tunjukan ekspresi mu yang menjijikkan itu" Wonwoo melempar wajah Mingyu dengan bantal yang ia tidurin tadi.

.

.

.

"kami pulang" Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki apartement Seventeen. Wonwoo jalan mendahului Mingyu,Mingyu mengawasi Wonwoo, ia takut kalau Wonwoo tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dibokongnya.

Semua member Seventeen berada di depan TV, saat pasangan tersebut memasuki ruangan itu semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"kau tidak melakukan itu kan kim Mingyu?"-Jeonghan

"kau masih perjaka kan hyung?-tanya DK pada Wonwoo

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hoshi kepada keduanya

"kalian ini bahas apa sih?"Dino bertanya kepada semua Hyungnya kebingungan.

Mereka yang bertanya menutup mulut masing-masing, mereka lupa kalau ada anak dibawah umur disini.

"YA! _PABO-YA_!" Scoups menjitak satu persatu kepala jeonghan,DK,Hoshi. Member lainnya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan tiga member seventeen itu.

Hening!

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri disana saling tatap-tatapan, kemudian memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar dengan alasan ingin mandi dan ganti baju.

Didalam kamar, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Tangan Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup leher belakang Wonwoo, "masih sakit? Mau ku bantu menggosok punggungmu hyung?"

Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu sampai Mingyu meringis. "tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"

"rasanya tidak burukkan?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya "hah?apanya?"

"melakukan itu"

"sangat buruk! Itu membuat ku tersiksa" jawab Wonwoo bohong.

"eiih~ _jinjja?_ " Mingyu menusuk-nusuk pipi Wonwoo seperti anak kecil.

"lain kali kau harus mencoba di bawah Mingyu-ya"

"kau bercanda kan hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil tertawa garing. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebelum melepas pelukan Mingyu, kemudian mengambil handuk.

"tentu saja tidak!" ujar Wonwoo beriringan langkah kakinya yang melengkah menjauhi Mingyu yang terbengong sendiri dikamar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian!

From: Uri Bohyuk

To: me

 _Kau habis melakukan apa di atas tempat tidurku hyung?!_

From: Uri Bohyuk

To: me

 _Apa kau tau bau kamarku sekarang jadi menjijikan?!_

From: Uri Bohyuk

To: me

 _Ya! Jawab aku! Kalian melakukan apa tadi?! apa yang mingyu lakukan?kau masih perawankan hyung?!_

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Bohyuk. "cks! "

Wonwoo menelpon sang adik, dan langsung diangkat oleh penerima telpon.

"diam kau bocah!" wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak kemudian menyusul Mingyu yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar kamar.

Bohyuk terbengong saat sang kakak memutuskan sambungan mereka.

"UNTUNG KAU KAKAKKU HYUNG!" teriaknya depresi kemudian memindahkan spreinya ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan mengganti spreinya dengan yang bersih.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

REPLAY~

 **To: Song Soo Hwa**

 **Aduh ini masih lama nyambungnya hahaha. Tu meanie udah gituan X)... angst ga ya? Hepi ending ga ya? Aduduuh bingung akutuh~**

 **.**

 **To: Messa**

 **Ini ni banyak bener nanya nya yawlo wkwk**

 **Ini udah up loh**

 **Yeaaay~ selamat melambung tinggi, jatuh bangunn sendiri ya**

 **Baru orang tua mingyu kok. Belum lagi ortu JWW tau yak wkwkwk panjang ni ff..ups!spoiler!**

 **Gak tau sih dari kecil apa nggak, kan gue Cuma ngambil poin poin alur hidup SVT wkwk pas tau Mingyu nangis gegara neneknya jadi langsung timbul ide kayak gitu.**

 **HOOH NC NYA DI CHAPTER INI WKWKWK**

 **.**

 **To: Nikeisha Faras**

 **Ini juga banyak bener huhuhuhihihi**

 **Meanie is real gaes hahaha**

 **Hooh gue juga bingung kalau ortu udah bertindak..kita meanie shipper balabal bisa apa ya..**

 **Hooh mood buruk gegera Wonu mulai ngerdus hahaha**

 **Gue setuju sama pendapat lu, gyuhao, wonshi hanya penserpis**

 **.**

 **To:mapmapmap**

 **Sebernernya gue kurang nangkep maksud kamu say wkwkwk**

 **Yang ku tangkep hanyalah..."cepat bikin wonu hamil" hahaha**

 **.**

 **To:trie1288**

 **Ini udah up ya shay~**

 **.**

 **To: auliaMRQ**

 **Hooh meanie absurd kadang kadang bikin emesh!**

 **Ku lagi pingin menyiksa meanie huahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo gaes, up cepetan gak papa ya? Jangan muak ya.. jangan gumoh ya.. jangan gampar saya ya hawhawhaw. Yang sibuk nanyain kapan wonu hamil, noh tahap awal udah dikasih tapi kurang hot hahaha maaf yak... gak kuat gue buat adegan NC nya yawlo. Tangan gemeter.. jan diresapi adegan ncnya. **Yang dibawah umur inget diri ya hahahaha..** yang nanya belum nyambung sama sinopsisnya.. maaf sebenernya itu sinopsis dari tengah cerita wkwkwk ini masih awal gaes huhuhu jangan bosen bosen mampir yaa... ini sengaja up cepet sebagai perminta maafan dari Gue yang melalaikan jadwal up. Sebenernya lagi nabung chapter /gananya

 **Read and Review ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 9"Really Love You.."(part 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"nyonya, ini yang anda minta sebulan yang lalu, benar kalau akhir akhir ini mereka sering check in di hotel kecil didaerah Gangnam, maaf atas keterlambatan kami selama sebulan ini kami mengamati mereka, tidak ada yang mencurigakan namun seminggu terakhir mereka sering bersama-sama. kami undur diri nyonya" dua orang pria berbalutkan jacket kulit coklat dan yang satunya berwarna merah maroon itu meninggalkan seorang wanita cantik itu di ruangan pribadinya tersebut.

Wanita tersebut menggeram setelah melihat lembaran yang tersembunyi di dalam amplop coklat berukuran 22x30cm itu. tangan wanita itu bergetar saat memegang lembaran tersebut. Lembaran yang membuatnya emosi sebenarnya adalah foto sang anak bersama kekasih terlarangnya. Wanita tersebut ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya sebulan yang lalu, ia akan menghancurkan kekasih dari sang anak jika mereka tidak segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka. inilah langkah awalnya.

Wanita itu adalah ibu dari Kim Mingyu yang menentang dengan keras hubungan sang anak bersama kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo. wanita itu menangis karena ia merasa gagal mendidik Mingyu hingga Mingyu memiliki penyimpangan orientasi dalam sex. Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu emang salahnya yang menitipkan Mingyu dengan sang nenek sedangkan mereka berdua sibuk bekerja demi sang anak meskipun Mingyu tidak mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya melakukan itu ya karena untuk masa depan Mingyu.

Wanita itu sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menggertak Mingyu agar Mingyu tau kalau sang eomma tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia menyeka air mat yang keluar, kemudian ia meraih handphone yang tergeletak di sebelah laptopnya, ya dia sekarang mencoba untuk menjadi seorang penulis karena tidak mungkin ia kembali lagi ke perusahan dimana sang suami bekerja. Ia tidak ingin Minseo mengalami hal serupa dengan Mingyu.

Ia mendial sebuah nomor yang tidak bernama, ia sengaja tidak mensave nomor tersebut. meskipun begitu ia hapal nomor tersebut.

" kerjakan sekarang!" iya membentak orang diseberang sana, orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

"iya! Kerjakan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan seminggu yang lalu" katanya sedikit lebih melunak. Tak ada gunanya ia membentak siapapun, kalau hasilnya tidak membuat Mingyu menuruti berkali-kali ia meminta Mingyu untuk menemuinya atau menjenguknya, namun Mingyu menolak dengan keras untuk tidak kembali ke rumh sebelum orangtuanya merestui hubungan mereka. wanita itu benar-benar telah kehilangan anak sulungnya.

Ibu Kim Mingyu tersebut mengasingkan amplop coklat berisi foto itu didalam laci di meja bekerjanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, namun ia harus! Ia tidak ingin kalau Mingyu nanti akan dikucilkan dari lingkungan dimana ia berada, ia tidak sanggup melihat anaknya dikucilkan seperti itu. meskipun kebahagian Mingyu ada pada Wonwoo, sang eomma tetap bersikukuh untuk memisahkan mereka. tidak ada yang mengerti perasaan sang ibu disaat seperti ini, di dalam urusan asmara anaknya.

.

.

.

"hyung", DK menyentuh pundak Wonwoo. "kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat"

"benarkan ku bilang! Wajahmu pucat hyung" Mingyu menyela ucapan DK. Mingyu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Wonwoo, Wonwoo menepisnya "kalian ini ada apa sih? Aku sungguh baik-baik saja" Wonwoo mendekati kaca diruangan latihan itu kemudian menepuk nepuk pipinya sendiri. "lihat aku baik-baik saja" Wonwoo mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya agar tidak membuat yang lain khawatir, justru ia berpikir kalau ia berbohong akan kesehatannya pasti diakhir akan merepotkan mereka semua. Sekarang ini Wonwoo benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ia sehat, hanya saja ia merasa lelah setelah seventeen mengulangi koreografi untuk lagu baru mereka yang ke 7 kali saharian ini.

"Wonu-ya, kau disibuk?" tanya Scoups yang baru saja muncul dibalik pintu ruangan tersebut. Wonwoo menghadap kesumber suara.

"hm, tidak hyung. ada apa?"

Scoups mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana training pendeknya. "mau temani aku mencari bubble?kata joshua kau tau tempat yang enak di sekitar sini"

"sekarang hyung?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"kalau bisa bulan depan sih juga gak masalah" ujar Scoups dengan ekspresi datarnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan. "tunggu hyung"

Wonwoo berjalan ke sofa yang menjadi kasur untuk jacket mereka, kemudia ia meraih jacket miliknya sendiri. Mingyu memerhatikan Wonwoo, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin wajah pucat seperti ini ia baik-baik saja. Mingyu yang sangat khawatir itu berdiri dan menahan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terheran, ia tidak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Mingyu ditambah Mingyu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"biar aku saja yang pergi hyung, kau istirahat saja" ucap Mingyu, Wonwoo menggeleng "aku saja"

"kau bisa tidak mendengarkanku kali ini saja!" suara Mingyu mulai meninggi. Wonwoo tidak suka mendengarnya, emang dia salah apa. Dia kan hanya pergi menemani Scoups. Ssoups dan member lainnya memerhatikan pasangan itu.

"ada apa denganmu,Mingyu-ya. Lepaskan aku! Jangan memulai pertengkaran,aku sangat lelah hari ini" Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Kepalanya mulai pusing saat ia marah.

"lihat lah! kau sedang kurang sehat hyung!"

"kau mau membahas itu lagi? aku hanya lelah! Wajahku pucat?bisa saja aku kurang darah!"

"TERSERAH! KAU PERGI SAJA SANA! JANGAN PERNAH MENDENGARKANKU!" Mingyu membentak Wonwoo kemudian pergi keluar ruangan dengan emosinya. Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba marah seperti itu. apa yang ia perbuat sampai-sampai bisa membuat Mingyu seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak bersalah. Ia memang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Biasanya saat maghnya kambuh, Wonwoo juga langsung memberitahu member yang lain.

Semua member minus Mingyu dan Wonwoo terheran, mengapa Mingyu bisa marah seperti itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap Wonwoo sakit. Benar kalau wajahnya pucat, tapi untuk beberapa member mereka sudah mengenal Wonwoo lebih lama dari pada Mingyu. Wonwoo akan mengatakan A jika yang dia rasa dan pikirkan A.

Scoups melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan disebelahnya, Wonwoo terlihat sedang melamun. Dari awal mereka pergi, memesan bubble, sampai hendak kembali ke gedung pledis pun Wonwoo tidak Fokus, beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak orang diseberangya kalau tidak Scoups yang menarik tubuh Wonwoo.

"ya! Fokuskan dirimu Wonu-ya" Scoups menepuk punggung Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu hyung"

"aku juga tidak tau harus menyarankan apa" mereka berdua mengela nafas berbarengan.

"apa kau yakin tidak apa apa?" tanya Scoups penuh selidik.

"malah sekarang kau lagi yang bertanya hyung. apa aku terlihat ada apa-apa?" Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"hmm, kurasa tidak! Karena tidak mungkin kalau kau sakit kau masih bisa ku suruh. Biasanya kau malah menyuruh Mingyu" Scoups meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dibelakang sana.

"YA! Scoups hyung!" Wonwoo berlari mengejar Scoups dengan hati hati. Takut plastik yang dipakai untuk menampung bubble tidak kuat menahan beban itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu kestudio ditempat Woozi bekerja saat the8 memberi tahu dimana Mingyu berada.

Wonwoo menyodorkan Taro Bubble milik Mingyu kepemiliknya. Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoo saat menerima bubble itu. Wonwoo langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya"

"..." Mingyu asik menyedot bubblenya.

"Mingyu"

"hyung bagaimana kalau kita lakukan rekaman ulang" bukan merespon perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah mencari pelarian kepadja Woozi. Woozi ingin marah sebenarnya, marah karena Mingyu yang sifatnya seperti anak-anak. Woozi yang tidak suka berada disituasi ini pun mengalah, ia memilih keluar dan menyelesaikan perkerjaannya nanti. "Mingyu bodoh" umpat Woozi sebelum keluar, Mingyu hanya menatap punggung Woozi dengan wajah polosnya.

"kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Mingyu menjawab "apa kau mau pernah mendengarkanku?" nada bicara Mingyu sangat dingin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Mingyu-ya"

"setelah tadi pagi kau mengeluh perutmu sakit, apa aku masih bisa mempercayaimu?"

"perut sakit karena ingin buang air maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya.'-'

"HAH?" Mingyu akhirnya menatap Wonwoo.

"ya!bodoh! makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku tadi pagi. Jangan asal kasih obat magh saja!" Wonwoo merengut kesal.

"maksud mu?"

"maksudku, tadi pagi aku hanya ingin buang air, setelah urusan ku beres, perut ku masih terasa mulas. Mungkin karena aku makan deobbokki pedas kemarin malam. Tapi kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan ku"

Mingyu melongo, jadi ini sebabnya!

"kau pasti sedang merutuki kebodohanmu" Wonwoo menaruh kaki kirinya diatas kaki kanannya, menyilang. Wonwoo mulai menyedot Pearl Milk Tea Bubblenya. Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya, dahinya berkerut. Kemudia ia memandangi Bubblenya.

"salah siapa yang minggu kemarin sampai tidak bisa bangun karena magh" Ujar Mingyu sambil mengamati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo susah payah menelan isi mulutnya, enek sekali. Wonwoo berani taruhan, sekali lagi dia meminum Bubblenya dipastikan ia akan mengeluar isi perutnya. Tanpa persetujuan Mingyu, Wonwoo menyeruput Bubble ditangan Mingyu. ia menelannya dengan mudah.

Wonwoo merebut Bubble Mingyu dan menukar bubblenya menjadi milik Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum layaknya anak kecil, hidungnya mengekerut dan menampakkan gigi-giginya sungguh menggemaskan untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"hey!apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu berusaha merebut kembali Bubblenya. Namun Wonwoo menjauhkan Taro Bubble itu dari jangkauan Mingyu.

"aku mau taro. Kau minum saja punya ku" Wonwoo meminum lagi bubble tersebut.

"ya ya yaaa! Kau sendiri yang memilih ini. Lagipula inikan kesukaanmu" Mingyu merebut kembali Bubble miliknya. Mata Wonwoo mengekori pergerakan Mingyu, Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca "aku mau punya mu" kata Wonwoo pelan sambil menunduk meratapi nasib Bubble miliknya yang tidak bisa minum.

Mingyu tak perduli, Wonwoo sendiri juga tau kalau Mingyu sangat suka rasa itu. dan tidak begitu menyukai rasa yang dipilih Wonu sekarang. Wonwoo menghapus air mata menggenang dipelupuk Matanya, dan terlihat oleh Mingyu. Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo hingga menghadapnya.

"kau menangis hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, kemudian melepas tangan Mingyu. Tak lama kemudian bahu Wonwoo bergetar, Mingyu terkejut. Saat Mingyu melihat wajah Wonwoo, air mata sudah mengalir dari manik ruba nya.

"astaga! Hanya karena bubble kau menangis? Kau kan bisa meminta kepadaku"

"pelit" cibir Wonwoo.

"maksudku, kita dapat berbagi. Bukan semuanya untuk mu hyung" Mingyu mengacak-ngacak rambut Wonwoo. "tumben kau menangis untuk hal kecil seperti ini"

"Terserah kau saja" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"mau beli lagi" jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"ku temani ya?"

"tidak perlu!aku bisa sendiri" jawab Wonwoo kamudian membanting pintu studio Pledis. Mingyu bergumam 'ada apa denganya hari ini', Mingyu keluar menyusul Wonwoo.

.

.

"looh?gak jadi keluar?" tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang bersandar pada sofa hitam yang mereka gunakan untuk comeback nanti.

"tidak jadi" jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"itu punya siapa?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah duduk bersila didepan Wonwoo.

"jisoo-hyung. Kami tukaran"

"YA! Kenapa tidak tukaran denganku saja?!"Suara Mingyu meninggi. Ia cemburu, karena secara tidak langsung mereka melakukan indirect kiss. Mengapa pasangan ini begitu sensi sore hari ini?

"siapa yang tadi melarangku tukaran?!" Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu namun Mingyu sudah menarik Wonwoo kedalam pangkuannya, Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo.

"maafkan aku, hari ini kita impas oke? Tapi jangan pernah bergantung dengan orang lain bergantung lah padaku"

Wonwoo masih kesal hingga mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu, "kau sendiri tidak bisa dibuat bergantung"

Mingyu mencium tengkuk Wonwoo " _mian"_

Wonwoo berhenti memberontak "hmm.."

"Cuma itu?"

"apalagi?!" bentak Wonwoo.

"balas dengan yang lebih romantis kek"

"dalam mimpi! Lepaskan aku jika tidak kau lepaskan aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu lagi!" seru Wonwoo ketus.

"eih terserah saja, aku mencintaimu" Mingyu semakin menggoda Wonwoo dengan menciumi tengkuknya berkali kali hingga Wonwoo pasrah dipangkuannya. Lelah karena melawan kerasnya Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu, Jeonghan,Vernon dan Joshua baru kembali dari luar, mereka tadi memaksa Scoups agar mengizinkan mereka keluar untuk mencari pasokan udara segar. Mereka sepakat untuk bermain basket sebentar, dan kembali saat Scoups mengirimi pesan kepada Joshua agar mereka segera pulang. Ini waktunya makan malam, Seventeen memang belum ada yang kembali ke apartemen mereka mengingat jadwal Comeback mereka semakin dekat. Jadi mereka seharian latihan,rekaman,latihan,dan bermain seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu,Vernon ,Joshua dan Jeonghan tadi. Mingyu meraih handuk kecil milik, ntah milik siapa yang bergantung di pintu kemudian menyeka keringatnya sebelum masuk keruangan itu. Mingyu memperluas jarak pandangnya, "Wonu kemana hyung?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Hoshi yang sedang menghitung uang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membayar pesanan mereka nanti.

"tadi kulihat ia sedang tidur di balik dekat sofa, katanya kepalanya pusing dan badannya ia kelelahan.." Hoshi menoleh ke lawan yang mengajaknya bicara.

"SIALAN KIM MINGYU!" Hoshi mengumpat saat tau ternyata dirinya ditinggalkan sendirian selagi ia berbicara.

.

.

Mingyu menusuk nusuk pipi Wonwoo yang sedang tidur dilantai sebelah Sofa. Masih didalam tidurnya Wonwoo mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, ia terganggu, Mingyu terus mengibaskan tangannya agar objek yang menganggunya itu menjauh dari dirinya. Mingyu terkekeh gemas, setelah itu Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo dan memindahkannya diatas sofa yang beruntungnya sofa tidak ada yang menempati.

Chu!

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"aaah" Wonwoo berteriak kesal dan memukul mukul udara berharap kali ini serangganya yang menganggunya benar-benar menjauhinya.

"kau lucu sekali kalau seperti ini" Mingyu menarik hidung Wonwoo pelan.

Seungkwan datang menghampiri Mingyu yang asyik memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Seungkwan datang dengan kalkulator ditangan kiri serta note kecil dan pulpen ditangan kanannya. Seungkwan mengambil tempat disamping Mingyu, ia memerhatikan apa yang Mingyu lakukan.

"kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain memerhatikan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seungkwan. Mingyu memukul lengan Seungkwan pelan. "kecilkan suaramu Seungkwan-ah"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya "jadi, kau ingin makan apa?", Seungkwan telah siap untuk menuliskan pesanan Mingyu.

"bibimbap dan jajangmyeon"

"Wonu hyung?" tanya Seungkwan setelah menuliskan pesanan Mingyu.

"samakan saja", Seungkwan menangguk. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Seungkwan masih harus menelpon restaurant delivery. Mata Mingyu mengekori kepergian Seungkwan.

"Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya hingga kaos biru dongkaer yang ia kenakan terangkat hingga memperlihatkan pusarnya.

"EOH?!" Mingyu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo sudah terbangun dan memanggil namanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut Mingyu.

"aniyo" Mingyu duduh bersandar pada kaki sofa membelakangi Wonwoo yang sedang tidur di atas sofa di belakangnya. Mingyu menidurkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan perut Wonwoo pandangannya kini menghadap ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

Wonwoo memainkan rambut Mingyu,mengusapnya dan dengan usilnya Wonwoo sengaja menarik sehelai rambut Mingyu. "hm, terus kan saja" ujar Mingyu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"baiklah" Wonwoo menyabut sehelai lagi. "bagaimana kalau sekalian kau membotaki ku dalam waktu semenit pakai tanganmu?"ujar Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo malah terkekeh, kemudian ia mengelus-elus kepala Mingyu.

"sudah puas mainnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ckck, seharusnya aku yang bertanya hyung. sudah puas tidurmu? sudah jam berapa ini,hm?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya hingga menatap Wonwoo. "malas liat jam" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya.

"dasar pemalas" cibir Mingyu.

"aku mendengarnya Mingyu-ya"

"mendengar apa?" tanya Mingyu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kau mengatakan aku pemalas" jawab Wonwoo masih dengan emo nya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang Wonwoo gunakan untuk mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"enak saja! Aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu"

"ya, tersersahmu saja" Wonwoo mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu, namun tak diizinikan oleh Mingyu. mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit sebelum mereka dipanggil untuk makan malam ketika orderan mereka tiba.

Member seventeen sangat menikmati makanannya dengan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa atas nikmat yang mereka rasakan hari ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara disaat seperti ini. Perhatian dan kefokusan mereka hanya pada makanan didepan mata. Meskipun banyak yang bilang Seungkwan paling banyak makan selain Mingyu, tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka semua sama.

Wonwoo menelan salivanya, ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi bibimbap miliknya di lantai dan menengguk airputih dihadapannya. Wonwoo menatap nanar semangkuk bibimbap yang bahkan separuh pun tidak ia habiskan.

Seungkwan memperhatikan Wonwoo, "hyung, kenapa tidak makan lagi?"

Wonwoo balik menatap Seungkwan, "aku sudah kenyang"

"Untukku boleh?" pinta Seungkwan dengan mata berbinar.

"hm.." Wonwoo mneyodorkan bibimbap miliknya ke pada Seungkwan dan langsung diterima dengan senag hati serta senyuman dari Seungkwan.

"kau baru makan sedikit hyung" ujar Mingyu setelah ia menelan makanan dimulutnya.

"aku nggak selera" Wonwoo menengguk cola Mingyu. "kalau kau mau makan jjajangku ya makan saja"

"wonu-ya" panggil Scoups

Wonwoo mencari sumber suara "ya hyung?"

"jangan dibiasakan seperti ini, kalau dibiasakan kau sendiri yang akan memanggil penyakitmu. Mengerti?" Wonwoo menangguk. Scoups seperti sesosok ayah di Seventeen, ayah yang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya jadi sudah menjadi kebiasaanya ia menegur member seventeen yang benar-benar memiliki kebiasaan yang berdampak buruk untuk member itu sendiri.

Mingyu menarik telinga Wonwoo dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Wonwoo "tuh dengerin!", Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka perlakuan Mingyu. Wonwoo menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dengan telapak tangannya. "menjauhlah!" ujarnya.

.

.

.

"nyonya, maafkan kami. kami belum bisa mengupload foto dan berita itu"

Wanita itu ah! eomma dari Kim Mingyu itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "kenapa bisa begitu?" wanita itu meminggirkan gelasnya dan buku-buku yang berada di tengah meja ke pinggir kiri meja tersebut.

"duduklah" wanita itu mempersilahkan kedua pria dengan jacket coklat itu duduk. Di rumah itu hanya nyoya Kim, sang suami masih bekerja dan sang anak bungsu juga masih disekolah. Jadi dengan leluasa ia bisa memanggil kedua pria ini.

"kami mendapatkan info penting. Kami bukan tidak bisa mengupload yang nyonya perintahkan, tapi kami sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sebentar lagi Group anak Anda akan Comeback bukan? Disitu kita bisa mendapatkan dua keuntungan. Kita bisa menjatuhkan Wonwoo agar Mingyu tidak menganggap ancaman nyonya hanyalah tipuan dan kita juga bisa membantu promosi album baru mereka. karena ini hanya masalah Jeon Wonwoo, kami pastikan tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas anak anda"

Wanita itu terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang masukan dari orang-orang suruhannya itu.

"kita bisa membuat pria tersebut tertekan tanpa melibatkan yang lainnya. Bagaimana nyonya?"

"baiklah, aku serahkan semua pada kalian"

.

.

.

"hyung ikut?" the8 mengajak Wonwoo yang tengah membaca novelnya. Dibelakang the8 muncul Vernon,Jun, Joshua, dan terakhir Mingyu. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirik jam dinding, ini jam 11 malam. Mau kemana lagi malam-malam seperti ini.

"keluar, nyari angin malam" jawab Jun yang asik merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sengaja ia acak-acakin.

"nyari angin lagi?yang lain juga?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"mereka sudah pergi duluan. Kemana saja kau hyung?" Mingyu mendekati wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya 5cm.

"diam kau!" Wonwoo menggunakan novelnya untuk menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dari wajahnya.

"kalian saja yang pergi, aku ingin istirahat" Wonwoo kembali fokus ke novelnya.

"yasudah aku akan menemanimu disini" Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo.

Vernon,Jun,Joshua dan The8 meninggalkan mereka berdua di apartement. Sepertinya keempat manusia itu sudah paham betul apa yang dibutuhkan pasangan itu.

Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Mingyu, Wonwoo masih sibuk menyelesaikan bacaannya kelimat per kalimat, Sedikitpun Wonwoo tidak melirik Mingyu bahkan niat untuk mengajak bicara manusia disebelahnya itupun tidak ada. Jika sudah asik dengan novelnya, Wonwoo benar-benar terhanyut didalam cerita yang terkarang di novel tersebut.

Mingyu terlihat bosan dengan Handphonenya, kemudian ia baringkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai tidak protes. Mingyu memerhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu serius. Mingyu mencolek hidung Wonwoo,"hyuung~ aku bosan"

Wonwoo tidak merasa terganggu,Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak kehabisan cara untuk menarik perhatian sang kekasih, Mingyu menyubit pipi kanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis kecil namun tetap fokus kepada novelnya.

Mingyu kembali mencubit pipi kiri Wonwoo lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "YA!Kim Mingyu! motivasimu mengangguku apa,hm?!" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

"kau tidak memerhatikanku _hyung"_ ujar Mingyu dengan bibir manyun yang ia buat buat. Wonwoo meletakkan novelnya disisi kanannya, kemudian ia menatap Mingyu dengan intens.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Mingyu lama lama terganggu dengan tatapan Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan serius. "apa yang kau lihat hm?" Mingyu mengibaskan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah Wonwoo guna menyingkirkan pandangan Wonwoo.

"bukankah kau bilang aku tidak memerhatikanmu, sekarang aku ingin memerhatikanmu" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah emonya. Rahang Mingyu terjatuh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. "untung aku menyayangimu hyung" tutur Mingyu dengan selingan kekehan didalamnya. Wonwoo kesal memukul wajah Minyu pelan dengan Novelnya.

Mingyu memeluk perut Wonwoo, dibenamkan wajahn ya di sana. Wonwoo meliukkan tubuhnya kegelian saat Mingyu mengusel-uselkan wajahnya di perutnya. "ya! Mau mu apa hm?" Wonwoo menyentil kuping Mingyu pelan. Mingyu mendongak, melihat Wonwoo polos bak anak kecil, kemudian Mingyu menyeringai licik tak menghiraukan Wonwoo. tangannya masuk menelusup ke perut Wonwoo, Mingyu menggerayangi dada pria emo itu, Wonwoo diam membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan kekasihnya itu. tak ada penolakan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu memainkan jari jarinya di puting milik Wonwoo.

"nghh~ " Wonwoo tersentak saat jari jari Mingyu menggelitik putingnya, tangan wonwo mengusap-usap kepala Mingyu. "nnghhh~ Mingyu-ya..hhh.." Wonwoo kembali mendesah saat kedua tangan Mingyu memellintir, mengitari sekeliling niplenya dengan jari tengahnya. Wonwoo menidurkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa, menengadah ke atas menikmati jari Mingyu yang memainkan putingnya yang telah mengeras. Tangan kiri Wonwoo yanng menganggur di gunakannya untuk mengelus penis Mingyu dari balik celana yang ia gunakan. Mingyu menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Wonwoo merespon awal dari permanian awalnya.

"Cepat sekali kau terpancing, kau mau apa sayang, hm?" tanya Mingyu dibuat buat manjanya. Tangannya masih memilintir, menggelitik kepala putingnya.

"hhh..kau masih bertanya?" jawab Wonwoo dengan nafas nya yang sudah tidak stabil lagi.

Mingyu segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menanggalkan baju Wonwoo dan bajunya sendiri. Ia memangku Wonwoo di atas pahanya, Wonwoo duduk diatas paha Mingyu dan langsung meraup bibir Mingyu. Mingyu sangat bahagia Wonwoonya sangat bersemangat malam ini. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka tidak melakukannya karena sibuk mempersiapkan comeback.

Mingyu mengemut bibir Wonwoo lembut, dan dibalas emutan Wonwoo pada bibir atanya. Tangan Wonwoo kini gantian menggerayangi dada Mingyu. Mingyu mengelus punggung pucat kekasihnya itu.

Puas bermain lembut, dan mengingat waktu yang berjalan, takut member lainnya pulang, Mingyu menggigit bibir bawa Wonwoo agar memberinya akses memasuki rongga mulut Wonwoo. ia meraih lidah Wonwoo dan melilitkan lidah mereka, sesekali saling menyesapi lidah lawan dan saliva yang hampir mengalir dari mulut mereka. Mingyu melepas tautan lidah mereka, ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo yang sudah memerah terangsang, dapat dirasakan penis Wonwoo yang menyentuh penisnya semakin membesar.

"ayo kita mulai" Mingyu menyeringai iblis. Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sebelum turun menanggalkan sisa kain yang ada di tubuhnya, begitu juga Mingyu yang menurunkan celana dan cdnya. Begitu kedua cd mereka dibuka, penis mereka langsung menyembul keluar dengan lantangnya. Mereka tertawa sejenak melihat penis lawan sama tegaknya seperti punya sendiri. Wonwoo naik dan berjongkok tepat menghadap Mingyu, ia mengocok penis Mingyu bentar sebelum ia memasukan penis tersebut kedalam Holenya.

"hhmm..hhh.." Mingyu meniikmati penisnya yang setengah masuk ke Hole sempit Wonwoo. ia membiarkan Wonwoo memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Wonwoo. ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo, tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mendesah.

Jleb!

Penis Mingyu masuk ke dalam hole Wonwoo sepenuhnya, Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya di leher itu. ia tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya, Wonwoo masih menikmati penis Mingyu bersarang di dalamnya.

"ayo bergerak sayang~"pinta Mingyu berbisik, ia menjilati dan mengecup daun telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya tapi perutnya sedikit nyeri saat penis Mingyu masuk seutuhnya didalamnya. Tak sabar,Mingyu memegangi pinggul Wonwoo dan mebantuk Wonwoo untuk menggenjot penisnya. Tangan Wonwoo mencengkram sisi atas sandaran sofa. Genjotan pertama,kedua, Wonwoo masih berusaha mengalihkan sakit diperutnya. Lama kelamaan ia mulai bisa menikmati permainan lagi.

"uhh..aahh.. ahh..ngghh..yeahh..hmmhh" desah Wonwoo seirama dengan genjotannya.

"ouhh..lebih cepat hyunghhh..." desah Mingyu yang asik memainkan niple Wonwoo, sesekali ia mengemut, menghisap Puting tersebut membuat Wonwoo mendesah tidak karuan. Nakal, Wonwoo sengaja menjepit jr Mingyu yang mulai berkedut di Holenya.

"ouhhsshitt!" minggyu mengerang keenakan sendiri,ia menikmati tiap gesekan penisnya di dinding hole milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar, sengaja agar penis Mingyu mengocok holenya. Tak lama Wonwoo berhenti, ia kelelahan. Mingyu yang orgasmenya hampir tiba, membanting tubuh jemo hingga tertidur di sofa tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Mingyu menyodok Wonwoo brutal, hingga tubuh Wonwoo ikut bergerak ritmis dengan sodokan Mingyu.

"aahh...ahh...ahh...shhh..aahhh disitu mhhh...nikmat aahh..."

"aku men..ughh cintaimmhh..mu hyunghh" Mingyu semakin mempercepat kocokannya sampai desahan Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi mengimbangi permainan Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelijang saat Mingyu mengocok penis miliknya, tulang rusuk Wonwoo hingga terlihat. Perut Wonwoo menegang, ia menahan orgasmenya, ia ingin menunggu Mingyu dan mereka bersama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka.

.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka bermain disofa, membuat Wonwoo kelelahan. Ia kini terlelap duluan di atas tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo terlungkup diatas Mingyu, deruh nafasnya sangat stabil, wajahnya membawa kedamaian bagi Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum miris melihat kekasihnya ini. Sampai sekarang, dari sebulan yang lalu, Mingyu tidak tega memberi tahu Wonwoo mengenai pertentangan orang tua nya terhadap hubungan mereka. Mingyu mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo, kemudian menciumnya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, Mingyu yang tidak begitu menangkap wajah Wonwoo dapat mengetahui kalau kekasihnya seperti menahan sakit. "kau pasti lelah karena tidur disini" ujar Mingyu. Mingyu bergerak pelan agar ia bisa turun dari sofa dan memindahkan Wonwoo tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah Mingyu mengenakan celana dan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, Mingyu memakaikan pakaian Wonwoo kemudian menggendong bride style Wonwoo kekamar mereka.

Mingyu menidurkan Wonwoo diranjang, ia mengusap pipi kurus Wonwoo kemudian mengecup dahinya. Wajah Wonwoo kini kembali damai, begitu usai Mingyu menciumnya, Wonwoo langsung memunggungi Mingyu dan memeluk guling kesayangannya itu. Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menggemaskan saat tidur. Ia menaikkan selimut sampai dengan leher Wonwoo "aku sangat mencintaimu hyung"

Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa dengan membawa pewangi ruangan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak berpikir dua kali saat bermain dengan Wonwoo diranjang. Lihatlah! Kini sofa tersebut beraroma sex mereka, dengan lelehan sperma Mingyu yang mengalir dari hole Wonwoo di sofa. Mingyu mengambil tissue basah untuk membersihkan sperma mereka yang tertinggal di sofa dan juga yang terjatuh dilantai. Saat membersihkan sofa tersebut, Mingyu terkekeh sendiri saat membayangkan Wonwoo yang sangat agresif dan sensitif. Ia berharap semoga Wonwoo selalu seperti ini setiap malam."hahaha" Mingyu tertawa sendiri. Kemudian ia menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan tersebut ke seluruh ruangan hingga ia sendiri terbatuk-batuk.

Mingyu kembali duduk di sofa, kini kondisi ruangan itu sedikit lebih normal dari pada sebelumnya. Mingyu duduk bersandarkan di sofa tersebut, kemudian ia menonton tv sembari menunggu member lainnya. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menonton SNL, ia menikmati acara tersebut sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak sadar Wonwoo keluar dari kamar sambil mengucek matanya imut. Tanpa disadari Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hoaaaaaam~",Mingyu menoleh saat mmendengar Wonwoo menguap.

"eh? Kenapa keluar hyung? sini sini peluk" Mingyu merentangkan tangannya kemudian disambut dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo duduk disebelah Mingyu bersandarkan lengan kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang acak-acakan "pasti suaraku membangunkanmu, maaf ya sayang". Wonwoo menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam.

"kenapa bangun hm?" tanya Mingyu lagi, namun kini matanya sudah kembali ke tv.

"lapar gyu~ aku ingin makan jjajang buatanmu" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada menyeret nyeret manja ditelinga Mingyu.

"hm?!" Mingyu menoleh, ia tidak percaya kalau Wonwoo bertingkah manja seperti ini kepadanya. Bahkan saat sakit saja Wonwoo tidak mau bermanja-manja.

"jjajang!" Wonwoo menegaskan lagi, Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dari samping. Nyaman. Aroma tubuh Mingyu membuatnya tenang, selalu menjadi candunya.

"baiklah! Kau duduk manis disini ya sayang" Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo, ia berdiri kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum manis saat Mingyu mengelus pipinya, matanya masih mengekori punggung Mingyu hingga menghilang di dapur.

Wonwoo mengambil novelnya yang hampir masuk ke kolong sofa, ia tak tau bagaimana bisa novelnya sampai di bawah sana. Mungkin kebawa arus permainan panas mereka. Wonwoo melanjutkan kembali bacaannya yang tertunda tadi. Aroma masakan Mingyu mulai merambat ke ruang dimana Wonwoo berada. Perutnya kembali berbunyi saat hidungnya menangkap aroma saus Jjajang yang baru saja dituangkan kedalam piring.

"Mingyu-ya~" Wonwoo berteriak memanggil Mingyu. "hmm?!" Mingyu bergumam dari dapur.

"cepatlah sedikit!" ujar Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"iya sabar sayaang, ini lagi finishing"

Tak lama Mingyu keluar dengan semangkok besar jjajang ditangannya. "wajar lama, yang kau masak saja sebanyak ini" cibir Wonwoo kesal karena kelamaan menunggu.

Mingyu terkekeh "aku juga lapar" kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengasingkan novelnya kemudian mulai menikmati jjajang panas itu berdua dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memakan dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan, mulutnya penuh dengan jjajang. Mingyu menelan ludah susah payah, ia menahan agar tidak memakan Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo menghentikan aksi memasukkan jjajang kedalam mulutnya, ia mendongak menatap Mingyu, ia menyipitkan matanya menatap minggyu was was.

"abua yang kaub lihab (apa yang kau lihat)?" Wonwoo memainkan sumpitnya tepat didepan mata Mingyu, seperti hendak mencolok mata mingyu. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia menyingkirkan sumpit Wonwoo dan kembali menyantap jjajang tersebut. "kalau mau imut ditakar dulu" gumam Mingyu hampir tidak terdengar oleh Wonwoo. "hm?"

"bukan apa apa" Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"hmmmm~ aroma apa ini?" suara Seungkwan mengintrupsi moment kebersamaan Meanie. Seungkwan mengendus endus dan mengikuti eroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan saat mendengar keributan didepan. Seungkwan terus mencari sumber arome tersebut, hingga ia berdiri dibelakang sofa. Meanie berbarengan menoleh ke belakang, mereka mengerutkan kening saat Seungkwan menelen ludah menatap jjajang yang tinggal setengah lagi.

"uaaaah~ wanginya!" Hoshi tak tau kapan berdiri dibelakang Seungkwan mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"kalian mau?" Wonwoo menawari Hoshi dan Seungkwan. "kebetulan aku sudah kenyang, sini bantu Mingyu menghabiskannya" Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur. Tempat duduk Wonwoo langsung ditempati Seungkwan. Sedangkan Hoshi masih berdiri dibelakang sofa. Mingyu melirik Seungkwan dan Hoshi sinis secara bergantian.

"kalian merusak suasana romantis saja" cibir Mingyu pelan. Hoshi dan Seungkwan mengabaikan Mingyu. mereka bergantian memasukkan jjajang kedalam mulut mereka, tak menghiraukan member lain yang satu persatu mulai masuk dan berkerumun diruang tv dan menyalahkan Mingyu yang tidak menyisakan jjajang untuk mereka juga. Mingyu hanya pasrah~ Wonwoo cekikikan didapur hingga hampir kesedak.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo maaf semua baru bisa up malam ini TT huhuuhu~**

 **Masih jauh dari sinopsis ya, yap gitu la, artinya masih lama lagi cerita ini selesai wkwkwk**

 **Oiya maaf kaalu typo bertebaran, alur acak kadul,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Dan ya apabila ada kesalahan yang lainnya. Yang penting gue happy kita happy hahahaha**

 **Btw, gue lagi mpet/? Bener sama rumor seventeen, guys be smart carrat. Gue sih smilling flower aja wkwkwk**

 **Tapi sedih kalau sebong sampe di kritik gegera roti dan mentega**

 **Ayok dukung dan lindungi idol kita! Kuatkan diri dari segala berita miring diluar sana!**

 **Makasih untuk yng udah comment, baca, maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya. Gue masih sibuk nugas bhahahak**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please stay away! Get out from my fantasy!Keep your hands off my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang ternyemu palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **Chapter 10 "something's wrong?..."**

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah" Hoshi sibuk keluar masuk seluruh kamar mencari keberadaan Woozi. Hooshi ingin sekali mengunyel-unyel pipi tembem Jihoon jika ia sudah menemukan pria mungil itu.

Saat keluar dari dapur Hoshi berpapasan dengan Dino, Hoshi menahan tangan Dino "Chan, apa kau melihat Jihoon?"

"Woozi _Hyung_? tidak _Hyung_. tapi untuk apa _Hyung_ mencarinya?"

Hoshi memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino, malu " tiga kolor ku yang semalam ku minta dia di jemur (Hoshi menghela nafas panjang)...hilang"

"mungkin saja kolormu jatuh kebawah _Hyung_ , ya pakai saja kolor mu yang lain" Dino mengamati Hoshi dari uJung kaki sampai ke mata Hoshi. "sebentar! kau mau kemana pagi pagi sudah mandi _Hyung_?" Hoshi masih memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. bukan ia iseng tidak berbaju, tapi ia kehabisan kolor untuk dipakai. Sebenarnya kolornya banyak, hanya saja ia kehilangan kunci lemari tempat kolornya bersarang dari semalam.

"sepertinya lemari ini benar-benar harus ku nodai!" seru Hoshi bak dumelan lantaran kesal. bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang magnae Hoshi malah mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan pergi meninggalkan Dino sendiri.

Dino menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli, ia melengos ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Suasana dorm sepi karena member lainnya memutuskan untuk ke taman, untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka. Dino, Joshua, Woozi tidak ikut ketaman karena ini jadwal mereka mencuci. Tetapi Woozi malah tidak kelihatan dari tadi pagi. Sepertinya ia ke gedung Pledis.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sungguh tidak apa apa?tunggulah disini aku akan memanggil Mingyu" lelaki mungil yang dari tadi dicari Hoshi mencari ponselnya yang ia ingat ada di saku celananya.

"tidak perlu Jihoon-ah" Wonwoo duduk bersandar di kursi panjang di belakang apartemen mereka. Mereka kesini karena Woozi meminta Wonwoo untuk menemaninya mencari kolor Hoshi yang terjatuh. Namun Wonwoo meringis memegangi perutnya, dari bangun tidur iya merasa tidak enak pada perutnya. Mual, tetapi tidak bisa dimuntahkan. Hanya perasaan mual saja, dan itu sangat menganggu bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya. Ditambah perutnya yang terkadang terasa nyeri. Padahal ia sudah makan banyak sebelum tidur. Ya dia menghabiskan jjajang buatan Mingyu hampir setengahnya sebelum Seungkwan dan Hoshi mengganggu moment romantis mereka. ah! mungkin saja karena dia makan banyak sebelum tidur.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya, jika ia tidak tenang maka itu akan memperburuk rasa sakitnya. "kau yakin?" tanya Woozi meyakinkan. Wonwoo mencoba untuk berdiri melawan rasa sakitnya.

"sudahlah kau duduk saja, akan ku panggilkan Soonyoung dan Jisoo _Hyung_ untuk membopongmu, aish! aku tidak membawa HP" Woozi jalan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"kau ribet sekali" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat makhluk mungil didepannya ini sedang ribet, kelabakan mencari Hp seorang Woozi pun bisa pikun.

"aku meninggalkan ponselku di Sebelah TV kalau tidak salah" ujar Jihoon dengan wajah polos dan imutnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo mengunyel-unyel pipi bulat milik Woozi sang komposer jenius.

Woozi berjalan agak cepat, bahkan hampir berlari. ia takut Wonwoo pingsan kemudian di culik Om-Om kemudian dijual dan kemudian...

PLAK, Woozi menampar pipinya sendiri . "kau mikir apa sih" rutuk Woozi pada dirinya sendiri.

Woozi memasuki apartement mereka dengan tergesah-gesah, ia mencari Joshua dan Hoshi di kamar. Tapi tidak ada. Woozi memasuki kamar mandi, ketemu! Pantas saja hening, tidak ada suara. Orang mereka bertiga sedang bermain game diponsel masing-masing. Ingin sekali Woozi menyelupkan hp mereka bertiga kedalam bak.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" suara Woozi mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Joshua langsung menyakukan Ponselnya.

Dino menunjukkan game yang mereka mainakan "ini _Hyung_ , kami lagi main Get Rich!" serunya antusias. Woozi ingin sekali memotong jatah rap Dino saking geramnya. Tak mau kalah Hoshi ikut menyambungkan perkataan Dino.

"HAH! Kau?! Mana kolor-kolor ku? Kau apakan mereka?" Hoshi langsung menyerbu Woozi.

'kau pikir kolor itu manusia' umpat Woozi dalam hati.

"JAWAB JIHOON-AH!" Hoshi masih heboh sendiri hingga berteriak di dalam kamar mandi yang sempit nan pengap. Joshua mengelus dada, Dino menutup kuping.

"diam!" Woozi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hoshi. Dan si Hoshi pun terdiam.

"bantu aku membopong Wonwoo, maghnya kambuh lagi...kurasa" Woozi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dengan keraguannya.

"maksudmu?" Joshua meminta kejelasan dari Woozi.

"ayo ikut aku saja!" Woozi menarik Hoshi dan Joshua, sedangkan Dino asik melanjutkan gamenya tadi. tak memperdulikan mesin cuci yang sudah selesai beroperasi. Mereka bertiga jalan tergesah gesah, ini semua karena komando Lee Jihoon.

.

.

Agak baikan, Wonwoo berjalan menyusul Woozi meskipun ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Wonwoo menaiki lift, setelah pintu terbuka, ia keluar. Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo dan mereka yang menunggu lift terbuka. Makhluk-makhluk yang berada di sisi bersebrangan itu saling tatap-tatapan cengo.

"loh?!" Hoshi dan Joshua serempak menunjuk Wonwoo tepat di hidungnya. Dahi Wonwoo berlipat lipat karena mereka berdua.

"bagian mananya yang menunjukkan dia sakit?" masih menunjuk Wonwoo, Joshua bertanya pada Woozi. Hoshi hanya menatap Woozi manyun, sebel manjah. Wonwoo menatap ketiga sahabat nya ini dengan tatapan masabodo kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertida didepan lift. Wonwoo masuk ke apartemen, ia ke lemari untuk mengambil handuk kecil kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Wonwoo menuangkan air hangat ke dalam mangkok, lalu berjalan ke sofa. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menempelkan handuk yang dicelupkan ke air hangat itu ke perutnya. Cara ini dulu sering ia lakukan kalau maghnya kambuh. Dino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sumringah karena memenangkan kartu S+.

"o! _Hyung_? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dino saat ia menangkap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk disofa.

"mengompres perutku" jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. Dan Dino kemudian mencharge ponselnya.

.

.

.

"aku bertanya padamu Jihoon-ah, mana Wonwoo yang sakit?" Jisoo mendelikkan matanya. Woozi menggaruk tengkuknya yang sungguh tidak gatal.

"ku rasa sudah sembuh..." seakan tanpa dosa, Jihoon berjalan meninggalkan Joshua dan Hoshi yang sedang menatap diri nya gemas,

TING! Tiba-tiba Hoshi melotot melihat punggung Woozi, ia mengejar Woozi dengan teriakan membahananya.

.

.

"YA! JIHOON! KEMANA KOLORKU!" suara Hoshi kembali membuat apartemen mereka rame. Dino kembali menghela nafas, Joshua kembali ke kamar mandi melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"sudah ku bilang terbang kebawa angin" jawab Woozi kalem. Tak enak hati juga Woozi jika harus gantian membentak Hoshi.

"kau tau... karena kolor ku hilang aku pinjem kolor shua _Hyung_ " kata Hoshi mendayu dayu bak drama. Membuat Woozi ingin gumoh.

"pake saja kolorku, kolormu sudah hilang kebawa angin. Bersyukur saja! Jarang jarang ada orang dapat kolor mu" Woozi yang diikuti Hoshi dibelakangnya masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan jadwal piketnya.

"ya! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?!"

Woozi tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, akibatnya Hoshi tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan nyaris ia mencium hidung Woozi.

"bukankah di antara kolor-kolormu itu ada mantan kolorku juga?"

Mendengar pernyataan Woozi, Hoshi nyengir dengan mata segarisnya. Wonwoo menggeleng heran melihat Woozi dan Hoshi yang seperti anak kecil dari dulu. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Bodoamat la!

.

.

.

"tangkap yang benar hao!" seru Mingyu setengah berteriak. Mingyu dan Minghao kini sedang bermain boleh kasti, Mingyu yang melempar dan Minghao pitcher. Minghao sudah menyiapkan kuda kuda untuk menangkap bola dari Mingyu.

"Tangkaaap!" Mingyu melempar bolanya kearah Minghao,tetapi bola tersebut malah melesat diatasnya. Minghao mengumpat wajah tampan Mingyu dalam hati. Minghao berlari menuju Bola tersebut kemudian kembali keposisi semula.

"sialan! Kau niat melempar apa tidak sih!"

Mingyu tertawa saja tidak berniat untuk menjawab dumelan The8. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, ia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya. The8 melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Mingyu, dengan mudahnya Mingyu menangkap bola dari Minghao. Mingyu sekali melihat Minghao sebelum melempar bolanya, saat bola sudah melambung, Mingyu malah meninggalkan Minghao yang masih melongo melihat Mingyu yang seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Minghao membiarkan Mingyu mengakhiri permainan mereka secara sepihak, karena ia paham betul dengan isi pikiran sahabatnya itu. pasti saat ini Mingyu sedang mencari Wonwoo _Hyung_. Minghao berlari ke arah Jun dan Jeonghan yang masih bermain bulu tangkis, Minghao duduk di kursi taman sambil membantu Seungkwan menghitung skor mereka.

Mingyu menengguk air mineral yang baru saja ia ambil dari tangan Scoups, Scoups sendiri baru membakar lemak di tubuhnya menggunakan fasilitas taman yang disediakan.

"Dokyeom-ah,tadi Wonwoo _Hyung_ ada bersama mu kan?" Mingyu Melemparkan botol tersebut ke lawan bicaranya karena sebelumnya DK yang memintanya.

"ah iya! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang. Ternyata Wonwoo yang tidak ada" Ujar Scoups sesaat setelah ia menyadari ketidakadaan Wonwoo. Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang kebetulan sedang gatal. "kemana dia..." gumam Mingyu sambil mengedarkan radar cintanya mencari Wonwoo.

"oiya tadi Wonwoo _Hyung_ ditarik oleh Woozi _Hyung_ saat hendak keluar" Seungkwan menjawab rasa ingin tahu Mingyu, Scoups, dan DK. Mereka bertiga ber-oh-ria serentak. Para member yang bergabung dalam permainan bulu tangkis kini ikut berkumpul juga.

"kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Scoups sembari menghitung dongsaengnya yang sedang berkumpul di sekitarnya. "ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

"Dino-ya. Bisa hidupkan tv?" pinta Wonwoo pada sang maknae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo mencelupkan handuk kecilnya kedalam mangkok berisikan air hangat, memerasnya dan menempelkannya lagi keperutnya. Dino hanya menangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Setelah menghidupkan TV Dino memerhatikan Wonwoo yang menidurkan kepalanya di kepala sofa memejamkan matanya. Dino bertanya " _Hyung_ sakit sekali ya?" raut wajah Dino menunjukan dia sedang khawatir. Wonwoo menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat magnae mereka khawatir.

"sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul.

"ini _Hyung_ " Dino menyerahkan remotenya dan diterima oleh Wonwoo.

Baru saja ingin mengganti Chanel, telinganya terusik saat mendengar keributan diluar. "Wonwoo _Hyung_!" Mingyu berteriak dari depan pintu memanggil kekasihnya yang tadi tidak terlihat di taman. Wonwoo pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Mingyu yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu kini telah duduk di sebelahnya "mengapa kau tidak menjawabku _Hyung_ ~" rengek Mingyu manja.

"lagi tidak ingin" jawab Wonwoo datar. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan mengecup pundak Wonwoo yang setengah terekspos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanya Wonwoo ketus.

"merekatkan GPS dibahumu, jaga-jaga kalau kau hilang lagi aku tidak kesusahan mencarimu"

"lepaskan!" seru Wonwoo, menghiraukan Dino yang duduk di bawah bersandar pada kaki sofa.

"malas!" seru Mingyu mengikuti gaya berbicara Wonwoo, Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang mengelus dadanya. Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo terusik olehnya.

"Menyingkirlah!" Seungkwan berusaha membuat Mingyu meninggalkan tempat duduknya agar ia bisa menempati tempatnya Mingyu. Padahal Sofa itu muat untuk 3 orang, dasar Boo Seungkwan yang hanya berniat untuk menganggu Kedua _Hyung_ nya itu.

Namun, Tangan Mingyu berhasil menyingkirkan Seungkwan, setelah mendumel tidak jelass, Seungkwan kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Dino.

"kalian berhentilah ribut!" hardik Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan yang mulai _Hyung_ "

"tidak! Aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja _Hyung_ " ujar Seungkwan mencari pembelaan dari Wonwoo.

"DIAM LAH _HYUNG_ " kali ini si magnae yang terganggu.

"untuk apa mangkok ini?" tanya Seungkwan yang tidak sengaja tangannya menyempar mangkok berisi air yang tidak lagi hangat itu,hingga airnya tumpah kelantai.

"itu milik Wonwoo _Hyung_ " jawab Dino.

"untuk apa _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu ikut penasaran

Wonwoo mengangkat baJunya yang sedikit basah dibagian perut, hingga sampai ke dadanya. Mingyu melihat handuk kecil yang menempel pada ABS pucat Wonwoo.

"perutmu sakit lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menjawab Mingyu dengan anggukan.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo cemas sekaligus marah, Ia menyentil dahi kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang hm?" Mingyu langsung ke dapur menghiraukan erangan dari mulut Wonwoo akibat sentilan yang ia dapatkan. Wonwoo mengelus dahinya. Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu kembali dengan membawa semangkok air hangat ditangannya, ia mengambil tempat disebelah Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Wonwoo kemudian mendorong kepala Wonwoo kesamping hingga Wonwoo berbaring dengan paha Mingyu yang menjadi bantalnya. Sontak Wonwoo berteriak karena terkejut "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo

"sst! "

Astaga Mingyu sepertinya lupa disana ada Dino baby. Untung saja baby seventeen itu fokus ke tv.

"YA!" Wonwoo menabok pipi Mingyu, Ia menyengir kesakitan. 'tabokan Wonwoo lumayan juga rasanya' batin Mingyu.

"kenapa kau memukulku?" rengek Mingyu tak terima.

"kau sudah tau kalau perut ku sakit tapi kau malah membantingku!" hardik Wonwoo

"biasanya juga ku banting di ranjang" bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga Wonwoo.

"bodoh" umpat Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu menaikan baju Wonwoo dan mengambil handuk dari perut Wonwoo kemudian dimasukan kedalam mangkok air hangat yang baru saja ia ambil.

"penyebab perutmu sakit apa karena kebanyakan makan jjajang?kau overdosis jjajang? Bukankah kau tidak ada makan nasi semalaman?" tanya Mingyu tanpa dosa. Wonwoo menabok pipi Mingyu pelan, "kau ini pintar sekali"

"salah lagi~" Mingyu memutar bola matanya, Wonwoo terkekeh.

"apa kita harus kerumah sakit _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu

"tidak perlu, biasanya juga kalau di kompres juga membaikkan?" Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa sekarang ia sudah lebih baik.

"kenapa tidak menelponku?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

"apa kau membawa ponselmu?"jawab Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan lagi. Mingyu langsung mengecek kantong celananya.

"pasti tidak ada, ponselmu ada di sini" Wonwoo mengeluarkan hp Mingyu dari sakunya.

"apa kau pikir aku tidak menghubungi mu?silahkan cek berapa kali Woozi mencoba untuk menghubungimu"

Mingyu nyengir, merasa bersalah hingga ia terkekeh canggung.

"mian.."

"kau memang bodoh Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Mingyu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Mingyu

"jangan miring sayang" Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

"biarkan saja, aku nyaman seperti ini"

"andai saja aku membawa ponsel pasti bisa langsung pulang, maaf kan aku _Hyung_ " Mingyu jadi semakin bersalah.

"yang penting kau sekarang sudah disinikan, tadi sakit sekali gyu" suara Wonwoo hampir hilang karena terhalang sama perut Mingyu.

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo "biasanya kalau sakit perutmu kambuh, kau meminta ku untuk mengelus perutmu"

"lakukan.." pinta Wonwoo, Mingyu menggantikan handuk kecil tersebut dengan tangannya, ia mengelus perut pucat Wonwoo. Wonwoo terpejam menikmati sentuhan Mingyu, nyaman...sangat nyaman.

"lakukan terus seperti itu gyu~, aku jadi ingin tidur" pinta Wonwoo dengan nada bicara yang di imut-imutkan olehnya. Mingyu tersenyum kemudian tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo tertidur di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"kalian dimana sekarang?!" bentak Wonwoo tiba tiba kepada seseorang disebrang sana. Wonwoo langsung membentak orang tersebut tepat setelah orang tersebut menerima telponnya.

" _kau sudah bangun Hyung?"_ tanya orang disebrang sana dengan tenang.

"YA!MINGYU! kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!" bentak Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini.

" _kami sedang diruangan latihan sayang, karena kau sakit kami sengaja meninggalkanmu"_

"aku akan kesana sekarang!" seketika Wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

Wonwoo jalan ke gedung pledis, ia benar benar kesal dengan Mingyu yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya di sofa. Bukan karena ia di tinggal sendiri tapi karena Mingyu meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan bantal hingga lehernya sangat pegal.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 10menit untuk Wonwoo jalan ke pledis, karena memang jarak apartemen mereka berdekatan dengan pledis. Wonwoo langsung masuk dan menuju ruangan dimana mereka latihan.

"o! Wonwoo-ya!" Hoshi merangkul Wonwoo dari belakang, saat dirinya hendak memasuki ruangan latihan mereka juga. Hoshi baru saja dari toilet untuk membuang hasratnya.

"kalian baru akan latihan?" tanya Wonwoo saat ia melihat para member belum ada yang kelelahan.

"yap! Hehehe.." Hoshi cengengesan saat menjawab Wonwoo.

"syukurlah aku tidak ketinggalan jauh" Wonwoo masuk keruangan itu, ia melirik Mingyu sinis dan Wonwoo juga hanya melewati Mingyu yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada meja di tempat Woozi memilih lagu yang menjadi title di Album mereka kali ini.

Wonwoo membuka jaketnya dan melepas topi serta maskernya, kini hanya menyisakan kaos putih dan celana training hitam yang memiliki model yang sama dengan milik Hoshi. Wonwoo ikut berkumpul ditengah mendengarkan pengarahan dari Hoshi. Semua member mengangguk paham dengan arahan yang diberikan oleh Hoshi. Scoups mulai memutar lagu mereka 'Pretty U' kemudian kembali ke formasi dance mereka, semua members SVT sangat bersemangat untuk Comeback kali ini. Semua gerakan mereka 100% telah sinkron satu sama lain.

Setelah tiga kali mengulang koreo tersebut, Wonwoo terengah engah, ia duduk bersandar pada tiang batu yang mirip pilar dari bangunan ini.

"aku istirahat dulu" Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang batu itu, ia memerhatikan 12 member yang masih berlatih, terutama Mingyu. ia mengamati Mingyu dari awal sampai akhir. Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, pusing. Tidak mungkin ia bisa comeback, berdiri di atas stage besok jika keadaannya masih seperti ini. Akhirnya Wonwoo mengeraskan suaranya untuk mengambil alih perhatian para member agar tertuju kepadanya.

"bagaimana jika Seungsheol _Hyung_ bertukar posisi dengan ku?" Wonwoo masih bersandar pada tiang itu. semua member yang sedang berlatih duduk disekitar Wonwoo, Mingyu disebelahnya.

"kenapa kau ingin bertukaran dengan ku?"tanya Leader mereka.

"menurut ku akan lebih seimbang jika aku yang duduk saja _Hyung_ , kalau untuk menutupi Jeonghan _Hyung_ , kurasa aku Vernon dan Mingyu cukup lebar untuk menutupi nya" Wonwoo membuat kondisinya saat ini senatural mungkin

Hoshi terlihat berpikir,mereka semua mepertimbangkan pendapat Wonwoo. "kurasa emang seharusnya kau didepan, bukan duduk" Joshua meninju pelan lengan Scoups.

"aaaaaaa~ kenapa harus aku?" Scoups mengeluarkan jurus aegyo mematikannya, membuat Woozi ingin menendang bokongnya.

"kau leader _Hyung_ " Mingyu menyahut.

"iya lagi pula kasian Jeonghan _Hyung_ kesempitan bersembunyi dibelakang bokong besarmu, cukup Mingyu _Hyung_ saja yang membuatnya kesempitan" Vernon menambahi kalimat Mingyu.

"YA! Maksud mu aku gemuk?!" ujar Mingyu dan Scoups bersamaan.

"sudah sudah, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jun yang baru saja kembali dengan segelas air putih ditangannya kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Wonwoo.

"jangan disentuh!" seru Mingyu saat Jun ingin meletakkan tangannya dipundak Wonwoo. Mingyu melirik sinis Jun. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Mingyu kali ini. Jun hanya memasang ekspresi 'okay tenang bro, gue gak bakal ambil pacar lo'

"lebih baik kau duduk disebelahku _Hyung_ " Dino menarik kaos Jun dari samping dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Jun sedikit bergeser menjauhi Wonwoo. untung saja kaos yang dikenakan oleh Jun tidak sobek.

"okay~ aku akan bertukar formasi dengan Wonwoo" Scoups akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan segala macam bujukan dari Jeonghan disebelahnya.

Setelah beristirahat mereka semua melanjutkan latihan dengan formasi baru dimana Wonwoo bertukar posisi dengan Scoups.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu"

Mingyu menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang memanggil nama Mingyu, Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan jauh dibelakangnya mempercepat langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan Verkwan yang sedang mampir di warung jajanan di pinggir jalan.

Sumber suara itupun mendekati Mingyu, Mingyu diam ditempatnya ketika sang ibu mulai mendekati dirinya. Seketika ia mengingat kembali pertengkaran mereka waktu itu, dan saat itu Mingyu pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan dengan mereka. Dan lagi, Mingyu ingat dengan ancaman orangtuanya jika ia tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo maka orang tuanya akan mengusik kehidupan Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_?" Mingyu menatap _Eomma_ nya datar. Wonwoo yang sudah berada disebelah Mingyu membungkuk,memberi hormat kepada ibu kekasihnya itu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo eommo-nim_ ", Mingyu terkejut saat Wonwoo tiba tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya, kemudian ia merangkul lengan Wonwoo membuat sang ibu tersenyum ketir melihat anak lelakinya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Wonwoo melepas paksa tautan lengan mereka, "diamlah" Mingyu pun menautkan kembali lengan meraka.

" _eommo-nim_ apakabar?" tanya Wonwoo ke ibunya Mingyu.

"aku baik, hanya saja aku merindukan anak lelaki ku. kapan kau mengunJungi kami lagi Mingyu-ya?" wanita itu berusaha bersikap natural didepan Wonwoo begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak menjawab sang ibu, lebih tepatnya ia malas menjawabnya.

Wonwoo menyikut pinggang visual Seventeen itu " _Eomma_ mu sedang bertanya"

"aku lagi menerawang kapan kita libur _Hyung_ " jawab Mingyu bohong.

"mungkin setelah Seventeen selesai melakukan promosi akan ku seret dia pulang kerumah _eommo-nim"_ Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, Wonwoo mencium kecanggungan diantara mereka. ia mengenal Mingyu dari tiga tahun yang lalu, jadi dengan sekali melihatnya saja Wonwoo sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

" _OPPAAA_!" seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki bentuk bibir yang sama dengan Mingyu keluar dari toko sepatu dan berlari memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut saat minseo tiba tiba memeluknya erat hingga ia terhuyung kebelakang. Wonwoo menangkap Minseo dan membalas pelukannya.

"disini _Oppa_ kandungmu Minseo-yaa" Mingyu cemburu melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan Kekasihnya itu, sang _Eomma_ juga tak kalah terkejut melihat kedekatan anak perempuannya itu dengan Wonwoo.

"aigoo~ kau sudah besar ya"

Minseo melepaskan pelukkannya, ia tersenyum dan menunjukan deretan gigi yang mirip dengan Mingyu. "sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, dan kau terlihat sedikit lebih kurus _Oppa_. Pasti _Oppa_ ku tidak merawatmu dengan baik" Minseo melirik sinis Mingyu, "kau ini" Wonwoo menyentil dahi Minseo. Mingseo memang suka sekali menggoda _Oppa_ nya dan kekasih _Oppa_ nya ini. Dan mereka tahu itu.

"Minseo apa yang kau lakukan sayang? Tidak baik dilihat orang orang" Minseo lupa dengan kehadiran sang _Eomma_ , Ia pun langsung menjauh dari Wonwoo dan berdiri disamping sang _Eomma_.

"aku tidak dipeluk" Mingyu melanjutkan aksi kecemburuannya.

" kau tidak pernah menelponku, jadi malas" jawab Minseo acuh tak acuh.

"apa bedanya dengan Wonwoo? dia juga tidak pernah menelponmu"

"tapi dia sering mengirimi ku pesan"

Mingyu kini menghadiahi Wonwoo death glare, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"ekhm!" sang ibu berdeham. Wanita itu menatap pemandangan di depannya matanya tidak suka.

"Mingyu-ya _Eomma_ harap kau dapat pulang setelah kegiatanmu selesai, ayo kita pulang Minseo-ya. Wonwoo, jangan biarkan Mingyu bergantung denganmu, sulit untuknya belajar agar menjadi dewasa"

"n-ne _eommo-nim"_

" _Oppa_ aku pulang dulu ya" minseo membungkuk setelah memeluk Mingyu.

"hati-hati _Eomma_ /eommo-nim, Minseo-ya!" kata Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbarengan.

Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang dari mata mereka, Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling tatap-tatapan.

"apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"apanya?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"ish!" Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu geram.

Mingyu tertawa terbahak bahak, ia geli saat melihat ekspresi lega Wonwoo ketika _Eomma_ nya sudah pergi. sepertinya Wonwoo gugup. Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"sudah tidak marah?" tanya Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo.

"kau ingin aku marah?"

Mingyu tertawa lagi.

"lucunyaaaa"

"ya!sakit bodoh!" Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu yang mencubit pipinya.

"kau lucu sekali _Hyung_ " Mingyu menangkupkan kedia pipi Wonwoo dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu.

"ini ditempat umum! Apa kau gila?!" Wonwoo geram akhirnya meninju lengan Mingyu lumayan kuat. Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian dengan mata yang mengawasi sekitar, takut jika ada yang melihat tindakan gila Mingyu tadi. Mingyu meringis kesakitan namun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo, mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali merangkul Wonwoo, kali ini bukan merangkul pundak melainkan lengan Wonwoo yang ia rangkul dan Wonwoo memberi lampu hijau kepada Mingyu untuk melakukan itu.

"Mingyu~"tak jauh dari posisi mereka, diseberang jalan terdapat toko es krim yang mencuri perhatian Wonwoo, Wonwoo menarik tarik jaket yang dikenakan Mingyu.

"hmm? Kenapa _Hyung_?" Mingyu sudah terbiasa mendengar Wonwoo yang mendayu dayu memanggil namanya jika menginginkan sesuatu, jadi ia sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan cara Wonwoo memanggilnya manja seperti tadi.

"aku mau es krim! Kita kesana ya?" Wonwoo menunjuk toko eskrim dengan mata yang berbina binar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang meminta es ke mamanya.

"tapi kita belum makan siang dari tadi _Hyung_. nanti kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?"tanya Mingyu mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berhenti, otomatis Mingyu pun berhenti.

"lepas.." seru Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu mengerti betul maksud kekasihya ini, Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan rangkulannya dan berniat pergi kesana sendirian seperti seminggu yang lalu, jam 9 Wonwoo keluar sendirian hanya untuk mencari jeruk.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan paksa, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya dan iapun ketarik oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo diam dalam tarikan Mingyu dan ia berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan Mingyu. Meskipun Wonwoo kesal namun senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sesampainya di toko, Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di kursi didepan kursi yang akan ia duduki.

"pesan apapun yang kau suka, tapi jangan pergi sendirian seperti malam itu. bagaimana jika kau diculik?"

Wonwoo yang tadinya tersenyum, kini senyumannya luntur dan ia mendelik saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang terakhir.

"apa kau pikir aku wanita?" Wonwoo membuang wajahnya ke jalanan, ya mereka memilih meja yang didekat jendela sehingga bisa menikmati suasana di sore hari.

"untung kau ingatkan aku kalau kau pria yang menguasai seni bela diri, bagamana aku bisa meremehkan kekasihku ini" Mingyu menopang dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpu di meja sambil tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang sedang kesal.

"kau seperti sedang mengejekku Mingyu-a"

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "bukan mengejekmu _Hyung_. tapi kau cukup cantik untuk menjadi saingan wanita yang berlomba mendekatiku"

Wonwoo memasang wajah jijik dan ekspresi mau memuntahkan sesuatu, "aku jadi enek mendengarnya"

"sudah sudah, kau ingin memesan apa _Hyung_?"

"eskrim vanilla!" seru Wonwoo bersemangat.

"hanya itu? aku akan mentraktirmu. Pesan saja apa yang kau mau _Hyung_ ", ingin sekali Mingyu menyentuh tangan kekasihnya itu.

"tumben sekali kau mentraktirku, biasanya paling pelit" kata Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku pelit karena kalian bekerja sama untuk menghabiskan uang ku" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah sendunya.

"kalau untukmu, apapun ku usahakan ada meskipun aku tidak memilikinya sayang" bisik Mingyu sebelum ia pergi untuk memesan eskrimnya. Wonwoo menampar pelan pipinya karena gombalan Mingyu.

"kau mirip wanita saja!" umpat Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pipinya yang memanas saat menerima gombalan kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo meringis saat bagian bawah perutnya tiba tiba menegang.

"Mingyu-ya..." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya hingga bertumpu pada meja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wonwoo berkali-kali menyebut nama Mingyu agar pria jangkung itu cepat kembali.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan memegang pundak Wonwoo. " _Hyung_? kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang ternyata memerhatikan Wonwoo dari depan dan setelah selesai memesan ia bergegas menyusul Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, " perutku nyeri gyu"

Mingyu memindahkan kursinya menjadi di sebelah Wonwoo. Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo.

"Sudahku bilang kan tadi..kita makan nasi dulu baru eskrim" Mingyu merasa kasihan saat ia ingin memarahi kekasihnya ini.

Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mingyu, ia hanya meringis dan meremas perutnya.

"jangan lukai dirimu _Hyung_ " tangan Mingyu menggantikan tangan Mingyu, ia mengelus-elus perut Wonwoo dari balik baju.

"masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu khawatir. Wonwoo masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja tersebut. ia mengangguk lemah.

"kita kedokter ya _Hyung_?" Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo, ia sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi Wonwoo akhir akhir ini yang sering mengeluh perutnya tiba tiba sakit.

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan cepat. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat. Mingyu tau apa maksud dari kode tersebut. Wonwoo tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Wonwoo paling membenci rumah sakit. Dari dulu ia sering kerumah sakit hanya untuk memeriksa penyakit lambung yang dideritanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang.

"tapi kondisimu sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkanku _Hyung_ "

"jangan..." sergah Wonwoo dengan lemah,

"kita pulang sekarang ya?" ajak Mingyu lagi.

"aku ingin makan eskrim" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya hingga menghadap Mingyu yang menatapnya khawatir. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. "kau berlebihan sekali, bukan sekali ini saja kau melihat magh ku kambuh kan?", Wonwoo menabok pipi Mingyu pelan.

"kau sakit, masih saja ada tenaga untuk memukulku" Mingyu melirik sinis Wonwoo, pura pura kesal.

"makanya, jangan macam-macam kepadaku"

"kau sungguh tidak seperti orang sakit jika seperti ini _Hyung_ " cibir Mingyu pelan.

"perutku sungguh sakit bodoh" kini gantian Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, Wonwoo kembali menggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

Mingyu tersenyum, demi apapun dia gemas dengan tingkah Wonwoo saat ini. Ia lega disaat bersamaan. Lega karena ia tau kalau Wonwoo sudah lebih baik karena kekasihnya itu sudah bisa memakinya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, Mingyu menikmati ice Americano nya dengan santai sambil memerhatikan Wonwoo yang melahap eskrimnya tanpa ngilu sama sekali.

"kau kehausan, kelaparan atau gimana _Hyung_? dan bagaimana dengan sakit perut mu?" tannya Mingyu heran. Wonwoo menghentikan suapannya.

"hm?"Wonwoo tidak mendengar perkataan Mingyu saking sibuknya dengan es krim didepannya ini.

"bukan apa-apa,lanjutkan saja" Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi. Mingyu masih memerhatikan Wonwoo, ia berdoa semoga kekasihnya ini selalu ceria, dan tidak mengalami kesakitan dalam hidupnya.

"aku mencintaimu _Hyung_ " gumam Mingyu pelan, takut didengar pelanggan yang berada disekitar mereka.

"hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan mulut berlepotan Eskrim Vanilla.

Mingyu terkekeh dan tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan sisa eskrim di bibir Wonwoo kemudian ia menjilat tangannya tanpa rasa jijik.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk " tapi bukan sakit seperti tadi pagi, melainkan hanya perasaan tidak nyaman saja"

"maksudnya?" Mingyu sungguh tidak mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya ini.

"ia perutku rasanya aneh, tapi sudah la lupakan saja. Kurasa tidak ada yang serius" jawab Wonwoo di tengah-tengah kegiatannya melaham eskrim.

"kau yakin?"

"kau meragukanku?" Wonwoo balik menantang Mingyu.

"terkadang kau adalah manusia terbodoh dalam hal memahami dirimu sendiri _Hyung_ "

"itu lah peranmu di dalam hidupku,kau sangat pintar salam hal memahami ku jadi kau harus menjadi tutor dalam hidupku"

"kau sedang merayu ku _Hyung_?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"anggap saja aku latihan merayu anak perawan orang" Wonwoo kembali menyuapkan eskrim ke dalam mulutnya.

"jangan mimpi _Hyung_ " Mingyu menarik pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"kau sirik sekali" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu.

"bukan sirik sayang, hanya saja... apa kau yakin bisa jaub dari ku? aku sendiri sih tidak bisa tanpa mu"

"kata-kata mu sungguh menjijikkan" Wonwoo menggaplok wajah Mingyu.

"menjijikkan tapi cinta" Mingyu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"hentikan senyuman konyolmu Mingyu-ya"

"cintaku tidak mau berhenti _Hyung_ "

"jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan pulang sendiri" ancam Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"ne!" Mingyu akhirnya diam.

Benar-benar hening suasana mereka.

Mingyu meeraih tangan Wonwoo dan membalik tangannya hingga menampakkan telapak tangan mulus milik Wonwoo. minygu menuliskan sesuatu di sana membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Mingyu-ya" jawab Wonwoo membalas perkataan Mingyu yang terukir tidak nyata di telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B  
C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alhamdulillah ya, ku bisa update lagi hahaha.. maafkeun buat yang doyan ff ini menunggu. Saat mengetik FF ini, aku berpikir, kapan aku benar benar jadi stalkermeanie wkwkwk.. astaga ku lelah dengan semua tugas jadi mau edit teks ini gak sempat. Tapi aku janji ff ini bakal tamat 4 episode lagi kalau gak salah hitung wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih wankawan yang udah ngasih review, saran, kritik, setidaknya masih telihat kalau disini masih ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan... disini ada beberapa poin yang ku rekayasa. SEKALI LAGI aku hanya mengikuti alur SVT tetapi cerita dan konflik didalam nya adalah hasil khayalanku.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Jika ada yang masih bertanya-tanya sinopsis sama alur gak nyambung. Ini jawabannya..**

 **Sebenernya itu cuplikan dari alur ff ini hahaha.. tunggu aja sampai ke bagian itu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk ff kedua.. ada yang mau baca ff dengan paring Takano-Onodera 'sekaichi-hatsukoi'? atau Aomine-Kagami 'kuroko no basket'? yang pasti Mpreg again HAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terakhir.. read and review, ok? Thanks..love you so much..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member Seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING!** **MPREG!NC! TYPO BERSERAKAN! EYD KACAU!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please go away! Get out from my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member Seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur Seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

"hyung,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang aada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke Seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang tersenyum palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **CHAPTER 11 "Bad feeling..."**

.

.

.

Akhirnya showchase untuk album pertama mereka berakhir, namun masalah lama kembali muncul untuk Mingyu. selama showcase ia melihat seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal dan Mingyu juga sangat yakin bahwa orang yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang menjadi mata-mata sang _Eomma_ untuk mengawasi mereka. Mingyu mengetahui bahwa itu orang suruhan sang _Eomma_ dari Minseo yang mengirim foto kedua orang itu sedang memberi laporan kepada sang _Eomma_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Mingyu sempat melempar senyum kepada salah satu dari dua orang yang mengawasinya.

Terimakasih kepada Minseo karena Mingyu tahu ternyata sang _Eomma_ benar benar menentang hubungan mereka dengan mengirimkan dua orang untuk mengawasinya. Mingyu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang tuanya. Usai dari panggung, Mingyu memeriksa ponselnya setelah ia melepas Jas yang ia gunakan saat showcase tadi.

You've got 4 messeges!

Mingyu penasaran siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia pun membuka kotak masuk nya. Ada 4 pesan masuk dan keempat pesan itu berasal dari nomor yang berbeda. Mingyu membuka pesaan tersebut satu persatu.

Sender : +0821044xxxxxx

" _Bagaimana hari-hari mu Kim_ Mingyu _?"_

Sender: +082221xxxxxxx

" _Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati hari ini"_

Dahi Mingyu berkerut, sepertinya ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Kemudian ia memandang sendu Wonwoo yang sedang rebahan di sofa.

Sender: +08222165xxxxx

" _Bagaimana kabar kekasih PRIAmu itu? apa kalian menikmati hari-hari kalian dengan baik? Boleh aku mengganggunya? HAHAHAHA"_

Dipesan ketiga ini Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, Ia langsung emosi ketika pengirim pesan itu menyinggung Kekasihnya. Mingyu sungguh tidak ingin mereka mencelakai Wonwoo yang ia sangat inginkan adalah berdamai dengan orang tuanya sekarang. Beri ia kesempatan sekali saja, untuk membuktikan kalau ia bisa memertahankan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Apabila hubungan mereka berjalan seperti yang diperkirakan _Eomma_ nya, tidak memiliki masa depan, Mingyu sipa melepas Wonwoo demi Wonwoo agar bisa mendapatkan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya. Kini hubungan mereka memasuki tahun ke tiga, tidak ada kata jenuh bagi keduanya. Bahkan kadar cinta mereka semakin pekat. Mingyu ragu saat hendak membuka pesan ketiga.

Sender: +08211981xxxx

" _Eommamu sudah memperingatimu agar kalian mengakhiri hubungan bodoh kalian. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari hubungan kalian yang ditentang oleh masyarakat?_

 _Jika kau menyayangi_ Wonwoo _hyungmu, hentikan semua hubungan konyol kalian."_

"bangsat!" Mingyu memaki ke empat sender yang ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik 4 nomor tersebut. jangan lupakan sesuatu yang penting. Meskipun badannya bongsor dan wajah terlihat dewasa, jiwa anak remaja SMA masih ada melekat didalam dirinya, sehingga mudah sekali bagi Mingyu emosi di saat seperti ini.

BUAGH!

Sebuah bantal melayang dari jeonghan mengenai kepala Mingyu, sontak memancing seluruh perhatian manusia yang berada diruangan itu untuk melihat Mingyu dan jeonghan.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya.

"jaga bicaramu kim Mingyu! kepada siapa kau memaki tadi?"tanya Jeonghan yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"ah!mian ... spontanitas hehehehe" jawab Mingyu gelagapan disertai tawa canggungnya . Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya kepada seluruh member kan?

Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja rias,sedikit membanting lebih tepatnya. Ia sekarang ini tidak memiliki niat untuk menelpon pemilik nomor nomor tersebut karena Mingyu tidak ingin mengacaukan comeback album pertama mereka. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dan Wonwoo menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. disaat seperti ini Mingyu sangat butuh arahan dari seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari dirinya.

Mingyu berusaha melupakan ancaman sang _Eomma_ , ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah jeonghan. Ia menatap lurus kedepan,ia melihat Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya kemudian Mingyu tersenyum. 'mengapa _Eomma_ melakukan ini? Belum tentu wanita disana dapat sebaik dan setulus dia yang dapat menerima semua kekuranganku. Bagaimana bisa cinta menjadi salah hanya karena gender?' tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Jika putus asa dapat mengurangi jatah hidup Mingyu per hari dibumi, ia yakin pasti dari ini adalah hari terakhir dia dibumi. Hanya Wonwoo lah vitamin yang tetap membuatnya kuat.

Wonwoo menaikan dagu dan alisnya seakaan bertanya 'apa yang terjadi ?' kepada Mingyu, Mingyu bukannya merespon seperti yang ia harapkan malah mengirimkan flying kiss ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo malas menanggapi Mingyu lebih memilih untuk tidur disofa sebelum tempat kosong disebelahnya yang baru ditinggalkan oleh jun di isi dengan orang lain.

Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah, terlalu lelah untuk berjalan lagi. biarkan ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum mereka kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pingganggnya. Mingyu bergegas memakai baju dan menyusul Wonwoo yang sedang bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Mingyu tidur terlungkup diatas Wonwoo kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo . sudah lima menit lebih Mingyu bertahan pada posisi itu tetapi Wonwoo masih sibuk membaca novelnya hingga Mingyu meletakkan novel Wonwoo, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo ingin protes saat itu juga, tapi tidak terlaksana saat Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya keperut Wonwoo. Wonwoo memeluk kepala Mingyu dan ia juga mengecup puncak kepala Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya.."

"hmm?"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu menangguk, Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau sungguh aneh sejak siang tadi.. kau tahu? kau membuatku khawatir"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya didepan Wonwoo.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan,hmm?" Mingyu menarik pelan hidung Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas saat Mingyu lagi lagi membenamkan wajahnya. Suasana menjadi hening...

Wonwoo ingin memaksa Mingyu untuk berkata jujur, tetapi Wonwoo juga takut jika mood Mingyu rusak karenanya.

"Mingyu ya..."

"kenapa sayang?" Mingyu kembali menangkat kepalanya.

"lapar..." Wonwoo bergumam pelan.

"lapar?!" Mingyu bangun dan duduk diantara kaki Wonwoo. Wonwoo menangguk cepat.

"apa kau lupa berapa mangkok ramyun yang kau makan tadi?lihat lah badanmu, semakin kurus. Lari kemana semua makanan yang kau makan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar. "lalu kenapa kalau aku mau makan lagi?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sedang gatal.

"ya-yaaa bagus sih"

"tidak jadi!"

"loh kenapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung dengan perubahan mood Wonwoo.

"perutku mual, seperti diaduk-aduk" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu agar tidak berada di atasnya dan Wonwoo beringsut turun, tidur menyamping dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

UGH!

Mingyu tertawa terbahak bahak dan langsung ditendang dengan Wonwoo.

"ya! Kenapa menendang ku!"

"kau kenapa menertawaiku?!"

"abisnya kau lucu. Lihatlah, kau saja ingin muntah. Masih ingin makan lagi? perutmu masih penuh dengan ramyun sayang" Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo melotot saat isi perutnya sudah mencapai telaknya. Wonwoo mengejutkan Mingyu yang masih tertawa dengan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tak menghiraukan manusia-manusia yang ia lewati saat hendak ke kamar mandi, Wonwoo langsung menuju kekamar mandi dan jongkok di depan Wc.

Mingyu semakin terbahak bahak sedetik setelah ia terkejut karena Wonwoo melompat dari tempat tidur.

.

.

The8, Seungkwan, Dino menghentikan acara ngemilnya saat Wonwoo berlari melewati mereka dan langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi. Joshua yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya berbarengan dengan Wonwoo tadi juga terheran saat melihat _dongsaeng_ nya itu berlari. saking penasarannya, Joshua masuk ke kamar yang dihuni Mingyu.

"ada dengan dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Joshua sesaat setelah memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa melihat situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Ketika ia melihat objek yang di tanyai, Joshua tercengang saat mendapati Mingyu terbahak-bahak.

"YA! KALIAN KENAPA?!" Joshua meninggikan suaranya.

Sambil tertawa Mingyu menjawab Joshua " itu hahaha Wonwoo-hyung hahahaha kekenyangan hingga muntah" Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang lucu hingga kau hampir mirip orang gila seperti itu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Mingyu, Joshua meninggalkan pria jangkukng itu dan ia menyusul Wonwoo. Joshua lebih milih melihat dongsaengnya di kamar mandi dari pada dongsaengnya yang menurutnya memiliki kelainan mental itu.

Joshua berdiri didepan pintu, ia melihat Wonwoo yang masih jongkok di depan Wc.

"kau baik baik saja Wonwoo-ya?"

"mual hyung"

Hoeek hoeek

Wonwoo kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sementara Joshua membantu Wonwoo memijat tengkuknya. "lihatlah! Bahkan bocah itu tidak melihatku" ujar Wonwoo setelah ia puas mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Wonwoo membersihkan mulutya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah merasa benar-benar hilang hasratnya ingin muntah, Wonwoo berdiri.

"bisa berdiri?" tanya Joshua khawatir saat Wonwoo terhuyung ketika hendak berdiri.

Wonwoo menggangguk "kakiku hanya kesemutan saja hyung"

"a-ah..okay" Joshua masih menunggu Wonwoo membasuh mulutnya di westafel.

"kau sunggu baik-baik saja?" tanya Joshua kembali memastikan keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

"kau terlihat pucat Wonwoo-ya" Joshua memerhatikan pantulan wajah Wonwoo di cermin.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, hanya saja aku kapok makan banyak!" seru Wonwoo setelah selesai membasuh mulutnya. Ia bersama Joshua keluar dari Kamar mandi.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar niat memberi hadiah kepada kekasihnya sebuah tinjuan di wajah tampan nan coklatnya itu. Saat memasuki kamar, ia melihat Mingyu sedang tidur dikasurnya sambil memainkan smartphone. Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga melempar boneka yang ada dikasur Seungkwan ke arah Mingyu, namun berhasil ditangkap Mingyu. Refleks Mingyu jangan diragukan lagi Jeon!

"oh kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu hampir tertawa lagi

"Geser aku mau tidur!" bentak Wonwoo, ia mendorong tubuh Mingyu dan tidur di sisi yang kosong.

"AAARRGH!SEMPIT!YA!KEMBALI KE KASUR MU"

Melihat Mingyu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya jadi membuat Wonwoo kesal, bukannya melihat keadaannya malah asik dengan ponselnya.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Mingyu balas berteriak tepat ditelinga Wonwoo.

"YA!KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?!"

"KAU DULUAN YANG BERTERIAK!"

Wonwoo semakin kesal dengan Mingyu. tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, ia hanya ingin menggoda Wonwoo. Dalam hati ia terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!AKU AKAN TIDUR DILUAR!" Wonwoo ingin bangun dari tidurnya tapi lengan panjang Mingyu terlebih dahulu menahan dadanya.

Mingyu telungkup memerhatikan Wonwoo yang berada sampingnya, "kata siapa kau boleh tidur diluar hm?kau akan di sini bersamaku"

"SE TI AP MA LAM" Mingyu menekankan persuku kata setiap perkataanya.

Wonwoo diam tak merespon godaan Mingyu, meskipun Mingyu menoel-noel pipinya . Mingyu mempererat pelukannya terhadap Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak bergeming dipelukan Mingyu. Cara pandang Mingyu berubah menjadi sendu melihat wajah pucat Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"kau baik-baik saja hyung?masih mual?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengelus pipi Wonwoo, Wonwoo menangguk.

"aigoo~ lain kali kalau makan dilihat-lihat dulu sayang, jangan sampai over begini" Mingyu menelusupkan tangannya kebalik kaos Wonwoo. ia mengelus perut Wonwoo perlahan. "hey perut! Jangan sakiti kekasihku lagi, ara?"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap elusan tangan Mingyu diperutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Mingyu. tak memperdulikan celoteh Mingyu kepada perutnya yang ia konyol.

"tidak tahu kenapa, hatiku berdesir saat kau mengelus perutku"

"apa?" tanya Mingyu. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Wonwoo yang hampir mirip bisikan itu. Jelas saja Mingyu tidak mendengarnya, karena Wonwoo berbicara saat Mingyu masih bermonolog sendiri.

"bahagia... sedih... dan kasih sayangmu. Aku bisa merasakannya" gantian Wonwoo meneruskan monolognya.

"kau sedang membicarakan apa sayang?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Ia bingung sekarang.

"sepertinya telingamu menyimpan banyak sekali emas didalamnya" ujar Wonwoo dengan malasnya.

"YA!AKU SERIUS JEON!"

Mingyu semakin ingin tahu hingga meninggikan nada bicaranya. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya.

"terserah kau saja Kim"

"kalau kau bilang terserah, berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhmu kan?" tanya Mingyu iseng. Wonwoo mencubit tangan Mingyu, hingga Mingyu mengadu kesakitan.

"kalau lakukan itu, kau tidak akan bisa melihat masa depan lagi Kim"

"masa depan ku ada di dalam dekapanku saat ini" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekali.

"berisik!diam la aku mau istirahat"

Wonwoo tak menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari atas perutnya, ia berbalik badan, tidur memunggungi Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang berada di perutnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"ey~ kau tersenyumkan?"

"suka-suka ku kan?" jawab Wonwoo dengan ketus. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini, sangat tidak tertebak moodnya.

"aigoo~~ bagaimana bisa ada pria yang tampan kelewat cantik seperti mu hyung" Mingyu masih terus menggoda Wonwoo.

"terimakasih, tapi aku tidak merasa terpuji"

"kau marah hyung?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya.

"tidak, aku hanya lelah"

"benarkah? Eh! Tapi serius kau sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Jeonghan Hyung"

Mata Wonwoo kembali terbuka,sekarang ia bagaikan Banteng dengan asap keluar dari hidung yang siap menyerang lawannya.

"KELUAR KAU KIM MINGYU!" Bentak Wonwoo, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu pada pinggangnya. Tapi usahanya tak berhasil, Mingyu justru mempererat pelukannya.

"sekarang aku percaya kalau kau sebenarnya sangat sehat" Mingyu tertawa, tawanya yang terdengar oleh telinga Wonwoo hanya membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal saja, terlihat dari nafasnya yang semakin cepat dan terburu-buru.

"sudah jangan marah-marah, tidurlah. Kau lelahkan?aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi"

"selamat malam hyung, aku mencintaimu"

"hmm" meskipun hanya gumaman, wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu dipinggangnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah mengerjakan sesuai yang kau minta Minyoung-ah" lelaki berjacket merah maroon itu melaporkan hasil kerja mereka kepada Wanita bernama Mingyoung tersebut.

"Ku dengar dari peringkat penjualan album fisik dan digital, grup anak anda menduduki peringkat 3 teratas" tambah teman pria berjacket merah maroon, Jung Hyunsik.

Jung Hyunsik mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang terlipat di dalam tas kamera miliknya.

"maaf, karena kami merupakan wartawan, bukan perkerja kantoran jadi kertasnya asal kami lipat saja. Kau juga tidak membayar kami untuk melakukan ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai penyemangatmu menghadapi sikap putra kesayangan mu itu" Hyunsik menyerahkan kertas yang terlipat itu ke wanita itu. Hyunsik mengelus tengkuknya kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya saat wanita tersebut tersenyum manis.

"ya.. maksudku.. kau sudah membantu kami untuk mempertahankan perusahaan percetakan kami. masalah yang kami hadapi jika dibandingkan dengan masalah keluargamu aku menjadi...prihatin" lanjut hyunsik lagi.

"tapi kau lihat, anak mu sekarang hampir meraih mimpinya. Anak yang kau tinggalkan..." sambung pria berjacket maroon tersebut.

Wanita itu menatap pria berjacket merah maroon dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"aku tidak meninggalkannya dengan sengaja, waktu itu appa Mingyu sedang mengalami kesulitan jadi kami berdua fokus untuk bekerja demi masa depan Mingyu"

"tapi Mingyu sampai sekarang tidak melihat perngorbanan dan kasih sayang kalian, nyonya-kim" jawab pria itu lagi.

"lagi pula... siapa yang bisa membeli kebahagian sebuah keluarga dengan uang" lanjutnya, Hyunsik hanya menyimak perdebatan kedua orang itu.

"Oppa, bisa tidak kau tidak menyudutkanku? Nyonya-kim?astaga! kau ini oppaku. Pamannya Mingyu"

Minyoung menghela nafas, matanya kembali berlinang "aku tahu kami salah, kami pikir kebahagian Mingyu bisa kami gantikan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan sekarang aku menyesal tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik"

"hah~ lihatlah sekarang, ia lebih memilih seorang pria dari pada wanita"

Hyunsik berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menyela perbincangan mereka "aku ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini, aku pulang duluan" pria tersebut meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hyunsik sendiri merasa risih dengan situasi diruangan ini. Itu mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari pada nunggu perdebatan kakak-adik yang sama kerasnya ini selesai.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"kau ingin minum?" Minyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pria tersebut mengeleng.

"duduklah" pria yang merupakan paman dari Mingyu itu menepuk bagian kosong tepat di sebelah ia duduk.

"aku ingin bertanya kepadamu..."

Minyoung menuruti permintaan kakaknya, Lee Hyeosok. Wanita itu menatap sang kakak, menunggu pertanyaan yang siap meluncur kapanpun dari bibir Hyeosok.

"jawab aku dengan jujur Minyoung-ah, kenapa kau menolak hubungan mereka?"

Minyoung menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, memastikan apa benar pertanyaan tersebut berasal dari mulut sang kakak.

"pertanyaanmu..."

"jawab saja! Aku juga terlibat di dalam hidup anakmu sejak dia tinggal bersama _Eomma_ , kau tidak lupakan? sangat miris melihat keponakanku dan ibunya seperti ini. Sang ibu meneror sang anak dan keponakan tersayang ku jadi pembangkang"

Minyoung menarik nafas kemudian dikeluarkan olehnya perlahan dan ia pun menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana menjadi orang tua kan?apa oppa akan diam saja melihat anak mu mengalami penyimpangan seksual?penyuka sesama jenis? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kehidupannya di masa depan? Percintaan sesama jenis.. astaga"

"Ia bisa di kucilkan, tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Dengan cinta ia menjadi buta, tidak bisa melihat sisi negatif dari tindakan mereka. apa aku akan diam saja, sementara masa depan anakku terancam? Bagaimana karir keartisannya? Bukankah ia sudah berlatih dengan keras demi menjadi seorang idol seperti sekarang ini?cukup! cukup dulu saja kami mengabaikan pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya. Sekarang kami akan memperbaiki apa yang menjadi kekurangan kami sebagai orangtua"Tak dapat dikontrol, Minyoung mulai terisak.

"aku tahu! Kami sangat tahu! Tindakan yang kami ambil salah. Tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Mingyu. Hatiku sangat sakit saat melakukan tindakan kejahatan ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah ku anggap putra ku sendiri. Wonwoo yang selalu merawat Mingyu ketika dia sakit, seharusnya tidak seperti ini caraku membalasnya. Aku siap menerima resiko saat mereka berdua tahu kalau aku lah dalang dibalik masalah yang mengacaukan hubungan mereka. demi Mingyu dan Wonwoo serta karir anggota lainnya, hubungan mereka harus segera diakhiri"

Hyeosok terlihat tenang mencerna penjelasan sang adik. Dan mencoba untuk merespon nya "bagaimana kalau beri dia waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa kekhawatiran kalian terhadap hubungan mereka benar akan terjadi. Dengan kata lain kita biarkan dia menjalani semuanya dulu dengan kekasih prianya itu"

Mata Minyoung terbelalak "apa kau gila?! Kalau Mingyu tidak juga memutuskan Wonwoo, jalan terakhir yang kuambil dengan menikahkan dia dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana pihak agensi membiarkan hubungan terlarang ini ada di antara anak asuhnya"

"kau lebih gila Minyoung-ah" sang kakak mulai menunjukkan sikap ketidaksetujuannya kedapa sang adik.

"apa maksudmu?" wajah ibu dari kim Mingyu itu menunjukkan kaalu ia tidak nyaman dengan situasi dan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"maksudku, kita biarkan dia menikmati masa muda nya dan kita tunggu, sejauh mana mereka bertahan"

"apa kau pikir melakukan hal itu semuda membalikkan telapak tangan ?"

Sang kakak bangkit dari duduknya, ia meraih jacket yang tadi ia lepas dan di letak di tangan sofa. Ia mengehela nafas panjang guna membuat dirinya sabar dalam menghadapi sang adik yang lebih keras kepala dari dirinya. Pantas saja Mingyu keras kepala.

"terserah kau saja! Aku sebagai saudara tertuamu hanya bisa memberikan saran seperti itu, agar tindakan konyolmu yang dapat merusak karir Seventeen tidak berlanjut. Aku hanya berpesan, jangan menyesali perbuatan kalian di masa lalu ketika kalian sudah terbangun di hari esok" Hyeosok keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalakan Minyoung sendiri di ruangannya. "bahkan kau juga mendukung Mingyu seperti _Eomma?_ " gumam Minyoung dengan mata yang mengikuti punggung Hyeosok yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

Promosi album pertama mereka lancar tanpa kendala, bahkan mereka mendapatkan trophy karena Pretty u menduduki posisi pertama pada tangga lagu. Masih tidak bisa dilupakan moment bersejarah bagi Seventeen, itu merupakan trophy pertama mereka yang mereka raih sejak debut. Semua latihan mereka selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya mulai menunjukkan bunga pertamanya. Semenjak hari itu, Seventeen sangat termotivasi untuk menampilkan performance yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Untuk itu mereka harus berlatih sangat disiplin baik vokal maupun dance.

Seperti saat ini, hoshi dan anggota performance team lainnya mencoba untuk menjelaskan formasi dan modifikasi koreografi yang baru untuk Pretty U.

"sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat latihan lagi untuk hari ini" ini lah tanggapan Wonwoo setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hoshi mengenai koreo yang telah mereka modifikasi. Wonwoo terlentang di tengah ruangan latihan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dahinya agar menghalangi cahaya yang mengganggu penglihatannya. "sudah berapa kali kau istirahat wonu-ya?" tanya woozi ketus. Mungkin woozi sedang stress menghadapi promosi album pertama mereka, pasalnya woozi yang mengkompos lagu mereka sendiri. Sehingga ia meresa sangat bertanggung jawab. Terlebih setelah Pretty U menempati posisi pertama di salah satu acara musik Korea.

"aah~ rasanya aku ingin pingsan saking capeknya" ucap Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari dahi dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Wonwoo kemudian yang satu nya ke dahi Mingyu sendiri. Mingyu fokus membandingkan suhu badan Wonwoo dengan badannya.

"suhu badanmu lebih tinggi dari ku hyung. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir. The8 mendekati Wonwoo mencoba membuktikan ucapan Mingyu.

"iya hyung" The8 mengiyakan perkataan Mingyu setelah mengecek suhu badan Wonwoo dengan cara yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu. semua member mencatap Wonwoo cemas, terlebih Woozi yang sempat berburuk sangka kepada Wonwoo.

"sudah ku bilangkan tadi, aku sungguh lelah. Mungkin aku akan pingsan kalau latihan sekali lagi"

"disituasi seperti ini kau masih saja lebay hyung" Vernon menggeleng-geleng heran.

"mau ku panggilkan dokter?" Scoups bersuara.

"tidak perlu hyung, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat saja"

"sungguh?" Mingyu masih kurang yakin dengan pernyataan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam tidurnya.

Semua member terlihat lega.

Namun sebelum Wonwoo terlelap, Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo dan memindahkannya ke Sofa yang mereka pakai untuk latihan. Seungkwan hanya dapat memerhatikan hyung kesayangannya itu belakangan ini sangat aneh menurutnya.

.

.

.

"ini aneh...sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting... tapi apa itu..." Seungkwan bermonolog sendiri.

tak lama vernon datang membawa dua gelas coklat panas dan mengambil tempat disebelah Seungkwan sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat panas ke Seungkwan.

"kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Vernon penasaran, karena ia tadi sempat menangkap suara Seungkwan sedang berbicara sendiri.

"hah?" Seungkwan tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan vernon karena larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"aku bertanya kau jawab 'hah?'" jawab Vernon dengan ketus dan mengikuti mimik yang sama dengan yang digunakan Seungkwan tadi.

"kau sendiri bertanya di waktu yang tidak tepat" jawab Seungkwan ketus juga.

"lalu, apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" tanya vernon lagi.

"apa kau tidak menyadarinya..." jawab Seungkwan yang terkesan mengantung bagi vernon.

"menyadari?"

"iya menyadari... ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo Hyung?"

"tidak ada boo" jawab vernon dengan santai. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"kau selalu tidak peka" Seungkwan jadi malas bercerita dengan Vernon.

"ayo kita tanya saja dia"

" tanya apa?" tanya Seungkwan yang tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Vernon.

"tanya ke Wonwo hyung apa dia merasa kalau ia berubah" jawab Vernon yang kelewat polos.

"YA! PERGI SANA MENGGANGGU KU SAJA!" Seungkwan akhirnya membentak dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh mengusirnya kok, Vernon juga tahu kalau Seungkwan tidak sungguh—sungguh marah kepadanya. Mereka sudah sangat mengenali sifat masing-masing.

Vernon bersandar pada tembok tempat mereka duduk sekarang dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tak memperdulikan Seungkwanyang baru saja memarahinya. Emang vernon salah dimana? Hahaha itulah yang dipikirkan Vernon.

"kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Woozi yang tiba-tiba kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu.

"kalian sudah mau pulang hyung?" tanya Vernon.

Woozi membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"kalau kalian ingin diruangan ini, nanti kunci pintunya" kata Woozi menambahi.

"baik Hyung!" jawab Seungkwan dan disertai dengan anggukan Vernon.

Mengapa hanya Verkwan di dalam ruangan? Begini, Seungkwan bersedia menemani Vernon untuk mengerjakan satu bait lirik rap nya di ruangan latihan karena minggu lalu ia berhutang kepada Vernon yang telah membantunya untuk berlatih koreografi dari lagu-lagu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu Cafe didaerah Gangnam.

"eonni! YA! Liat ini!" seorang remaja yang lebih muda menyenggol lengan seorang perempuan yang lebih tua disebelahnya yang asik dengan game di smartphone.

"kenapa?!" sang kakak membentak remaja tersebut, Ia terganggu karena sang adik menyenggol tangannya hingga iya kalah.

"ini bukannya Biasmu? Apa benar seperti ini dia aslinya? Kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri melihat orang ini" sang adik mengoceh sambil mengarahkan pandangan sang kakak ke notebooknya.

"HAH?! Ini sejak kapan ada berita seperti ini?" sang kakak terkejut. Iya meletakkan smartphonenya dan mengambil alih notebook sang adik. Iya membaca hasil temuan sang adik.

"ternyata wajah nya memang tidak sebagus sifatnya" sang adik yang merupakan anti dari idol itu tidak henti-hentinya mencela bias sang kakak yang terkena berita tidak menyenangkan.

Sang kakak tidak mempermasalahkan sikap sang adik yang seperti itu, karena adiknya sendiri masih SMP dan menyukai sesuatu itu tidak dapat dipaksakan berdasarkan keinginan orang lain. Jadi sang kakak tidak marah saat sang adik senang ketika biasnya tersandung kerikil diluar sana.

"santai saja,aku percaya kepada Wonwoo, Seventeen dan Pledis. Agensi belum mengkonfirmasi dan kalau pun benar, ya namanya juga dia manusia. Pasti ada sisi ketidakdewasaannya. Seperti kau saat ini yang tidak menyukai Seventeen dan terus mengejeknya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau menjadi idol dan mengalami hal serupa dengan Wonwoo?"

Sang adik acuh tak acuh saja, dan sang kakak langsung masuk ke forum untuk menyebarkan berita buruk mengenai idol nya dan mengajak yang lainnya untuk mendukung Wonwoo dan Seventeen apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, beberapa dari fans Seventeen dan haters juga melihat artikel yang sama di internet.

"hyena-ya Wonwoo tidak mungkin kan seperti ini?

"ntah lah, aku tidak belum memberi penjelasannyakan?

.

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat kalem, sifatnya buruk juga"

.

"aku sebagai Sone dan Carat lebih baik bersabar nunggu jawaban Pledist"

.

"GILA orang ini! Apa dia mau di hujani amukan Sone?!"

.

"berani sekali dia menjelek-jelekkan Uri Queen?"

.

"Wonwoo, i trust you"

.

"sombong sekali bocah ini! Baru juga mendapatkan Trophy sekali!"

.

Itulah beberapa tanggapan beberapa haters dan fans dari Seventeen yang melihat Artikel mengenai Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sepertinya Seventeen belum mengetahui kondisi dan situasi di luar sana. Hari ini Seventeen tidak memiliki agenda sehingga mereka bisa istirahat seharian ini di apartement. Terlihat dari sang leader yang dari jam 7 pagi keluar dengan Joshua, Jeonghan,Jun dan Deokyeom untuk membeli stock makanan mereka. Dino sendiri, ia harus sekolah. Sedangkan The8, Woozi, Hoshi sedang sibuk dikamar mandi untuk mencuci semua pakaian mereka dan sisanya menghabiskan waktu didepan Tv dan didapur.

"hyung~" dengan manjanya Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang dari tadi sibuk didapur bersama Seungkwan.

"kau ribut sekali" Wonwoo menyahut dengan ketusnya.

"kau disini saja bersamaku! Lagi pula, tumben sekali kau kedapur"

Wonwoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat ingin minum jus lemon buatan Seungkwan.

"diamlah Kim Mingyu" sekali lagi Wonwoo menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk diam. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir nya saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"hyung kau yakin akan minum sari lemon di pagi hari gini"

Wonwoo menangguk tanpa ragu. Saat bangun Wonwoo merasa mual tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa ia muntahkan, hanya perasaan mual yang menganggu perutnya. Kemudian ia jadi ingin meminum minuman yang asam dan dingin buatan Seungkwan.

"kau punya magh hyung" Seungkwan masih berusaha mengoyahkan keinginan Wonwoo. ia sangat sayang sama hyungnya yang satu ini, oleh karena itu ia tidak ingin Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa.

"tidak tahu kenapa saat keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dipikiranku hanya sari lemon" tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengelus perut datarnya.

"seperti bibiku dulu hyung"

"hah?"

"iya seperti bibiku saat mengandung dulu, ia sangat suka makan makanan yang asam. Bahkan aku sempat tidak boleh pulang karena harus mencari manga muda"

"ha-hamil?" Wonwoo tergagap, mendadak ia kepikiran dengan ucapan Seungkwan.

"iya hyung, karena kau seorang pria jadi tidak mungkin kau hamilkan. Yaa walaupun kau dan Mingyu berkali-kali melakukan itu juga tidak akan membuatmu hamil" Seungkwan tertawa setelah mengakhiri perkataannya. Wonwoo juga ikut tertawa, canggung.

'hamil? Apa mungkin? Mana mungkin aku hamil! Aku seorang pria,tulen!' ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Hyung!" ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo agar cepat menemaninya didepan tv.

'tapi mengapa aku sering mual, dan pusing kalau banyak beraktivitas?' Wonwoo masih berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri.

"HYUNG!" Mingyu membentak Wonwoo pada akhirnya,

"ah! ia bersabarlah" Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya segera membawa sari lemonnya dan mengambil tempat disebelah Mingyu.

'ah! _Eomma_ pasti tahu,aku akan menemui _Eomma_ dua hari lagi'

.

.

.

"depyeo-nim! Ada artikel yang memberitakan Wonwoo" salah satu staff Pledis melaporkan apa yang baru saja ia temukan di media sosial. Han Seong su, Ceo dari Pledis Ent. meminta bukti atas laporan dari stafnya itu, setelah melihat artikelnya raut wajahnya mengeras.

"bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?"

"saya rasa Wonwoo belum tahu depyeo-nim"

"kalau begitu segera panggil dia, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal dulu diluar, jadi besok panggil Wonwoo ke ruanganku"

"akan saya laksanakan"

.

.

.

Mingyu memerhatikan Wonwoo yang asyik menikmati sari lemonnya tanpa keasaman sedikitpun. Mingyu menelan ludah susah payah, ia tahu sekali kalau sari lemon itu sangat asam. Tetapi dengan mudah dan nikmatnya Wonwoo meminum sari lemon itu.

Setelah meminum beberapa tenggak, Mingyu merebut gelas tersebut dari Wonwoo, Wonwoo menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo karena tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengusiknya.

Mingyu meminum sisa sari lemon itu hingga tidak ada sisa, Mingyu merem melek bergidik dibuat minuman itu.

"YA! Bagaimana kau bisa minum ini?eoh?!" Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah kecutnya.

Wonwoo yang tadi berniat untuk marah mengurungkan niatnya, ia malah tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"apa kau bodoh?hm? sudah tahu asam, malah kau minum semua"

Wonwoo masih tertawa, menyubit pinggang Wonwoo sampai-sampai Wonwoo meringis.

"berhenti tertawa!"

"salahmu sendiri! Seenaknya saja menghabiskan milikku"

"milikmu apa? Milikmu itu ini" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"apa kau bisa mengeluarkan sari lemon?" tanya Wonwoo sebal.

"jangankan sari lemon, jika kau ingin aku bisa memberimu segelas susu kental bernutrisi tiap hari" Mingyu menggerlingkan sebelah matannya dengan genit.

Wonwoo yang paham kemana arah pembicaraan Mingyu, menggetok kepala Si jangkung pelan. "membayangkannya saja aku mau muntah"

Mingyu menyeringai "Eiy~ padahal kau selalu menghabiskannya tanpa sisa sayang"

"kau sedang menggodaku?"

"tidak! Aku mengajakmu!"

"ke?"

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo kemudian berbisik ke telinga Wonwoo dengan seksi hingga Wonwoo merinding dibuatnya. "Ke surga dunia kita~"

Kali ini Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu lumayan kuat.

"sakit!"

"bagus lah, biar otakmu bersih"

"bersih dari mana? Kau menyiksa ku hyung" Mingyu merengek. Masih mengelus kepalanya.

"hyuung~ aku kangen pada mu"

Wonwoo mengehela nafas, kemudian duduk bersila menghadap Mingyu. ia mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas. "aku juga merindukanmu"

Senyum sumringah Mingyu pun mekar. "kalau begitu ayo!"

"kemana?"

"kekamar?hotel?kemana saja asal kita bisa berdua" tutur Mingyu dengan antusias.

"kita tidak akan kemana-mana" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau kangen padaku kan?" Mingyu masih berusaha membujuk Wonwoo.

"iya tapi tidak harus melakukan 'itu' kan?"

Seketika Wonwoo menjadi kepikiran lagi tentang perkataan Seungkwan didapur tadi. Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya didada bidang Mingyu dan membenamkan wajahnya. Mingyu terkejut dengan tingkah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menempel pada dirinya. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, menciumi puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"kenapa hm?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"diamlah! Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu. Masih berdebar kencang atau tidak"

Mingyu terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Wonwoo. membiarkan Wonwoo menempel pada dirinya sampai Wonwoo bosan. Wonwoo sendiri tidak berani menebak-nebak sesuatu yang belum pasti. Meskipun benar, semua itu hanya akan menambah beban Mingyu dan member lainnya. Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memilih apa nanti jika memang benar ia sedang mengandung anak Mingyu.

"Mingyu"

"hm?"

"seandainya saja..."

"seandainya?" Mingyu menunggu perkataan Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"kalau kau ditentang keluargamu karena memilihku, dan kau dipaksa untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Nafas Mingyu tercekat, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo bertanya seperti itu disaat situasi mereka tanpa diketahui Wonwoo sudah seperti itu. mata Mingyu mulai panas, dadannya sangat sesak mengingat _Eomma_ dan Appa nya mengancam untuk menghancurkan Wonwoo. Mingyu memantapkan hatinya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kalau ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya dengan Wonwoo. rasanya mustahil bagi Mingyu untuk hidup tanpa Wonwoo.

"kalau aku ditentang dan dipaksa untuk meninggalkanmu, itu artinya mereka mencabut nyawaku"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan didada Mingyu. ia memukul lengan Mingyu pelan "aku serius bertanya Kim"

"aku serius menjawabnya Jeon!"

"tapi kau juga tahu kan sepasang gay seperti kita akan sulit hidup di Korea"

"ada apa dengan mu?kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Mingyu menepuk nepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"aku punya firasat buruk..." gumam Wonwoo dan masih terdengar oleh Mingyu.

"apa yang kau takutkan? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu hyung. aku sangat mencintaimu" Mingyu menciumi kepala Wonwoo. Dari perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu benar-benar takut kalau Wonwoo benar-benar akan diganggu oleh _Eomma_ nya. Mingyu merasa, Wonwoo adalah tanggung jawabnya sejak dua tahun ia harus bisa melindungi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"aku ingin pancake diatasnya ada keju parut"

"kebetulan aku juga lapar hyung"

"yaudah ayo buatkan aku"

"bagaimana bisa aku kedapur kalau kau masih menempel gini"

Wonwoo melepaskan diri dari Mingyu kemudian menyengir. Mingyu dengan gemas mencubit hidung Wonwoo kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo berkali-kali. Wonwoo tersenyum manis saat mendapat kecupan bertubi-tubi dari Mingyu. kemudian ia berbaring di Sofa. Wonwoo kembali mengingat masa kecilnya dulu saat dia dibawa kerumah sakit karena magh yang di alami olehnya.

ChangwonHospital 2006

"bagaimana Nn. Jeon?"

Seorang wanita berkepala 3 yang saat ini duduk diruangan serba putih itu tidak bisa memilih keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Karena jika ia salah mengambil keputusan maka hidup anaknnya lah yang akan rusak.

"saya tidak bisa mangambil semua keputusan itu sendirian dok. Bahkan suami saya juga tidak bisa memutuskan apakah Wonwoo akan di operasi atau tidak"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?"

"dia masih kecil untuk mengetahui semua ini dok. Kami tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi anak yang tidak percaya diri saat bertemu teman baru dikarenakan didalam dirinya terdapat rahim. Apalagi ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi"

"saya juga tidak memaksa kalian untuk mengambil jalan operasi. Seperti yang saya jelaskan, meskipun Wonwoo memiliki rahim, ia tetaplah seorang pria. Hanya saja ia special. Rahim di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak akan menganggu proses perkembangan dirinya dan organ dalam tubuhnya. Selama sel telur Wonwoo tidak ada yang membuahi maka tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tetapi Wonwoo tidak dapat membuahi sel telur wanita. Kualitas sperma Wonwoo sendiri sangat buruk"

Jeon hyejin, ibu dari Wonwoo merasa terpukul saat mendengar penuturan dokter diakhir tadi. tanpa mereka sadari ada anak kecil yang mendengar percapakan mereka. meskipun ia tidak mengerti dua orang dewasa itu membicarakan apa, ia yakin kalau ada masalah serius pada dirinya. Tetapi Wonwoo kecil tidak ingin mencari tahu apa itu.

Saat itu yang Wonwoo pikirkan adalah main dan main, sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah melupakan kejadian dirumah sakit.

.

.

.

"apa kau benar ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil meraba permukaan perutnya yang hampir mirip seperti tonjolan. Wonwoo merasakan ada yang sedang berkembang didalam sana, firasatnya sangat kuat.

"jika kau benar ada di sini, tidakkah tempat ini terlalu gelap untuk mu?" jantung Wonwoo berdegup semakin kencang. Ia semakin yakin kalau ia sekarang sedang membawa nyawa lain didalan dirinya.

"jika kau benar ada disini, apakah Mingyu dapat menerima mu?" Wonwoo tersenyum miris membayangkan jika Mingyu akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"jika kau benar ada disini, apa aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk mu?"

Ditengah-tengah monolog Wonwoo ada suara mengintrupsi.

"YO! Besok jadwal kita laundry" Hoshi menyikut pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh, ia tertawa dengan kuat "Kan ada kau soonyoung-ah hahaha"

"Wonwoo-ya" raut wajah Hoshi mendadak menjadi serius.

"hm?"

"ada berita buruk mengani dirimu"

"paling juga seperti masalah seperti dulu, apa namanya? Fan-fanfiction? Benarkan?" Wonwoo tidak menganggap omongan sahabatnya dengan serius.

"aku tidak bercanda!"

Hoshi menyerahkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan beberapa artikel yang mengulas masalah yang Hoshi maksud. Wonwoo menerima ponselnya dan langsung memeriksa membaca setiap Artikel yang memuat namanya.

WONWOO SEVENTEEN ADALAH HATER SNSD

WONWOO SEVENTEEN SEORANG HATER DARI GIRLBAND INI?

SALAH SATU MEMBER BOYBAND INI MERUPAKAN HATER DARI SNSD?

SALAH SATU MEMBER BOYBAND INI DULUNYA MERUPAKAN HATER DARI SNSD

Masih banyak sekali artikel yang menyebarkan masa lalu Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo yang mengolok-olok wajah member SNSD. Raut wajah Wonwoo seketika berubah. Rasa cemas, takut kini bagaikan awan mendung yang menutupi langit di jawah Wonwoo.

Hoshi menyadari perubahan suasana hati Wonwoo, ia ingin bertanya tetapi hoshi mengurungkan niatnya saat tangan Wonwoo mengepal kuat hingga gemetar.

"kau tidak ingin bertanya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata masih menatap smartphone Hoshi. Wonwoo bak memiliki indra ketujuh, karena ia menyadari kalau Hoshi ingin bertanya.

"kau baik-baik saja Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Hoshi hati-hati takut memperkeruh suasana hati Wonwoo.

"tentu saja tidak"

Wonwoo meletakkan hp Hoshi di sebelah kanan ia duduk kemudian Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan hoshi. Mata hoshi mengekori punggung Wonwoo yanng akhirnya hilang dari matanya.

Sebelum masuk kamar, Wonwoo sempat berpesan sesuatu kepada Hoshi.

"Biarkan aku sendiri malam ini" keinginannya makan Pancake pun lenyap seketika. Mingyu yang sedang berada didapur tidak menyadari bahwa suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi suram setelah beberapa menit ia tinggal.

Hoshi mengacak-acak kepalanya, ia juga ikut depresi melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Hoshi paham sekali dengan Masa lalu Wonwoo saat Wonwoo bergabung ke Pledis. Oleh karena itu Hoshi tidak banyak bertanya kepada Wonwoo. tetapi satu hal yang semakin membuatnya khawatir. Jika Wonwoo berpesan jangan diganggu, itu artinya Wonwoo benar-benar tidak ingin melihat siapapun,Bahkan Mingyu. jika mencoba untuk menemuinya maka bersiap lah untuk menerima pukulannya. Jangan lupakan kalau Wonwoo pernah belajar ilmu bela diri. Kalaupun ia ingin keluar dari kamar,Wonwoo hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Seolah-olah satu dorm itu musuhnya.

Hoshi mengambil Smartphonenya dan kemudian ia mengirim pesan ke salah satu nomor.

To: Seungcheol hyung

'hyung...kau dimana? Ada masalah di sini, cepat lah kembali hyung"

.

.

.

.

Sedetik setelah Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar, Ponselnya pun bergetar. Wonwoo mendekati ponselnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"ne yeoboseyo Depyo-nim?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mau balesin review kalian, sayang-sayang ku/? wkwkwk**

 **Baru sempet balesin karena baru ini punya waktu OL lama:')**

 **Lah ya iya, orang baru kali ini updatenya siang.**

 **Aku gak tahu dulu aku balesian reviewnya dari siapa aja, jadi ya aku mulai dari yang ku ingat belum sempat kebales yak**

 **.**

 **Song Soo Hwa**

 **Iya masalah nyambung apa nggak sinopsis sama alurnya.. GIMANA INI AKU SENDIRI BINGUNG MAU JAWAB APA HAHAHA.. silahkan baca di chapter 10 yang paling bawah haha aku udah jelasin kenapa alur dan sinopsis lama bener nemu kaitannya. Sebenernya ff ini alurnya gak gini, judul dan alurnya itu suatu hal yang beda. Karena isi cerita untuk alur yang ini susah nerusinnya jadi ku ganti. Dan ternyata setelah di up aku lupa ganti sinopsis wkwkwk gitu looh.. jadi ini berusaha mengkaitkan satu salam lain.**

 **Lo nanya kapan meanie begituan? Ini bulan puasa wkwk gak berani aku tuh buat NC :') tapi di chapter sebelumnya ada kok.**

 **Ngarepin Angst ya? Kasian Wonuuuu hiks**

 **Pantes lo semangat nunggu Nc, tuir juga lo kek gua haha**

 **Ini jawaban terpanjang kayaknya ya hahaha**

 **mesaa**

 **Sepertinya hanya orang tua mingyu saja yang tahu. Nanti kita tanya kedua keluarga mempelai/? Ya wkwkw**

 **Nikeisha Farras**

 **Ia ih, kalau Meanie dari tatapannya aja udah beda banget. Seperti mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu/? Soalnya udah berkali kali aku menyadari tatapan Wonwoo itu dak se teduh tatapan Dia ke member lainnya. Jadi ngerasa Meanie itu real.**

 **Iya lah tokcer, orang mingyu semua makanan di embat.**

 **Sinopsis ya? Baca jawaban ku di Song Soon Hwa. Gegera itu aku banting stir alurnya haha**

 **Masa baru tanda-tanda udah ngomongin keguguran..kan sedih dedek kehilangan ponakan nanti.**

 **Feellingnya di enakin aja dulu wkwkwk**

 **Lo komen nya gokil vroh hahaha, Wonwoo bunting, guenya bingung ntar nyari nama anaknya haha /sebenernya gue niat buat ff mpreg apa kaga sih/?/**

 **AuliaMRQ**

 **Konyol tapi kadang minta tabok**

 **trie1288**

 **Ini udah sampai chapt.11 otte? Bosen kan?haha**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **Perempuan itu emosian**

 **Perempuan PMS tambah emosian**

 **Perempuan baru nikah makin emosian**

 **Perempuan punya anak makin makin emosian..**

 **Jadi... jangan coba lawan perempuan yang udah jadi EMAK-EMAK kelar hidup lo wkwkwk Emosiannya udah komplikasi.**

 **Maple Fujoshii2309**

 **Ciee cieee baru buat akun cieee wkwk seneng banget karena kamu udah review**

 **Beanienim**

 **Tobat nak.. bulan puasa gak berani nyoba buat NC wkwkw**

 **Khasabat04**

 **Cukup doa dan dukungannya saja semoga niat mau buat wonwoo hamil terlaksana wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAKASIH BANYAK SAYANG-SAYANGKU~**

 **MAAFKEUN KESALAHAN DEDEK YANG BANYAK TYPONYA, KETAHUILAH GOLONGAN DARAH a ITU EMANG RENTAN TYPO JADI YA MAKLUMI YAA**

 **DAN UNTUK NC... berhubung ini bulan puasa, aku gak kuat mau buat NC wkwk padahal dalam bayangan ada. Jdi ya puasa dulu bhaks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA,**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member Seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING! MPREG!NC! TYPO BERSERAKAN! EYD KACAU!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please go away! Get out from my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member Seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur Seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

" _hyung_ ,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke Seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang tersenyum palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **CHAPTER 12""**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" _ne yeoboseyo daepyo-nim_?", Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tahu sekali, mengapa tiba-tiba Ceo dari Pledis itu menghubunginya. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak sangat cepat, ia gugup.

" _jwiseonghamnida.. jeongmal jwiseonghamnida Daepyo-nim..._ " air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk mata Wonwoo. Setelah Wonwoo mengucapkan kata maaf, panggilan pun diputus dari seberang sana. Yang Wonwoo ketahui, sekarang ceo mereka sangat kecewa dengan pemberitaan yang ada. Bagaimana cara Wonwoo menemui Bos mereka, bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para member yang lain dan yang paling utama, bagaimana ia menghadapi Carat dan fans SNSD. Wonwoo sangat teramat malu dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakannya dulu. Andai saja ia tidak melakukan itu, pasti saat ini ia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa sekarang.

.

.

"loh? Kemana Wonwoo _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu kepada Hoshi setelah ia selesai membuatkan Pancake sesuai permintaan Wonwoo.

"dia di kamar, dia berpesam agar jangan ganggu dia untuk hari ini" Hoshi tidak bisa menatap mata Mingyu karena ia sendiri saat ini juga panik.

"mengapa tiba-tiba? Ada masalah apa _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Hoshi tidak menjawab melainkan memberikan ponselnya yang berisikan artikel mengenai pemberitaan Wonwoo. Mingyu juga sama terkejutnya sama Wonwoo saat ia membaca artikel tersebut, ia sekarang tahu kenapa Wonwoo mengurung diri di kamar.

Mingyu berdiri di pintu kamar mereka, "sayang, keluar ku mohon" suara Mingyu memelas.

" _Hyung_ , keluarlah "

Dua kali di panggil, Wonwoo juga tidak menyahut. Wonwoo jelas mendengar suara Mingyu dan benar Wonwoo butuh Mingyu saat ini. Tapi ia malu untuk membuka pintu dan menemui Mingyu, ia sangat ingin menjauh dari 12 member lainnya agar Seventeen tidak terkena getah dari tindakannya.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Wonwoo membentak pantulan dirinya di kaca yang berdiri di sebelah lemari mereka.

"Mingyu... apa firasat ku benar..." Wonwoo tidak bisa membendung semua kesedihannya lagi, ia menangis. Wonwoo mengizinkan air mata mengalir bebas di pipinya. Wonwoo menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidur dengan posisi menghadap ranjang milik Mingyu. ia meraih bantal guling Mingyu lalu Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya diguling tersebut sambil terisak didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah" Scoups mengambil tempat di depan Hoshi. Ia khawatir dengan Wonwoo saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa remaja mengumpat kepada Wonwoo karena telah mengolo-olok idol mereka. Scoups dan Joshua saat itu berada di arah jalan pulang dari supermarket ke dorm.

"bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?" Scoups langsung menanyai Hoshi. Hoshi menghela nafas, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau situasi saat ini sungguh tidak baik. Joshua mendekati Mingyu, ia menepuk pundak Mingyu. "bagaimana? Wonwoo masih tidak ingin keluar?" tanyanya. Mingyu mengangguk lemah.

"kau sudah tahu _hyung_?" tanya Hoshi pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. Scoups mengangguk lemah dan mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Dia berpesan untuk tidak menemuinya dulu _hyung_ " Hoshi bersandar pada jendela di ruangan itu. Ia termenung melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini. Ku rasa ia melakukan itu karena ia masih remaja labil. Ya kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap anak SMP" tutur Hoshi sambil mengamati orang-orang yang meramaikan jalan di lingkungan itu. "apa yang akan kita lakukan _hyung_?" Hoshi menghela nafas. Hoshi tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo seperti ini, sama halnya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi dengan percaya diri dan optimis.

"aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi"

"apa kau baru mengenal Wonwoo? kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat dia kan? Kalau ia bilang tidak ingin diganggu, artinya ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sampai ia merasa baikan" Scoups menanggapi perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak kecewa saat Wonwoo tidak membuka pintu"

Meskipun Scoups sudah mengingatkan Mingyu, Mingyu tetap tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia mulai meninggikan suaranya hingga Scoups dan Hoshi terkejut "LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELIATNYA SEPERTI ITU _HYUNG_?!"

Baru saja dia dan Wonwoo bersama di sofa sambil menonton TV dan terlebih situasi mereka sangat-sangat baik. Tidak terpikirkan hal ini akan terjadi dan merusak semua mood mereka. "Wonwoo _hyung_ tadi sudah memberitahuku kalau ia mendapatkan firasat yang tidak bagus.. dan.. dan aku tidak mengindahkan semua perkataannya" mata Mingyu memerah, panas dan sepertinya ia juga akan menangis.

"kalau aku mendengarkannya, tidak akan ku tinggalkan dia sendiri di sini... aku pasti akan tetap memeluknya" lanjut Mingyu menambahi.

Scoups dan Hoshi memaklumi sikap Mingyu saat ini. Disini sikap lain dari Mingyu yang sangat mencemaskan Wonwoo. "tenanglah Mingyu-ya" Scoups menepuk pundak Mingyu, berharap Mingyu bisa menahan emosinya. Suara Mingyu tadi sangat keras, bahkan Wonwoo mendengarnya dengan jelas dari dalam kamar. Wonwoo semakin terisak, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak dapat menahan airmatanya sampai terisak seperti anak gadis yang mengalami putus cinta.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati daun pintu kamar mereka. "Wonwoo _hyung_ " ia memanggil nama Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap mendapat tanggapan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu mengetuk pintu sesekali. Namun tidak terdengar orang jalan mendekati pintu atau merespon panggilannya.

"Sayang..." Mingyu mencoba memanggil Wonwoo, tangannya masih mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar namun kini tangannya mulai bergetar karena menekan emosinya sendiri untuk tidak melampiaskan pada Pintu itu.

Hampir setengah jam Mingyu mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon dari Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo tetap bungkam. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo didalam sana, yang ia tahu pasti adalah dirinya sangat mencemaskan kondisi Wonwoo saat ini. Ia memahami Wonwoo mengapa pria tidak merespon panggilannya. Wonwoo malu untuk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Tapi bukan ini yang di inginkan Mingyu. Mingyu menerima apapun keadaan Wonwoo,oleh karena sikap Wonwoo seperti itu sedikit membuat Mingyu kecewa dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"JEON WONWOO! KU DOBRAK PINTU INI KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUKANYA!" akhirnya hilang sudah kesabaran Mingyu. Scoups dan Hoshi mendekati Mingyu, mereka berdua menarik Visual Seventeen tersebut mundur dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Mingyu.

"Tenanglah Mingyu" Scoups menuntun Mingyu untuk duduk di atas sofa.

Mingyu melepaskan diri dari kedua _hyung_ nya itu dengan paksa.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia seperti ini _hyung_... "

"aku tahu bodoh!" Hoshi memukul kepala Mingyu karena geram.

Mingyu kembali berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan duduk bersandar pada daun pintu. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lututnya. Mingyu lagi mencerna situasi yang terjadi pada saat ini. Mengapa dengan tiba-tiba ada kabar berita buruk mengenai kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekati tiga orang diruangan itu.

" _Hyung_! aku sudah mengetahuinya!" Suara Seungkwan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo ?" tanya jeonghan setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian semua member masuk dan ikut bergabung. Masih tidak ada yang berniat menjawab atau pun berbicara di antara Mingyu, Scoups dan Hoshi.

"YA! TIDAK BISA KALIAN MENGGUNAKAN MULUT UNTUK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" suara Jeonghan meninggi. Tidak ingin membuat member lain emosi seperti Jeonghan, Hoshi mencoba untuk menjelaskan kondisi Wonwoo saat ini.

Wajah mereka yang baru masuk menjadi ikut suram. "astaga! maneger _hyung_ juga masih didalam ruangan pertemuan saat kami mau keluar dari sana" Vernon tidak bisa berkata banyak untuk menenangkan suasana suram di tengah-tegah mereka karena kejadian yang menimpa saudaranya itu. The8 sangat ingin menengakan _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya itu, tetapi apa daya, kemampuan bahasa koreanya tidak mendukung kosa kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Jadi, The8 memilih untuk menjadi pendengar pasif.

Seungkwan sudah terisak sesaat ia membayangkan keadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya didalam kamar. Pasti Wonwoo _hyung_ nya sangat sedih, putus asa. Dan ia sendirian didalam kamar. Tidak ada yang dapat menenangkannya saat ini. Karena yang mengalami masalah adalah Wonwoo, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba menghibur Wonwoo tetap tidak akan berhasil kalau tidak dari Wonwoo sendiri yang berusaha mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

"berhentilah menangis _hyung,_ Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk menenengkan hatinya di dalam" Dino mengelus lengan Seungkwan.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang" Hoshi berbicara seperti ia ingin menangis. DK mendekati dirinya dan mengusap pundak Hoshi.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja" DK berbisik pada Hoshi guna menenangkan pikiran Hoshi.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi duduk bersandarkan pintu kamarnya mengingat sesuatu. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap semua orang yang duduk berkumpul disana. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

" _hyung_ aku keluar sebentar"

"kau mau kemana?"tanya jun khawatir setelah melihat Mingyu terburu-buru ingin keluar.

"mencari udara segar" ucap Mingyu, membohongi mereka semua.

Mingyu memilih pergi ke atas gedung, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menelpon _Eommanya_.

"apa _Eomma_ yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Mingyu tepat sasaran saat panggilannya dijawab oleh _Eomma_ nya.

 _(apa kau pikir Eomma akan main-main_ Mingyu _-ya?)_

Mingyu mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Apa _Eomma_ ku adalah wanita yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini?" suara Mingyu terdengar lembut namun kata-kata yang keluar sangat tajam. Hingga sang _Eomma_ di sebrang sana sakit hati mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia menahan airmatanya, karena tidak ingin si anak mengetahui tindakannya setengah-setangah untuk menentang hubungan mereka.

( _apa kau pernah sedikit saja memikirkan perasaaan orang tua mu?_ )

" _Eomma_ aku mohon... jangan sakiti dia seperti ini _Eomma_ , ini sama saja kau menyakiti anakmu sendiri" suara Mingyu bergetar, ia menangis. Mingyu mengeluarkan semua emosinya lewat air mata yang keluar membasahi pipinya.

( _kau pikir kami tidak sakit saat melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya mencintai seorang Namja?_ )

"sakiti aku saja _Eomma_ " Mingyu semakin terisak. Suaranya menjadi serak karena menangis.

"aku sangat mencintainya"

( _apa dengan menyakitimu akan membuatmu menjauhi_ Wonwoo _? apa cukup untuk membuatmu menjauhi dia? Dan kau pikir kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya? Lalu bagaimana jika kau diharuskan untuk memilih aku atau_ Wonwoo _? apa kau bisa melihat aku mati saat kau memilih dia?_ )

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan _Eomma_ " Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati _Eomma_ nya?

( _pilih_ Mingyu _-ya... kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku meninggalkan mu dulu sehingga kau menanggap kalau aku tidak menyayangimu... bukan kah lebih baik kalau aku mati saja dari pada melihat anak lelaki ku menerima hujatan dari masyarakat saat mengetahui kalau dia seorang gay..._ )

"ya tuhan! _Eomma_ aku mohon... aku menyayangi mu. _Eomma_ Jangan berbicara seperti itu. aku tidak bisa memilih kalian. Kalian sama berharganya dalam hidupku. _Eomma_ aku mohon..."

( _Eomma tidak sedang bermain... hari ini kau menerima kabar mengenai skandal_ Wonwoo _. dan besok kau akan menerima kabar kematianku...)_

" _Andwae_! _Eomma_ jangan lakukan hal seperti itu!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya. Ia sangat takut sang _Eomma_ benar-benar merealisasikan perkataannya. Mingyu sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tanpa sang _Eomma_ ia tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Wonwoo. Tanpa sang _Eomma_ bagaimana ia bisa mandiri sampai saat ini. Tanpa sang _Eomma_ bagaimana ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Meskipun ia sempat kecewa karena ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, Mingyu juga merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya ia sekarang sudah kembali ke rumah dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

(...)

Tidak ada suara di sebrang sana, Wanita itu tidak merespon.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti dia lagi _Eomma_ " dengan ragu Mingyu menyampaikan keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya. Hatinya sangat sakit dan Air mata terus mengalir.

 _(kau akan meninggalkan semua kenangan kalian dan menjauhinya?)_

"n-ne"

Inilah pilihan terberat dalam Mingyu. ia tidak ingin Wonwoo mengalami masalah yang lebih berat dari ini karena dirinya. Dan ia juga takut kehilangan wanita yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya.

"berjanjilah _Eomma_ tidak akan menyakiti diri _Eomma_ sendiri..."

.

.

.

Mingyu kembali ke dalam dan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya tentang apa yang ia lakukan di luar tadi. Meskipun ada beberapa member yang bertanya apa yang terjadi terhadap Mingyu, Mingyu terlalu frustasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka bahkan Mingyu tidak yakin dengan ucapannya di luar tadi. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa melepas Wonwoo. Ia berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Setidaknya untuk hari ini ia berhasil meyakinkan _Eomma_ -nya kalau dia akan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan sang _Eomma_ tidak melakukan hal nekat. Masalah ke esokan harinya akan ia pikirkan nanti. Sekarang yang ia prioritaskan adalah Wonwoo.

" _hyung_... makanlah sedikit" Seungkwan masih mencoba untuk membujuk Wonwoo. di belakang, Mingyu terus menatap Pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo tadi sempat keluar tetapi member lainnya tidak berani untuk bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar pun tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menahan Wonwoo agar tidak mengurung diri lagi.

" _hyung_ kau belum makan apapun kan dari tadi siang?" Seungkwan kembali terisak.

Tak tahan dengan sikap Wonwoo, Mingyu terpaksa merusak pintu dengan merusak knop pintu itu dengan beberapa kali ia dobrakan.

Pintunya terbuka!

Seungkwan dan Mingyu terkejut saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Tangis Seungkwan semakin menjadi saat matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan Mingyu dengan cepat mendekati Wonwoo.

Jeonghan dan yang lainnya berpikiran macam-macam saat mereka mendapati Seungkwan terduduk dilantai dan semakin menangis. Jeonghan menghampiri Seungkwan dan disusul oleh member yang lain. Mereka semua terkejut, sedangkan Mingyu menangis sambil memeluk Wonwoo .

"berhentilah membuatku cemas _hyung_ " Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur. Ya! Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo yang sedang tidur untuk duduk dan memeluknya. Alhasil Wonwoo merasa terganggu dan terbangun. Wonwoo mengucek-kucek matanya yang terlihat membengkak. Mingyu tahu kalau pemuda di dalam pelukannya ini menangis seharian. Mata Wonwoo yang sipit menjadi mirip dengan mata Hoshi.

Ternyata Wonwoo tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya itu karena Wonwoo sedang tidur, melegakan sekali bagi para member. Member yang melihat pemandangan itu pada mengucapkan syukur dan tersenyum lega. Vernon merangkul Seungkwan "kau juga membuat kami menjadi takut _hyung_ "

Seungkwan menjawab Vernon disela tangisannya "aku sedih dan bahagia. Ternyata Wonwoo _hyung_ sedang tertidur"

"memangnya kau berpikir Wonwoomelakukan apa di dalam?" tanya Woozi sedikit kesal karena Seungkwan telah membuatnya spot jantung.

"sudah! Ayo semuanya,kita biarkan mereka berbicara berdua dulu" Jisoo mendorong Hoshi menjauh dari kamar itu dan diikuti oleh semua dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

"lepaskan Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

"tidak akan! Kau sudah membuatku sangat khawatir. Ku kira kau akan bunuh diri di kamar ini"

"itu niat awalku..." jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu menjitak kepala Wonwoo "bodoh! Apa hanya karena berita seperti itu membuatmu lemah seperti ini?!"

Wonwoo mengadu sakit "kenapa kau menjitakku! apa kau pikir aku sungguh-sungguh melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu?"

"jangan pernah menanggung semua beban sendirian _hyung_ " Mingyu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Wonwoo tidak membalas pelukan Mingyu. Namun juga tidak menolak untuk dipeluk.

"Mingyu-ya..."

"hmm?"

"ayo kita akhiri semua hubungan ini" setelah mengucapkan kata kramat itu, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo menguatkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusannya itu sudah benar.

"kau ini bicara apa _hyung_?" Mingyu menangkupkan pipi Wonwoo, ia menatap intens mata Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo mengatakan kepadanya kalau saat ini Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Sungguh membuat Mingyu kecewa, sangat kecewa. Namun Mingyu mencoba untuk tersenyum, menganggap kalau Wonwoo hanya bercanda. Bukankah tadi dia yang berjanji kepada eommanya agar meninggalkan Wonwoo. mengapa saat ini Wonwoo yang menginginkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, rasanya sangat sakit.

"aku lelah Gyu" Wonwoo saat ini sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ragu saat ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"apa sikapku membuatmu lelah? aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu. aku-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu lelah dengan sikap kenakan-kanakan ku _hyung_ "

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. Sama hal nya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu belum siap jika harus melepaskan Wonwoo meskipun ia sudah berjanji dengan sang eomma. Ia memerlukan waktu. Waktu untuk menyiapkan hati nya agar tidak menangis. Mingyu tidak ingin melepas Wonwoo. Sungguh tidak ingin.

" _hyung_ ,maafkan aku" mata Mingyu kini menatap intens mata Wonwoo. dan Wonwoo juga tidak ingin Mingyu menanggapnya tidak serius. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum, memaksakan senyum lebih tepatnya.

"tidak! Aku hanya lelah dengan tekanan saat ingin bebas dari semua masalah ini. Maafkan aku tapi aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan yang salah ini. Kau tahu Mingyu-ya... bisa saja berita buruk mengenai diriku saat ini merupakan hukuman untuk ku karena sudah menentang hukum alam"

Mingyu melepaskan tangkupan nya dari pipi Wonwoo.

"begitukah... "

Mingyu merasa dunianya yang dua tahun ini indah mengalami tsunami yang siap menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

"jadi... tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman" Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis, melihat senyuman itu membuat amarah Mingyu meluap.

"bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu _hyung_ " ucapan Mingyu kini terkesan dingin. Wonwoo menyadari perubahan Mingyu. Jantung Wonwoo sangat berdegup kencang. Ia tidak pernah melihat air muka kekecewaan milik Mingyu yang separah ini karena dirinya.

"apa aku harus marah? Menangis? Menyesali semuanya?", Wonwoo menanggapi kalimat Mingyu dengan santai. Rahang Mingyu mengeras saat mendengar tanggapan dari Wonwoo, ia tidak suka dengan jawaban yang ia dapat dari Wonwoo.

"terserah kau saja! Ayo akhiri semuanya" Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Mingyu keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian yang sedang tersenyum setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Mingyu. Mingyu berjalan keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa izin darinya.

Setelah Mingyu keluar, Wonwoo kembali menangis. Wonwoo sakit, hatinya juga terkena tsunami karena terpaksa Wonwoo melepas cintanya demi kebaikan Mingyu. Meskipun ia mencoba untuk bertahan, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Wonwoo mendengar semuanya! Ketika Mingyu meninggalkan ruangan dan memutuskan untuk keluar, tak lama Wonwoo juga keluar. Ia sengaja mengikuti Mingyu. Wonwoo yakin, Mingyu keluar bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti ada yang Mingyu lakukan. Karena selama ini Wonwoo merasa Mingyu sedang menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya.

Meskipun Jun, Joshua dan Seungkwan bertanya ia akan kemana, Wonwoo tidak menggubris pertanyaan mereka. Alhasil tidak ada lagi yang berani bertanya kepada Wonwoo. ia tanpa suara keluar dan mengikuti Mingyu. ini bukan saatnya untuk ia berdiam lagi. Saat Wonwoo menjumpai dimana Mingyu, Wonwoo berdiri dibalik pintu, ia mendengar semua percakapan Mingyu dengan eomma Mingyu. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam, tidak cukup kah masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang ini membuatnya terjatuh.

' _ternyata ini semua karena hubungan kita Mingyu-ya, mengapa kau tidak jujur kepadaku kalau eommamu menentang kita_ ' kata Wonwoo dalam hati. Wonwoo tersenyum lega karena ia sudah tahu akar masalahnya dari mana. Sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk dan menbahayakan Mingyu serta Seventeen, Wonwoo ingin mengakhiri penyebab utama masalah itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding untuk melampiaskan emosinya,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"setidaknya aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya...tapi..."

'terimakasih sudah melindungiku Mingyu, sekarang giliranku melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukmu' ujar Wonwoo dalam hati. Selama ini Wonwoo sudah membuat psikis Mingyu berperang karenanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari semua itu, bagaimana bisa Mingyu tersenyum dan berusaha membahagiakan Wonwoo disaat batinnya tersiksa.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, memanggil kembali kenangan dimana Mingyu menyatakan cintanya kepada Wonwoo, mereka seperti orang bodoh pada saat itu. kenangan ketika Wonwoo lulus dari SOFA, Mingyu datang dengan meneriakan namanya tak lupa setangkai mawar pink di tangannya, karena warnanya pink, Mingyu dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya dari Wonwoo. Sebagai seorang laki-laki Wonwoo malu karena bunga yang ia terima sangat feminim warnanya. Apa Mingyu pikir ia seorang perempuan. Eh! Ternyata saat itu Mingyu sedang mengerjainya saja, Mingyu sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kelulusan Wonwoo.

Hingga kenangan dimalam yang indah dan sangat berharga bagi mereka pada saat hari kelulusan Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan resmi memberikan semua yang ia miliki kepada Mingyu. dirinya hanyalah milik Mingyu. Air mata semakin deras mengalir seiring dengan Keingatnya Wonwoo dengan kenangan konyol mereka berdua. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya menghadap bed Mingyu dan mengelus bantal yang tiap hari digunakan Mingyu.

"aku ingin kau bahagia Mingyu-ya"

.

.

.

Semua member bertanya-tanya kepada Mingyu mengapa ia menangis, Mingyu bersandar pada kaca jendela dekat balkon dorm mereka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak. Jeonghan mendekati Mingyu dan mengusap bahu dongsaengnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan dengan lembut agar tak menyinggung Mingyu.

"semua sudah berakhir. Aku dan dia..." Mingyu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena marah dengan semua kondisi saat ini. Ia geram hingga menarik rambutnya kuat. Mingyu benar-benar menangis. Bahkan Wonwoo mendengarnya dari dalam semakin membiarkan airmatanya meluncur bebas keluar. Sontak mereka yang ada disana terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mingyu. Mengapa? Kok bisa? Itu yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Tetapi tidak terucap karena mereka tidak ingin membuat Mingyu tambah sedih.

Hoshi langsung teringat dengan Wonwoo. Jika Mingyu saja kondisinya memprihatinkan, lantas bagaimana dengan sahabatnya itu? Wonwoo bahkan mengalami masalah ganda, bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan Wonwoo sendiri didalam kamar. Hoshi memutuskan untuk menemui Wonwoo.

Hoshi masuk kedalam kamar, ia terkejut saat melihat bantal-bantal, dan barang barang yang lainnya berserakan di lantai. Mata Hoshi kemudian beralih kepada sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan memeluk kedua betisnya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan yang ia tumpukan di atas lutunya. Bahunya bergetar, ia masih menangis. Sebuah tangis tanpa suara. Hoshi mendekati Wonwoo, ia memegang lengan Wonwoo.

Hoshi ingin sekali ikut menangis, pedih rasanya melihat Wonwoo seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah sama sekalipun melihat Wonwoo dengan kondisi memprihatinkan seperti ini.

"bagaimana bisa kau menutup diri dariku Wonwoo-ya?" suara Hoshi bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum melihat Hoshi. "aku baik-baik saja"

"bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik setelah semua ini"

Hoshi mengusap lengan Wonwoo.

"orang tua Mingyu menentang ku, semua berita buruk mengenai diriku merupakan wujud dari pertentangan orang tua Mingyu" kata Wonwoo dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

Mata Hoshi membulat, yaa... meskipun tidak sepenuhnya bulat.

"apa maksudmu?!" Hoshi menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan kuat. Ia berusaha agar tidak berpikiran buruk mengenai orang tua Mingyu.

"aku harus melepasnya, karena ia tidak bisa melepasku... bukan hanya aku, tapi Mingyu bahkan Seventeen akan terkena dampaknya juga"

"astaga!" Hoshi mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas. Ia geram dengan orang tua Mingyu.

"Mingyu tahu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk " tapi ia tidak tahu kalau aku menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi"

"lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Hoshi tidak tahu harus membantu Wonwoo dalam hal apa.

"aku ingin kau merahasiakan semua ini"

"kau tidak ingin aku memaksamu pindah kamar?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wonwoo tersenyum lagi kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak! Aku akan tetap disini,kami sudah jauh. Akan lebih jauh jika aku harus pisah kamar dengannya. Setidaknya aku bisa menatap punggungnya saat tidur"

Jawaban dari Wonwoo membuat Hoshi tercengang. ' _apa kau bodoh? Itu sama saja kau menambah luka_ ' ujar Hoshi dalam hati. Namun ia tetap menghormati keputusan Wonwoo. untuk malam ini Hoshi akan tidur di kamar itu, ia akan menemani sahabatnya itu agar Wonwoo tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

.

"kau ingin tukar kamar denganku Mingyu-ya?" Joshua mencoba membantu dongsaengnya itu untuk tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam sedihnya.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tidak lagi menangis, tetapi wajahnya terlihat kosong.

"dengan ku saja _hyung_ " kali ini Vernon mengikuti Joshua.

"tidak perlu _hyung_ , Vernon-ah"

"tapi kalau kau masih dikamar itu akan membuat suasana di antara kalian tidak membaik. Rasa sakit akan terus menghantui kalian tiap hari bahkan saat kau akan tertidur" Joshua mencoba untuk membujuk Mingyu. ini juga untuk kebaikan Wonwoo. agar mereka bisa terbiasa untuk sendiri.

"aku tahu _hyung_ , meskipun aku tidak bisa memeluknya lagi, aku masih bisa melihat punggungnya saat ia tidur kan.."

Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk untuk pasangan fenomenal Seventeen. Para member juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan mereka berdua. Atas permintaan keduanya, anggota Seventeen lainnya di minta untuk tidak mengungkit kenangan mereka, menanyai hubungan mereka dan sebagainya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya ingin melewati semuanya bagai air mengalir. Lambat laun pasti mereka terbiasa untuk tidak bergantung satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya dan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Sebelum tertidur, Mingyu berdoa agar Wonwoo tidak mengalami masalah lebih dari ini dan eomma nya tidak melakukan hal nekat yang membahayakan diri wanita itu.

Saat ini Mingyu kalah dalam peperangan antara anak dan ibu itu. Tidak tahu apa rencana yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk mereka, namun tanpa mereka sadari, keinginan mereka sama, tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Ingin selalu bersama meskipun sudah tidak terikat di dalam suatu hubungan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo terlelap Hoshi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Malam ini sang maneger pun belum ada mengunjungi mereka, sepertinya ia sedang sibuk mengurus masalah yang beredar di antara masyarakat. Wonwoo yang sebelumnya mengadu pusing memilih untuk tidur terlebih dahulu tanpa ada sebutir nasi yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Meskipun mulut Hoshi berbusa membujuk Wonwoo untuk makan tetap saja Wonwoo tidak ingin makan karena ia kehilangan nafsu makan.

"bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Scoups sesaat setelah kalau Hoshi baru keluar dari kamar.

"tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja _hyung_ " Hoshi mengambil tempat disebelah DK yang kebetulan kosong. Mingyu yang katanya tidak ingin peduli dengan Wonwoo sebenarnya sedang mencuri dengar didalam tidur palsunya.

"Wonwoo tidak kau suruh makan? Dia sedang apa? Tidur?" tanya Jeonghan tidak sabaran.

"satu-satu _hyung_ nanyanya" DK menyahuti.

"Wonwoo tidak ingin makan dan setelah dia mengeluh pusing lalu ia tidur lebih awal" Hoshi memberi penjelasan dengan sebisa mungkin tidak mengarah ke topik pembicaraan yang mengakibatkan terbongkarnya rahasia dirinya dan Wonwoo.

"wajar saja pusing, seharian ini dia hanya makan roti saja" Woozi tiba-tiba langsung mengomentari laporan dari Hoshi. Mingyu yang mendengar obrolan mereka saat ini sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo sekarang seperti ini karena dia. Andai ia bisa meyakinkan orang tuanya.

Hoshi memandangi punggung Mingyu.

"Mingyu juga sudah tertidur" Hoshi bergumam pelan.

"dia ingin tidur disini _hyung_ " DK menyahuti.

"aku ingin menangis saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo"

"aku tahu, ini sangat berat untuknya hingga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Mingyu. tapi bagaimana pun kita harus menghormati keputusan mereka dan mendukung mereka" Scoups ikut memandangi punggung Mingyu. Tanpa mereka sadari, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Mingyu.

Mengapa cinta harus terhalang oleh gender? Tidak bisa kah dunia membuka mata satu saja untuk melihat kenyataan-kenyataan yang terjadi di lingkungan mereka bahwa pasangan normal yang telah menikah bahkan tidak menjamin mereka akan hidup bahagia. Banyak diantara mereka yang saling menyelingkuhi, mengkhianati, bahkan saliing membunuh. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghakimi cinta tulus para pasangan sesama jenis?

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya jam 5 pagi, sepertinya ia sudah puas tidur. Wonwoo lupa akan sesuatu hingga ia kembali berbalik badan untuk melihat penghuni tempat tidur disebelahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum miris "apa yang ku harapkan, bocah sepertinya sudah pasti memilih untuk pindah kamar"

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya, masih sepi. Semua member masih tertidur. Saat Wonwoo melewati ruangan santai mereka, ia akhirnya menemukan objek yang ia cari-cari tadi. Wonwoo bernafas lega saat mengetahui Mingyu tertidur dengan pulas. Ia ingin mengambilkan selimut untuk Mingyu, namun Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyelimuti dirinya. Akhirnya Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan duduk di pinggir westafel. Ia menengguk air tersebut.

Wonwoo memeriksa ponselnya, begitu banyak pesan dari Adik dan mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo karena artikel itu. Wonwoo tidak membuka pesan tersebut terlebih dahulu melainkan pesan dari maneger Seventeen. Sebuah pesan yang berisikan agar Wonwoo dapat kekantor menemui CEO dari pledis untuk membahas artikel itu. Wonwoo menjadi teringat kembali dengan masalahnya yang satu itu. memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti membuat kepala Wonwoo kembali pusing. Saking pusingnya membuat Perut Wonwoo mual.

Wonwoo menutup mulut saat isi perutnya naik ke kerongkongan. Agar tak tidak mengganggu tidur member yang lainnya Wonwoo langsung menghidupkan shower. Dengan gemercik air yang menenggelamkan suaranya membuat member yang lainnya tidak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di dalamnya.

"ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya" Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya, pasalnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia akan muntah saat ia banyak pikiran, bahkan ketika hendak gosok gigi membuat Wonwoo mual. Tangan kanan Wonwoo memijat dahinya agar pusing yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya saat ia mencoba meraba bagian bawah perutnya. Terasa seperti tonjolan, ia dapat merasakannya hingga Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia tidak berani menduga tetapi feelingnya kuat, tonjolan ini bukan merupakan lemak. Ia tahu betul bagaimana bentuk perutnya. Meskipun ia jarang berolahraga seperti Mingyu dan DK, Wonwoo masih ingat hanya ada bentuk otot saja di perutnya bukan seperti saat ini. Karena teringat dengan semua ucapan Seungkwan di dapur waktu itu membuat Wonwoo mencoba mencari tahu tentang kehamilan termasuk tanda-tandanya di internet.

Keringat mulai membanjiri dahinya ketika ia menemui tanda-tanda kehamilan ada pada dirinya. Setelah itu Wonwoo mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengetahui kehamilan itu sendiri tanpa ke dokter. Maklumi saja, Wonwoo itu laki-laki dan tidak memiliki pengalaman hal semacam ini. Setelah membaca beberapa artikel, Wonwoo langsung kekamar dan mengeluarkan jacket hitamnya dari lemari tak ketinggalan dengan masker serta topi hitamnya.

Wonwoo keluar dari dormnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Di jam segini para member belum bangun jadi Wonwoo harus bergegas sebelum ada yang bangun. Wonwoo berjalan menelusuri jalanan didaerah itu dan memerhatikan sekitarnya ada apotik yang buka 24jam atau tidak.

Setelah jalan lumayan jauh, Wonwoo menemukan sebuah Toko obat-obatan, ia melirik kesana kemari sebelum singgah ke toko itu. jaga-jaga apabila ada yang mengenali dirinya.

"selamat datang,tuan" pegawai wanita yang sedang bertugas menyambut Wonwoo. tersenyum ramah kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalas senyum wanita itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak terlihat ia sedang tersenyum. Wajahnya saja tertutup topi dan masker. Tak lama-lama, Wonwoo langsung menanyakan kepada pegawai di toko itu mengenai ada tidaknya barang yang ia cari namun dengan suara yang kecil.

"aku mencari tes kehamilan, ada tidak?"

Pegawai wanita itu tertawa, pegawai itu mengira pria didepanya ini malu membeli alat itu untuk istrinya.

"tidak perlu malu seperti itu. pantas saja kau menutupi semua wajahmu. Apa ini kehamilan pertama pasanganmu?"

Wonwoo terperangah, namun tak lama kemudian ia menangguk cepat. Sambil menunggu pegawai tersebut mengambil testpack, Wonwoo berkali-kali membuang nafas untuk menghilangkan ke gugupannya.

Pegawai itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa testpack ditangannya.

"ini ada beberapa macam jenis testpack. Kau bisa memilihnya"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ia paham dengan urusan seperti ini. "aku ambil semua!"

Wanita itu kembali tertawa. "anak muda sekarang semangat sekali"

Wonwoo tertawa canggung, ia membayar ke lima testpack yang di bawa pegawai tadi dan langsung pulang ke dormnya. Wonwoo menyembunyikan barangnya didalam jacket. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah satu jam ia keluar, pasti mereka sudah bangun. Ini sudah hampir jam 7.

Sesampainya di dorm.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi begini diluar?" ternyata Jun yang menyambut kedatangannya. Wonwoo melepas topi dan maskernya.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar diluar"

Wonwoo memerhatikan jun yang sibuk berkutat di dapur.

"kau sendiri, ngapain? Apa ini jadwalmu memasak?"

Jun menangguk "kau harus belajar memasak Wonwoo-ya, lihatlah sampai jadwal memasak saja kau tidak tahu"

Wonwoo menangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi 'aku tidak peduli'

"kalau kau ingin mati keracunan aku bersedia masak"

Jun menoleh ke arah Wonwoo "pergi sana bangunkan yang lain"

"baiklah!" Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"WOAH!YA!Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo memegang dadanya seakan-akan jantungnya hendak lepas.

Saat ia memasuki kamar, Wonwoo di kagetkan dengan Seungkwan yang tiba tiba duduk di kasurnya dengan badan berbalutkan selimut putih. Seungkwan hanya membalas tatapan Wonwoo. ia masih mengantuk dan berniat untuk tidur lagi. sebelum Seungkwan menidurkan badannya kembali, Wonwoo menahan kepala Seungkwan.

"Aish! Dasar anak ini"

Wonwoo menepuk pipi Seungkwan pelan "Ya! Seungkwan-ah bangun"

"eumb..ya..mmmnanti.." racau Seungkwan.

Wonwoo terdiam ketika ia merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak namun kali ini di sertai dengan perih di lambungnya. Wonwoo berusaha menahan hasratnya yang ingin muntah dengan menutup mulut menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Wonwoo masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Seungkwan pelan.

HOEMMB!

Wonwoo menekan mulutnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat memancing kecurigaan dari yang lain. Tapi!

" _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Seungkwan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar Wonwoo hendak muntah. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"jangan berbohong!wajahmu pucat _hyung_ " Seungkwan bangun mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku panggilkan Scoups _hyung_ ya _hyung_?"

Mata Wonwoo melotot, ia menggenggam tangan Seungkwan "jangan Seungkwan-ah, aku baik-baik saja"

"apa magh mu kambuh?" tanya Seungkwan khawatir.

"mungkin" Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak banyak berbicara saat ini. Atau ia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya di kasur Seungkwan.

"kau tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri _hyung_ , dari kemarin siang kau tidak ada makankan?"

"Seungkwan-ah tolong jangan beri tahu siapap-HOEKK" Wonwoo langsung berlari kekamar mandi, ia tidak kuat menahan rasa mualnya lebih lama.

Seungkwan menyusul Wonwoo dengan langkah dipercepat.

" _gwaencahana hyung?_ " tanya Seungkwan saat ia melihat Wonwoo masih sibuk memuntakan isi perutnya ke toilet. Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Seungkwan membantu Wonwoo untuk memijat tengkuknya.

"sebaiknya kita kedokter saja _hyung_ "

"jangan! Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan jadwal kita hari ini"

Wonwoo berdiri untuk membasuh mulutnya.

"kondisimu seperti ini malah yang akan mengacaukan kita _hyung_ " kata-kata Seungkwan tajam tapi ada benarnya juga. ini demi kebaikan Wonwoo.

"aku akan mengisi perutku setelah itu minum obat lalu istirahat dan semuanya akan beres" Wonwoo tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya yang paling bawel itu.

" _Hyung_ ~ ayolaaah~~" Seungkwan berusaha membujuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh.

"sudah sudah ...kau keluar saja, aku akan mandi sebentar lagi sebelum yang lain bangun. Ingat jangan beri tahu kepada siapapun" Wonwoo mendorong pelan Seungkwan agar meninggalkannya. Seungkwan terdorong dan hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan cemas.

"aku baik-baik saja Boo, sudah keluar lah. bantu Junnie di dapur"

Wonwoo mendorong paksa Seungkwan agar keluar dari kamar. Setelah Seungkwan keluar Wonwoo bersandar pada pintu. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman pada perutnya. "biasanya Mingyu yang menghilangkan sakit diperutku" Wonwoo bermonolog sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana Mingyu mengelus perutnya, dan Wonwoo ikut melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu dalam bayangannya.

"bagaimana ia melakukannya! Sialan kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengumpat mantan kekasihnya itu ketika ia tidak berhasil menenangkan perutnya sendiri.

Tangan Wonwoo satunya merogoh saku jacket yang ia kenakan, ia mengeluarkan benda yang baru saja ia beli. Belum hilang sakit diperutnya,Wonwoo malah bertambah pusing saat melihat benda-benda itu, Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara mnggunakan alat itu dan hanya membolak-balik kemasan test pack itu.

"bagaimana menggunakannya" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya dan membaca tiap tulisan yag tertera di kemasan untuk mencari cara bagaimana menggunakan alat itu. saat ketemu, Wonwoo memfokuskan penglihatannya kemudian membaca petunjuk yang tersedia. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan alat itu dari dalam kotaknya.

Wonwoo terkagum sendiri "bagaimana bisa orang menciptakan alat ini dengan fungsi yang luar biasa..." , siapapun yang melihat ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini pasti akan tertawa, karena rapper Seventeen ini memasang wajah polosnya yanng terkesan imut saat melihat melihat benda itu ditangannya.

Sudah terlanjur dibeli, niat Wonwoo untuk melakukan test itu malah menjadi setengah-setengah. Takut mendominasi mentalnya saat ini. Dalam hati berkali kali Wonwoo menyebut nama Mingyu 'jika kau ada disini, apa yang akan kau lakukan Mingyu-ya' Wonwoo terduduk menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terulur dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus melakukannya!

Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk kellima testpack satu persatu dengan telapak tangannya saat ia melihat hasilnya yang membuat dirinya menghela nafas panjang dari tadi.

"astaga...bagaimana mungkin..." Wonwoo menertawai pantulan dirinya di kaca yang tergantung di atas westafel.

Wonwoo menggenggam kelima testpack yang telah menunjukkan hasilnya itu, masih menatap pantulan matanya di kaca.

"apa yang kau takutkan Wonwoo-ya" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"sebenarnya apa yang ku harapkan dari semua ini...tentu saja tidak akan merubah hasilnya kan"

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam beban pikirannya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Takut kalau member lain ingin menggunakan kamar mandi juga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Haaaai~ aku balik, ada yang kangen? Gak ya? wkwkwkwk**

 **Sebenernya aku belum sempet update malam ini tapi, reader memotivasiku untuk up malam ini apapunyang terjadi. Ternyata FF unfaedah ini ada yang nunggu untuk update juga. terharu**

 **Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya, itu dorongan ku biar bisa nyelesain ff ini hehehe.. maaf aku belum bisa balas karena dikejar waktu. NEXT UP akan ku balas semua.**

 **TERIMAKASIH dan maaf karena udah buat Wonwoo menderita dan terkesan seperti anak perempuan yang cengeng. Yaaa.. namanya juga lagi blendung wkwk**

 **SEE YA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: IT's Not a Reason|Meanie story|MPreg**

 **Cast** :

Kim minggyu

Wonwoo

All of member Seventeen

And others

 **Genre** : Romance,Family,little angst

 **WARNING! MPREG!NC! TYPO BERSERAKAN! EYD KACAU!**

 **BACA DULU!READ IT First!**

 **!(adegan NC akan diletakkan disembarang chapter sesuai mood author)**

 **!(please,be smart reader! If you didn't ever accept mpreg or dont like fanfiction w/ mpreg in story, please go away! Get out from my fantasy! Dont bash! I said for ONCE MOR TIME!PLEASE BE SMART READER)**

 **!(no plagiat! Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, ketika lagi badmood)**

 **!(dalam fanfict ini saya tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti yang asli, melainkan saya meminjam alur kehidupan member Seventeen yang asli, yang tampak didepan publik. Guna menyambungkan satu-satu fantasy saya. Karena sungguh banyak fantasy saya terhadap Meanie saat mereka dibelakang kamera. So, i try to make story based on their life. Bisa kalian lihat didalam nanti)**

 **!(Read and Review, i'll stop this story if yout dont leave review, thanks... sorry for being rude, i ask like that because your reviews are my spirit and motivation to update soon as possible)**

 **!(cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama,latar belakang, alur yang menyinggung readers, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi! FF ini murni hasil khayalan saya kalau lagi badmood dan ketika tiap kali saya melihat video mereka. mungkin akan terlihat saya membuat cerita dibelakang kamera. Ya itu benar! Oleh karena itu saya meminjam alur Seventeen)**

 **Synopsis:**

"aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kepadamu"

Pemuda pemilik fox eye itu tak merespon apapun yang ia dengar. Pikirannya kini lumpuh. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya.

" _hyung_ ,maafkan aku"

Lalu pemuda tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kini sedang merasa bersalah. Pemuda tersebut melempar apa yang ada dihadapannya kedepan hingga membentur dinding,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untung saja yang dilemparnya bukan barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tidak membuatnya repot untuk merapikan ruangan itu nanti.

"ku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir mana yang terbaikkan, nak Wonwoo",Pemuda tersebut pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apapun demi sesorang yang amat teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"sampai semua kembali normal, kau bisa kembali ke Seventeen"

"aku mengerti sajang-nim", dengan senyum mengembang dipipinnya, ingatkan dia bahwa ia sedang tersenyum palsu saat ini.

"dibalik kehilangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikan kehilangan tersebut" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua cobaan yang menampar keras dirinya.

 **CHAPTER 13 "Al1"**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak keluar dari kamar mandi Wonwoo terlihat diam saja, bahkan saat dirinya berduaan dengan Mingyu di kamar ketika keduanya akan berpakaian. Dari pada harus merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi mereka saat ini, lebih baik Wonwoo memikirkan masalah lainnya yang datang hari ini. Mingyu juga menyadari sikap Wonwoo yang berubah menjadi pendiam. Meskipun ia terlihat tidak memperdulikan Wonwoo, sebenarnya Mingyu memerhatikan Wonwoo secara diam-diam. Kalau ia dan Wonwoo baik-baik saja pasti Mingyu sudah menanyai Wonwoo dengan seribu satu pertanyaan. Daripada seperti ini, sungguh membuat Mingyu khawatir.

Seventeen sekarang sedang mengisi tenaga mereka sebelum melakukan promosi di salah satu stasiun TV korea. Ramyun, omelet, nasi goreng kimchi ala chef Jun hari ini cukup memuaskan para member. Karena memang dari jaman trainee, Jun merupakan salah satu member yang memiliki skill memasak sehingga menciptakan image keibuan pada dirinya. Namun saatJeonghan bergabung kedalam grup Seventeen, ia menggantikan image tersebut terutama saat masyarakat mengenal dirinya berambut panjang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita. Karena rambut panjangnya, hampir saja Scoups melupakan kalauJeonghan adalah seorang pria.

Tetapi...

Hanya Wonwoo yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh omelet nya, Ia masih tenggelam kedalam pikirannya.

'Mingyu-ya bagaimana kau bisa makan setenang itu?' mata Wonwoo mengikuti pergerakan tangan Mingyu yang duduk di ujung meja sebelah The8.

'bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan jejak di tubuh ku sampai se-nyata ini? Sebenarnya apa rencana tuhan untuk kita berdua?'

Wonwoo mengehela nafas, tanpa ia sadari Hoshi yang duduk disebelah Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Setelah mengetahui kemana Wonwoo melihat, Hoshi ikut mengehelas nafas. Tak hanya Hoshi, Scoups,Jeonghan, Vernon menyadari tingkah laku Wonwoo yang berubah. Ketika Hoshi ingin menyikut lengan Wonwoo, Scoups dengan tatapan isyarat nya menghentikan Hoshi dan seolah berbicara kepada Hoshi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

'bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi ini semua Mingyu-ya... aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi aku sangat senang saat tahu kalau... kalau didalam perutku ada yang akan memanggilmu appa'

Tadi ketika ia melakukan test kehamilan Wonwoo sangat terkejut saat mengetahui semua hasil testpack yang ia uji hasilnya positif semua. Yang ia rasakan pada awalnya hanyalah perasaan takut. Takut yang tak terdefinisi. Takut akan reaksi keluarganya, keluarga Mingyu, takut akan reaksi dari agency, takut akan reaksi dari para member, yang paling ia takuti adalah reaksi dari Mingyu sendiri. Itu mengapa ia sempat menepuk-tepuk alat tersebut berharap agar hasilnya berubah. Namun perbuatan konyolnya itu malah membuat Wonwoo ingin menertawai kebohohannya.

Wonwoo sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan menghadapi semua ketakutannya dengan keberanian demi calon anak yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya tapi saat ini ingin sekali ia memberitahu Mingyu, tetapi bagaimana cara memberitahu Mingyu. apa dia harus menunjukkan kelima testpack tadi? bagaimana ia membuat kehamilannya ini menjadi logis di pikiran Mingyu? siapapun itu tahu kalau hamil adalah kodrat wanita, jadi wajar saja jika Mingyu nanti tidak mempercayai ucapannya.

'apa kau tidak tersiksa dengan semua ini? Apa aku saja yang tersiksa seperti ini?' pikiran Wonwoo kembali keruh. Siang ini, sebelum melakukan promosi, ia harus menemui CEO Pledis seorang diri untuk menyelesaikan kabar buruk mengenai dirinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo tidak nafsu makan, di tambah dengan khayalannya mengenai bagaimana reaksi carat saat melihat dirinya. Apakah ia masih di terima di Seventeen? Apa Ia masih memiliki tempat di hati Carat?

"UGH!" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya merasa mual karena pusing yang melanda akibat terlalu banyak beban yang Ia pikirkan. Semua member, termasuk Mingyu menatapnya. Wonwoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin ia muntah di westafel disaat yang lainnya masih makan. Jika di hitung sudah tiga kali ia harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan cairan di perutnya hari ini.

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika di biarkan seperti ini terus nanti penyakit Wonwoo akan bertambah barah. Namun jika ia mengatakan kepada semuanya kalau Wonwoo tadi pagi juga muntah, pasti Wonwoo akan sangat marah kepadanya.

Wonwoo bertumpuh pada lututnya di depan toilet, kepalanya sangat pusing sekali hingga dunianya seperti sedang berputar. Wonwoo masih memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tidak ada isinya sejak tadi malam. Pahit, telaknya perih karena pagi ini ia sudah tiga kali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Hoeek!

Lagi-lagi cairan berwarna hijau yang keluar dari lambungnya, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kesadaran. Wonwoo mencoba berdiri saat mualnya mereda, namun badannya terhuyung ke belakang, hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau tidak Mingyu yang langsung menahan tubuhnya. Wonwoo mengenali tangan itu, tangan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman oleh karena itu dengan cepat Wonwoo mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Mingyu dan tanpa penahanan, Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo menjauh dari dirinya.

"terimakasih" dengan nada datarnya Wonwoo berterimakasih kepada Mingyu. suara Wonwoo luar biasa rendahnya.

"jaga kesehatanmu hyung, kita masih ada jadwal promosi" Mingyu jalan menuju westafel dan membelakangi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap airmatanya yang tiba-tiba sudah mengumpul di ujung matanya dengan cepat aagr tidak diketahui oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo mencuri pandang pantulan Mingyu di kaca westafel sembari menunggu Mingyu selesai menggunakan westafel, setelah Mingyu selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Wonwoo mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia meremas kaos yang ia gunakan dibagian perutnya."terimakasih karena masih mengkhawatirkanku"

"oh! Kau masih di sini?" Saat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi,Mingyu menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Wonwoo terkejut. Ternyata dari keluar dari kamar mandi tadi, Mingyu berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi untuk menunggu Wonwoo. Mingyu juga mendengar perkataan terakhir Wonwoo tadi dan membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"hyung-deul memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?kau sangat pucat hyung" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebentar kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain. Mingyu takut jika dirinya lah yang tidak kuat berhadapan dengan mantan kekasih nya ini.

"begitu ya-...ayo kembali" Wonwoo memimpin jalan di depan, di ikuti oleh Mingyu yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjalan sambil memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit sakit, sungguh membuat nya tidak nyaman. Kalau sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak mengkhawatirkan sakit di perutnya, kini ia menjadi sangat khawatir. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mengalami ini. Bahkan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia kerap sekali merasakan kram. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan calon anaknya saat ini.

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Mingyu sedikit ketus.

Wonwoo tetap tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

Sebelumnya, ketika Wonwoo berlari kekamar mandi...

"ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Joshua. Mingyu tak menjawab melainkan hanya diam menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

"ku rasa maghnya kambuh hyung , perutnya tidak terisi dari kemarin" jawab Hoshi.

"Seungkwan-ah, bukankah kau yang mengantar nasi untuk Wonwoo?" tanyaJeonghan dan langsung dijawab oleh yang di tanya.

"iya benar hyung, tapi Wonwoo-hyung tidak keluar jadi aku kembalikan ke dapur"

"Mingyu-ya susul Wonwoo, kau mengkhawatirkan dia bukan?" Scoups dapat menangkap kecemasan di mata Mingyu.

Mingyu tanpa menjawab scoups, ia langsung meletakkan mangkok dan supitnya untuk menyusul Wonwoo di toilet.

"sebenarnya..." Seungkwan tidak bisa menyimpan ini lebih lama lagi. dan ia akhirnya menceritakan kondisi Wonwoo sejak pagi tadi.

Dan setelah mendengarkan pengaduan Seungkwan, scoups dan yang lainnya sepakat untuk membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Wonwoo yang di ikuti oleh Mingyu di belakang, kembali duduk di tempat awalnya. Mingyu juga pindah posisi duduk ke sebelah Wonwoo. Keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir membasahi dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memerhatikan wajah rekan-rekan se timnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak pasca muntah. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab Wonwoo.

"aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" dengan senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menyembunyikan sakit yang ia rasakan tidak cukup meyakinkan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"ayo cepat habiskan makan kalian" ujar Scoups. Mereka sengaja tidak menjawab karena mereka tau kalau Wonwoo pasti akan menyadari niat mereka untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Semua menuruti perkataan Scoups untuk melanjutkan kegiatan saarapan mereka. Mingyu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam sedangkan Wonwoo menatap para member dengan penuh tanda tanya karena dari sudut pandang Wonwoo, rekan-rekan satu tim nya kini bertingkah aneh. Seperti Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba saja tenang ketika ia kembali, Jun yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo meletakkan supitnya saat dirinya sudah tidak dapat berada di dalam suasana yang tidak nyaman ini.

"ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar.

"tidak ada yang berniat menjawab ku?" lanjutnya.

Scoups menenggak air minum sebelum menjawab Wonwoo.

"kami akan membawamu kerumah sakit" Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatap Scoups secara bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. "tidak perlu hyung, aku sendiri saja yang ke rumah sakit setelah jadwal kita selesai"

"tidak ada kata tidak Wonwoo-ya" Jeonghan mengintrupsi. Wajah Jeonghan menunjukkan ekspresi tegas dan serius.

"baiklah! Aku akan ke dokter bersama Dino dan Soonyoung, bagaimana Dino, Soonyoung?" Wonwoo menyerah dan mengikuti perintah dari Scoups dan Jeonghan. Siapa yang bisa melawan kehendak Jeonghan ketika Jeonghan berubah ke dalam _Eomma_ -mode on.

Mereka yang namanya di sebut oleh Wonwoo saling tatap.

"aku bisa kalau besok hyung. malam ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah dulu, Soonyoung hyung bagaimana?"

"aku kapanpun bisa" kata Soonyoung dengan mulut masih berisikan kimchi.

"aku ikut" Sontak semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia lah KIM MINGYU.

"kau selesai kan saja pekerjaanmu" Wonwoo menolak permintaan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya juga "kau menghindari ku hyung?" tanya Mingyu. caranya berbicara seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Wonwoo sendiri terkejut dengan perubahan nada bicara Mingyu. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Setelah Wonwoo yang tidak mengubris nya dari tadi, Mingyu sangat yakin kalau Wonwoo ingin menghindarinya.

"mengapa aku harus menghindarimu" jawaban dari Wonwoo terkesan dingin. Mereka yang melihat komunikasi mantan pasangan Seventeen itu sedap-sedap ngeri, takut kalau berakhirnya hubungan mereka malah membuat komunikasi mereka menjadi pedang yang dapat merusak tali persaudaraan yang sudah Seventeen bentuk. Terlebih Wonwoo sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena adanya berita buruk mengenai dirinya, pikir member lainnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi menemanimu bersama Channie dan Soonyoung hyung"

"berhentilah ikut campur dalam hidupku Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo masih berusaha membuat Mingyu membatalkan niatnya untuk menemaninya ke dokter. Selain membuat Wonwoo semakin sulit melepas Mingyu, Wonwoo juga tidak ingin Mingyu mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Bukan maksud Wonwoo menyembunyikan keberadaan calon darah dagingnya sendiri kepada sang ayah, hanya saja jika Mingyu mengetahuinya maka Wonwoo sangat yakin Mingyu akan kembali kepadanya dan mengabaikan ancaman _Eomma_ nya.

Apabila Mingyu kembali kepadanya dan Ibu dari mantannya itu sungguh-sungguh akan mengakhiri hidupnya maka akan sama saja dirinya sebagai pembunuh. Wonwoo tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bagaimana kehidupan nya di menit selanjutnya akan Wonwoo pikirkan nanti, karena meskipun kita benar-benar tidak ingin menghadapi hari-hari yang sangat sulit, waktu akan tetap berjalan dan hari-hari sulit itu akan berlalu dengan syarat yang berlaku. Dan syarat itu adalah, Kita harus berani menghadapi segala kenyataan yang akan terjadi di menit berikutnya.

"mengalah saja Mingyu-ya, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana susahnya membawa anak ini kerumah sakit"Jeonghan menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"ya ya yaa! terserah saja!" ujar Mingyu dengan ketus. Lagi dan lagi.. siapa yang bisa membantah perkataan Jeonghan _Eomma_?

"YA! kalau kalian masih ribut, akan aku habiskan semua makanan disini!" giliran Seungkwan yang berbicara untuk memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"bagus! Habiskan Seungkwan-ah, setelah itu aku dan DK akan menyeretmu ke gym" Scoups berbicara seolah-olah benar-benar berniat untuk membawa _dongsaeng_ gembulnya ini ke tempat olahraga. Seungkwan dengan puppy eyes nya menatap Scoups, memohon agar leader mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu.

"JA! Chanie ayo makan yang banyak, kau dalam masa pertumbuhan"Jeonghan menyodorkan ayam goreng yang tersisa ke pada Dino.

"nih Woozi juga" Joshua ikut-ikut menyodorkan paha ayam goreng ke Woozi. Woozi men-death glare Joshua.

"Kau meledekku hyung?" aura iblis menyelimuti Woozi.

"sudah! Sudah! Selesaikan makan kalian setelah itu langsung bergegas ke mobil" ntah sejak kapan maneger Seventeen itu masuk, yang pasti suara dan kehadirannya mengejutkan mereka semua.

"NE!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"dan Wonwoo-ya, bisa ikut dengan ku sekarang? Busajang-nim memintamu untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang"

Mereka semua kembali hening dan hanya menatap Wonwoo yang juga terdiam di tempatnya. Tak lama Wonwoo mengangguk.

Wonwoo meletakkan piringnya, kemudian ia berdiri "maafkan aku karena tidak bisa ikut bersih-bersih"

"jangan khawatir, kau pergi saja Wonwoo-ya" ujar Joshua dengan lembut.

"baiklah! Terimakasih Hyung"

"Berpikirlah positif dan jangan khawatir, kami selalu ada untuk mu dan selalu mendukungmu"

Wonwoo tersenyum saat Scoups menasehatinya dan setelah itu Wonwoo bersama salah satu maneger mereka menuju gedung Pledis.

"jangan khawatir bro!" DK menepuk pundak Mingyu yang sedari tadi melamun sejak kepergian Wonwoo. Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya "maaf Seokmin-ah"

"tenang saja, Wonwoo hyung pasti sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kau lihat tadi? tanpa ragu dia langsung pergi menemui Busajang-nim"

"kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa tidak kau pertahankan bodoh" The8 muncul dari belakang, membawa sisa piring kotor yang tersisah dan ikut membantu DK dan Mingyu mencuci piring.

"mudah untuk mengatakan tetapi sulit untuk dilakukan" Mingyu menjawab dengan lesu.

"kau mungkin pintar tapi kau bodoh dalam mengambil tindakan" ucapan The8 pedas dan tajam. DK menangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan The8.

"Wah waah tepat mengenai sasaran ucapanmu" sindir Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Wonwoo, di ruangan wakil pimpinan Pledis, Kim Yeonsoo. Sudah sepuluh menit Wonwoo duduk di hadapan Yeonsoo namun wakil pimpinan pledis tersebut tak kunjung memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya menatap laptop, tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Wonwoo sungguh tidak nyaman dengan suasana diruangan ini. Akan lebih baik jika manegernya ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dan juga, bukankah kemarin ia diminta untuk menemui CEO Pledis? Wonwoo lebih siap di marahi oleh Ceo mereka dari pada harus berhadapan dengan pria di depannya ini. Wakil Pimpinan Pledis ini terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya, tersenyum juga bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam sehari. Karena wajah dinginnya, Wonwoo tidak dapat membaca situasinya saat ini. Wonwoo pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Apapun keputusan agensi akan ia pikul, ini juga kesalahannya kan?

"jadi, apa komentarmu mengenai berita yang beredar mengenai masa lalumu?" tanya Kim Yeonsoo pada akhirnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia menahan Wonwoo disini sedangkan Wonwoo masih harus mengikuti promosi di salah satu stasiun Tv.

"saya sungguh minta maaf atas tindakan kekanak-kanak saya di masa lalu, saya tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas apa saja yang telah saya perbuat tapi saya tidak akan lari dari semua ini. Saya melakukannya tanpa memikirkan dampak yang terjadi di masa depan. Saya sungguh-sunguh minta maaf" Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Gaya bicara Wonwoo benar-benar kaku dan sangat Formal.

Kim Yeonsoo tertawa, Wonwoo terkejut dan memberanikan diri untuk mangangkat kepalanya.

"kau sungguh anak-anak pada saat itu, mana mungkin kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bahkan kau juga tidak memiliki bayangan akan menjadi trainee bukan?"

"maafkan saya busajang-nim" Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"angkatlah kepalamu Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo mengikuti perintah dari Yeonsoo. Wonwoo masih tidak bisa menebak di dalam kondisi yang bagaimana dirinya saat ini. Kim Yeonsoo kembali menunjukkan sikap dinginnya.

"kau di panggil disini untuk membahas solusi dari masalahmu saat ini. Kau sudah mengakui nya, dan kami sudah mendapat Konfirmasi bahwa memang benar kau melakukannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia merogoh saku Hoodie yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat hingga menjadi kecil ¼ dari ukuran sebenarnya.

"saya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung dengan SNSD Sunbae-nim dan kepada penggemarnya juga Carat secara pribadi melalui surat ini. Saya tidak yakin mereka akan memaafkan perbuatan saya dulu. Tapi ini lah yang benar-benar saya rasakan. Dari pada harus meminta maaf melalui Agensi, saya akan sedikit lebih tenang jika dapat meminta maaf sendiri" Wonwoo mengutarakan isi pikirannya mengenai solusi untuk masalahnya.

Sejak ia sampai di kantor Pledis, Wonwoo meminta waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk menyiapkan surat ini dengan beberapa kali revisi. Semua yang ia tulis dengan tangannya sungguh murni dari hatinya. Dan ia ingin mereka yang tersakiti oleh Wonwoo dapat melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari dirinya untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Yeonsoo menerima selembar kertas dari tangan Wonwoo. ia membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama. Wonwoo menjadi sangat cemas saat yeonsoo membaca suratnya dengan serius.

Setelah selesai, yeonsoo kembali melipat kertas tersebut.

"apa dengan ini kau yakin akan meredakan emosi fans SNSD dan netizen di luar sana?" Dengan Wajah datarnya, Yeonsoo bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"saya tidak yakin, tapi saya akan sangat menyesal jika tidak melakukan itu"

"bagaimana bisa Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapanku saat ini adalah Wonwoo si bocah nakal yang ku kenal dulu"

"maaf kan saya" Wonwoo lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku yakin mereka dapat merasakan ketulusanmu"

"dan saya juga siap menerima sanksi dari agensi atas perbuatan yang saya lakukan"

"hukuman ya? sepertinya kau ingin sekali di hukum...ini juga tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, jadi hukuman untukmu adalah kau harus menunjukkan performance yang terbaik di atas panggung", Kim Yeonsoo tersenyum lembut. Wonwoo terkejut sekaligus terharu mendengar perkataan Yeonsoo, matanya kini berlinang. Wonwoo tidak pernah tau kalau pria di depannya kini merupakan pria yang hangat di balik sikap dinginnya.

Wonwoo kembali berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat "Terimakasih banyak busajang-nim, terimakasih banyak"

"aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan para staff lainnya sebelum menyampaikan permintaan maafmu" Kim yeonsoo menangkat surat yang di maksud.

"apapun yang terjadi di luar, kau harus bersikap profesional. Terpukul, tertampar bahkan hingga babak belur sekalipun, kau harus bisa tahan menahan rasa sakitnya" Yeonsoo memberi penguatan untuk Wonwoo bisa menghadapi kejamnya perlakuan netizen atas perbuatannya dulu.

.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo menemui Vice President Pledis sehari yang lalu, Agensi pun dengan ligat mengklarifikasi masalah mengenai Wonwoo bersamaan dengan surat yang Wonwoo tulis dengan sendirinya. Tidak sedikit fans yang masih tidak menerima perminta maafan Wonwoo, namun yang membela dan yang memaafkan Wonwoo juga tak kalah banyak. Mereka yang berpikiran dewasa dan memiliki kebiasaan untuk memafkan, mudah melihat kesungguhan Wonwoo dalam surat itu. bahkan sebagian dari mereka yang bukan merupakan Fans Seventeen atau Carat memuji sikap Gentleman Wonwoo. Jarang Idol bersikap jantan seperti dirinya yang mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf tanpa melalui editting kata perkata di dalam perminta maafannya.

Banyak Fans yang menuliskan caption dan kata-kata penyemangat melalui akun resmi Seventeen ataupun men-tag akun media sosial Seventeen untuk Wonwoo, tapi tetap saja kata-kata kasar mereka yang tidak menyukainya masih mempengaruhi mental Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan tidak memiiki kepercayan diri untuk menatap kamera. Sangat terlihat ia menutup diri dari kamera, terkadang terlihat ia sengaja berdiri dibelakang member lain atau ia hanya menjadi CCTV di belakang. Seperti ketika Seventeen melakukan siaran Backstage, Wonwoo terekam sedang duduk bersadar di sofa dengan wajah yang layu.

Ditambah kehamilannya yang masih ia rahasiakan dari siapapun membuatnya bertambah Stress, apa lagi yang akan Ia dapatkan jika Publik tau kalau ia seorang pria yang bisa mengandung. Apa ia akan di usir dari tanah kelahirannya sendiri?

"ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Hoshi sedikit membentak Wonwoo. Wonwoo saat ini sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Dari tadi siang, setelah mereka turun dari stage Hoshi selalu mendapati Wonwoo meringis manahan sakit di perutnya. Dan saat di tanya jawaban Wonwoo selalu "percaya padaku, aku baik-baik saja,kau harus Fokus kepada pekerjaanmu Soonyoung-ah"

Seharusnya kemarin malam Wonwoo bersama dengan Dino dan Hoshi pergi kerumah sakit, tapi karena Wonwoo benar-benar tidak dapat berdiri karena kelalahan memilih untuk tidur lebih awal. Awalnya Vernon ingin membangunkan Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu menahannya dan membiarkan Wonwoo tidur. Scoups juga setuju dengan Mingyu. kasihan Wonwoo yang harus menerima tatapan tidak suka oleh fans yang hadir pada acara musik kemarin. Jadi scoups dan Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo agar ia bisa sejenak melupakan pikiran yang membuatnya Murung. Dan Hari ini, Hoshi tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo untuk tidak datang ke rumah sakit.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya "keluar lah aku akan ganti baju sebentar" akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah. Mengalah karena ia sendiri tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada calon anaknya.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar, dan di sofa terdapat Hoshi dan Dino yang sudah siap dari tadi. Meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat berat, Wonwoo harus bisa kuat.

"Aku ikut! Tunggu!" Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat nyaring dari dapur. Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, Mingyu berlari ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jacket hitam miliknya.

"kau disini saja" Wonwoo melarang Mingyu untuk ikut.

"kau tidak punya hak melarangku" Mingyu dengan santainya melawan Wonwoo.

"dan kau juga tidak punya hak mencampuri kehidupanku" Wonwoo tidak ingin mengalah dari Mingyu.

"mulai lagi..." bisik Seungkwan kepada Vernon. Scoups menepuk dahinya sendiri saat menyaksikan perdebatan tak berujung itu.

"sudahlah Mingyu-ya kau disini saja" kata Jeonghan yang sedang bersantai ria menonton tv.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikut? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku?" Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, ia menatap Wonwoo layaknya Detektif sedang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat disana? Cepatlah pergi!" Akhirnya si Genius Komposer merasa terganggu juga, Woozi tidak tahan melihat adegan seperti ini berkali-kali. Ia ingin istirahat.

"Ayo Sooyoung-ah, chanie" Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu dan jalan duluan keluar di ikuti dino dan Hoshi.

.

.

.

"kau duluan saja, aku dan Chanie akan mengurus pendaftarannya dulu" Hoshi berjalan ke arah berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memerhatikan dengan seksama petunjuk arah ke ruangan Dokter Umum.

"hyung belok kanan"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" seakan tak mengingat ia berada di rumah sakit, Wonwoo berteriak kepada pria jangkung di belakangnya.

"suaramu mangganggu pasien lainnya hyung"

"setidaknya kau tidak usah bersuara Mingyu-ya"

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo sambil memandang punggung Wonwoo, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Wonwoo. Mingyu masih mengamati tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"hyung"

Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari Mingyu.

"kau terlihat lebih kurus" Mingyu juga tidak memperdulikkan sikap Wonwoo yang mencueki nya.

"lalu apa masalahmu?"

"aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu"

Mingyu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku sejak malam itu" ujar Wonwoo pelan dan dingin.

NGH!

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya sendiri, aroma obat-obatan membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"mual lagi hyung?" tanya Mingyu khawatir

Sudah sekali ia bergelagat ingin muntah saat ia memasuki rumah sakit. Saat di tanya Dino Wonwoo menjawab bahwa ia tidak terbiasa dengan bau rumah sakit. Itu kenapa ia membenci rumah sakit. Dan kini sudah ke dua kalinya. Wonwoo terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Mingyu. Mingyu bersabar lah!

HUUOGH!

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan rasa mualnya lagi, dan ia langsung berlari mencari toilet sebelum ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di lantai rumah sakit. Mingyu tentu saja terkejut karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. Mingyu ikut berlari mengikuti Wonwoo. sesampainya di toilet ia mendengar suara orang sedang muntah, Mingyu pun mencari sumber suara itu. satu persatu telinganya ia dekatkan ke pintu toilet tersebut. Saat ia rasa, pintu yang di sudut ruangan adalah sumber dari suara tersebut, Mingyu membuka pintu tanpa ragu. Karena ia hapal suara siapa di dalam.

Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya, ia merasa kasihan melihat mantan kekasihnya ini. Tangannya refleks terulur untuk memijat tengkuk Wonwoo agar Wonwoo mudah untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Persetan dengan ego dan gengsinya, Wonwoo membiarkan tangan Mingyu membantunya. Toh dia juga tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menepis tangan Mingyu. tetap saja, yang keluar hanyalah cairan putih dan kelamaan membuat mulutnya pahit. Wonwoo sampai menitikkan air matanya, ini adalah kondisi terburuk nya. Perutnya sangat mual, terlebih karena ia harus menghirup aroma obat dan aroma lainnya yang telah menjadi satu, aroma khas rumah sakit.

"a-aku tidak kuat lagi Mingyu-ya" ucap Wonwoo sambil terisak. Mingyu menatapnya sendu "apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, ia tidak lagi muntah namun mual masih ia rasakan.

"aku tidak tahu" ujar Wonwoo Lemah.

"katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wonwoo berusaha berdiri meskipun kakinya gemetar karena kehilangan tenaganya, saat Wonwoo berdiri, tiba-tiba-

GRAAB!

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dengan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Wonwoo. Isakan Wonwoo semakin menjadi, tidak ada pemberontakan darinya. Ia menerima perlakuan Mingyu.

"jangan sakit hyung, aku mohon" Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di lehernya ke perutnya.

"kau tahu, di-"

"WONWOO!MINGYU!" suara seseorang yang mereka kenal mengganggu moment manis mereka.

Wonwoo tersadar karena namanya di panggil, ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. "Maaf aku terbawa suasana, ayo keluar! Soonyoung mencari kita" Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Mingyu mematung namun terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya kalau ia sedang kesal. kesal dengan orang yang mengganggu kesempatannya untuk berdua dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo keluar dari toilet. Mingyu menatap Hoshi dengan Sinis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam?" Hoshi mengintrogasi kedua rekannya ini sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"dokternya sudah menunggu kan? Ayo cepatlah bergegas" Kata Wonwoo sok tau. Dino berlari menyeimbangi langkah Wonwoo. "kita mengantri Hyung, pasiennya banyak hari ini" Dino membenarkan ucapan Sok tau Wonwoo.

"apa yang terjadi, hm?" Hoshi menyikut lengan Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu masih menatap Hoshi dengan sinis dan bibir maju beberapa senti. Sedang tidak enak hati ceritanya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Hoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat bertanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti situasi seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi sejak tadi.

"kau merusak momen manis kami hyung" Ujar Mingyu yang lagi kesal dan meninggalkan Hoshi setelahnya.

"Momen manis apasih?" masih tidak mengerti juga, Hoshi menggaruk kepalanya. Dan menyusul Mingyu keluar sambil menanyakan momen manis apa yang dimaksud Mingyu tadi.

Jauh di depan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan dengan Dino dalam diam. "hyung kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Dino khawatir, pasalnya Dino dari tadi memerhatikan hyungnya itu dan tergambar di wajahnya kalau Wonwoo tengah menahan sakit. Muntah tadi membuat kepala Wonwoo semakin berdenyut hingga sesekali ia meringis saat denyut di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Wonwoo berusaha menjernihkan jarak pandangnya yang mulai berganda dan semakin tidak jelas. Bahkan suara Dino terdengar jauh dari telinganya.

"jangan kha-" Belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Ia Kehilangan kesadaran.

"HYUNG!" Dino menahan tubuh Wonwoo sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai rumah sakit. Karena teriakannya, Dino yang sedang menopang memancing perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. untung saja mereka saat ini mengenakan penyamaran sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan di rumah sakit. Dino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kedua hyungnya malah asik mengobrol di sana. Seorang Dino pun dapat emosi juga. "HYUNG! CEPATLAH!" karena panik harus bagaimana, Dino hanya meneriakan dua kata itu. ia ingin menerikaki bahkan membentak Mingyu dan Hoshi namun jika ia menyebut nama mereka ditakutkan ada yang mengenali siapa mereka.

Telinga Mingyu menangkap suara Dino dan matanya langsung merespon untuk menyelidiki ada apa di depan sana. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang bersandar pada Dino dan Dino menopang tubuh berat Wonwoo dengan susah payah bahkan berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh kebelakang juga. setelah melihat itu, Mingyu berlari tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Hoshi. Hoshi terkejut dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berlari, setelah tahu penyebabnya Hoshi ikut berlari mendekati mereka bertiga.

"HYUNG! Wonwoo hyung kenapa Chan?" tanya Mingyu yang sedang berusaha tenang saat ini.

"tadi aku melihat Wonwoo hyung kesakitan saat ku tanya, Wonwoo hyung langsung pingsan" Dino menyerahkan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu untuk di bawa ke ruangan Dokter. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala Bride style dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju UGD.

"mengapa kau tidak langsung memanggil suster atau dokter?" tanya Mingyu lagi. ia panik, begitu juga Hoshi dan Dino di belakang.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan di tengah kepanikan Hyung" dino menjawab Mingyu dengan sedikit membentak. Seharusnya dia yang marah karena kedua hyungnya sibuk sendiri di belakang tapi malah dirinya yang mendapat amarah kepanikan dari Mingyu.

"tenanglah kalian berdua" Hoshi mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Mingyu dan dino. Ia mendekati seorang Suster untuk meminta ranjang dorong untuk Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mingyu, Hoshi dan Dino kini duduk di depan UGD, tidak satupun yang bersuara di antara mereka sampai suara Ponsel mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Hoshi, si pemilik ponsel langsung menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"jeonghan Hyung"

 _(bagaimana? Kenapa lama sekali?apa ada masalah serius?)_

"Wonwoo, hyung... _"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Haaaai lagiii~ aku balik, ada yang kangen? Gak ya? wkwkwk**

 **Semakin mendekati chapter terakhir yak... wkwkwk gak terasa udah setahun dan ff ini gak kelar kelar hahaha... tapi tenang aja...pasti ff ini akan mencapai kata end kok.**

 **Mau update tapi belum sempet Edit lagi..**

 **Terus.. CERITA INI MAKIN GAJE YAK wwkwkwkwk maafkeun ya..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang ngefeel... dan untuk review chapter sebenernya... ada yang bilang terharu, sedih... gue bingung letak sedihnya dimana wkwkwk...**

 **MAKASIH MUUUAAAAH untuk kalian yang setia sama ff ini dan udah ngasih review..kalian penyemangat ku! dan kalian yang buat aku gak sabar pingin cepet-cepet UP..padahal waktu gak mendukung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue mau balesin review-an dari reader ku tercintah terkasih dan tersayang /apaini**

 **Choi Ah rin** ini udah up kok :0 dan doain aja ada lem yang permanent untuk nyatuin mereka yak

 **daebaektaeluv** udah up yaa

 **(guest)** udah dilanjut yaaa

 **(guest)** makasih fans –wonu

 **Nikeisha Farras** jangan mau sama dia Won, sama gue ae aman tentram /haha

 **kimi** udah kejawab bellum di chapter ini hasil test pack Wonu? Wkwk

 **(guest)** gak tau kenapa jadi kayak gini ;'( ... tanpa eomma kim tidak ada Mingyu jadi jangan dilenyapkan.. di basmi /ga...maksih sayang semangat dan dukungannya ;*

 **Mockaa2294** terharu ya? kok gue merasa ff ini gagak yak wkwkwk.. gak ada angstnya :( . pingin tahu reaksi mingyu ya? ikutin terus ff ini ya hahaha /endorsepuladia

 **clarahyun** dag dig dug macem bedug ae yak..kok kamu yang kek melakukan hal jahat wkwkwk ngakak akutuu

 **Beanienim** gue gak tau kenapa mesti putus wkwkwk lagi demen nyiksa Wonwoo bhaks /g

 **XiayuweLiu** jadi yang bener sedih apa senang hayooo? Ff nya udah lanjut looooh hahaha

 **dodio347** gatel? Gue kerokin mau?wkwkwk..udah update ini sayang


	14. PENGUMUMAN!

Maaf sebelumnya saya selaku author dari ff ini tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan ff ini tanpa kejelasan apapun. oke! saya lagi ngurus skripsweet kemarin. alhamdulillah udah beres semua. untuk ff ini pasti dilanjut, tapi mau saya pindahkan ke Wattp*d, gimana? ada yang keberatan? ada yang mendukung saya kah?

terimakasih banyak yang udah mau membaca karya saya yang super duper gaje ini, buat kalian yang udah mendukung saya... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH... see you in the next chapter


End file.
